Unplanned and Unexpected
by justagirl8225
Summary: It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating**: T for mild swearing.  
**Spoilers**: Survivor Series  
**Pairings**: Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit  
**Summary**: Always unplanned and always unexpected, that was just how life worked.  
**Notes**: Might be a short series, might not be.. Just something that came to me whilst watching Survivor Series.. And if you don't like Lita, if you don't like Cena.. if you don't like the possibility of the pairing, please.. Save us both the trouble and press the little 'x' and the top of your screen. Pertinent note: Rosters are joined for this story. Yes, I'm still using a few storylines but I will be picking and choosing which ones to use, which ones to modify and which ones to ignore. This story covers both on-screen/scripted and backstage/non scripted.

**-x-**

The odds had certainly been stacked against him that night, but that hadn't bothered him any. He didn't back down and he didn't quit.. This night was no exception. It was Survivor Series, after all, and that meant his survival. It also meant surviving so he could walk out of the Joe Louis Arena with the belt over his shoulder. And with those odds against him, with the four referees used to call the match- He had won. John Cena was walking out of the arena as the WWE Champion and not Kurt Angle. But that didn't mean Kurt wouldn't come after him again.. John would be stupid not to expect it. Still, that was at the back of his mind, a passing thought as he made his way through the backstage area. He had just turned the corner, heading out of the instant access room, when a flash of crimson locks collided with his chest.

"Would you watch where you're going?" Lita snapped from her impomptou spot on the floor.

John rolled his eyes, "I could be tellin' you the same thing. You ran into me, not the other way around."

"Whatever," the redhead grumbled irritably. "The least you could do is help me up."

"I could do that," he shifted the title belt to his right shoulder. "But, I jus' got done givin' an ass whoopin' to Angle so--"

She rolled her eyes, palms flat on the cold floor as she pushed off. "Then why don't you get out of my way so I can get to where I need to go."

John made an open gesture with his arms, "I ain't stoppin' ya."

Lita merely shook her head, red locks tossed over her shoulder with a flourish as she stormed off.

"What crawled up her ass and died?"

The West Newbury native glanced over his shoulder, "Ya got me bro," an eyebrow raised, "how's the shoulder?"

"Eh.." Dave Batista half shrugged, "I can still kick ass and that's all that matters."

"True that," the WWE champion paused, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. "You seen Orton?"

Batista rolled his eyes, "No I haven't.. I'm only the team captain for Smackdown and he just happens to be--"

"I got it," the shorter man snorted, "If you see him, tell him I'm lookin' for him."

Dave raised an eyebrow at that, "You'll have better luck asking Trish. Matter of fact, I think that's where Orton was just heading."

"Thanks bro, I'll keep that in mind."

"You might want to reconsider," at John's questioning look Dave chuckled. "The hell cat was also going in that direction."

John snorted, "Pssshh.. I can handle her an' it ain't like I'm goin' down there to talk to her anyway."

Dave laughed heartily, "Don't say I didn't warn you then.. She's pissed off at someone or something and when she's like that--"

"Yeah, yeah.. whateva." John shook it off, moving the title belt to his left shoulder. "She don' worry me none." He offered a short wave to the World Heavyweight champion, heading towards the locker room of one Trish Stratus.

"You know," Trish began as she walked out of the shower area, a towel draped over her shoulders."If there's one good thing about Survivor Series this year--"

Lita raised an eyebrow, the redhead currently leaning against a locker. "You mean aside from retaining your title.."

"That too," Trish agreed easily, "But I was going to say, that at least this year, I didn't get my nose broken by some psychotic, chair wielding redhead."

The redhead in question rolled her eyes, "All in the script blondie and you know it."

"Whatever," the Women's champion replied, she soon settling on the bench. "Are you still hanging out with me, Vikki and Lillian tonight?"

"Where else would I be?" LIta sighed heavily, "I'm not the most popular person backstge, you know."

The Canadian Diva smiled kindly, "You still have me, Vikki and Lillian and you know it."

"I know," the redhead mustered a smile. "And I appreciate it.. If not for the three of you, I don't know if I would've lasted this long."

"It'll change Li," Trish tossed the towel aside in favor of a hooded sweatshirt, "just give it some time."

Lita opened her mouth to reply, a sharp knock at the door preventing her from doing so.

"Hey Trish," John beckoned from the hallway, "You seen Orton?"

Trish tugged the sweatshirt over her head, "You just missed him, John.. Why?"

"Jus' wonderin' is all.."

The blonde woman shook her head, opening the door a fraction. "He just left for the trainers room and then well.. The main event for tonight." She opened the door wider, "You can hang out here if you want though."

"Naw, s'aight." John rolled his shoulders, "I gotta grab a shower anyways."

"Okay then.." Trish leaned against the doorway, "If I see Randy before you, I'll tell him you were looking for him."

The West Newbury native nodded in reply, turning on heel shortly after to head back to his own locker room.

Trish turned back to her best friend, "Well.. That was odd."

Lita only shrugged in response, the two chit chatting then about the storylines or lack of on the respective shows. Eventually, their attention fell to the monitor in the locker room, the two Diva's focusing their until Victoria waltzed in. Such went the remainder of the pay per view for the Diva trio, the three waiting out the rest of the night in the locker room before they had to leave. All in all, it was just like any other company sponsored event, the three more than ready to leave when all was said and done.

**-x-**

Later that night and as planned, Lillian joined the Diva's three in Trish's hotel room. Granted yes, Victoria and Trish were the worst of enemies on screen, but remained good friends behind the scenes. That didn't mean that Victoria and Trish weren't friends with Mickie, Candice or Ashley.. Just that when it came down to room-mates and travel partners, they stuck with the tried and true. And at this point in time, tried and true meant traveling with and rooming with Lillian and Lita. That was partly due to the fact that they were all familiar with each other and partly because the redheaded Diva needed the support. Whether she would admit to it or not was a different story, but regardless, they were standing by her side.

"So.." Trish began from her spot on the bed, "since Stace can't be with us, we can't dish about the latest locker room gossip."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Like we'd really want to that anyway.."

The Canadian Diva stuck out her tongue, "I was just saying.. But you have to admit, Vikki, if anything it's entertaining."

"I guess," the raven haired woman shrugged. "But, Stace isn't here, so we can't dish now can we?"

Lillian cleared her throat, "How are the plans coming for Dawn's baby shower?"

"Incredibly slow," Lita shook her head, "if you can believe it, Dawn hasn't even registered yet."

"Well," Trish chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "she has been pretty busy.. Sure, she's not traveling as much as she was, but she's still making appearances and stuff."

The blonde ring announcer sent a questioning look to Lita, "Did she at least send a guest list?"

The redheaded Diva shook her head, "She told me what invitations she wants me to use, but hasn't sent a guest list.. The only other thing she's told me is that, she wants this to be mixed company."

"Meaning what?" Victoria sat back, raven locks pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Like people from both shows or...?"

"Like inviting the guys," Lita explained quickly, "since baby showers are usually women only."

Trish snorted, "Well that should be interesting then.. Has Stacy come up with any more games yet?"

Lita shrugged, "I'm not sure.. I should probably tell her that the guys will be there though."

"That might help, Li.." Trish wrinkled her nose, "I can't see the guys playing 'Pin the Baby on the Mommy'."

Victoria snickered, "I can't say I'm looking forward to that either, but.. I think Stace means well."

"She does," Lita agreed easily, "I'll call her tomorrow or something.. To be on the safe side."

Trish nodded solemnly, "That would probably be the safest thing to do, Li." The blonde Diva paused, "Oh.. I had meant to ask.. Would you be interested in hanging out with--"

"No way," the redhead interrupted swiftly, "Trish I've got too much to do."

The Women's champion pouted, "But you don't even know what I was going to ask.."

"The answer is still no.. Trish, I have to plan out the menu, plus get the decorations and--"

"But you can take a break," Trish persisted anyway, "Come on Li, one night with me and Vikki."

Lita sent her a suspicious glance, "Just you and Vikki? I don't buy that for a minute."

"I pinky swear," the Canadian Diva extended her right pinky, "please? I mean, I'm sure you could use the break from moping around your hotel room or at home."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I don't mope.. I contemplate."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Monks contemplate and you my dear, are no monk."

"But--"

"If I can talk Chris into it," Lillian spoke up then, "would you re-consider?"

Lita flopped back, bringing her hands to her face in a show of mock defeat. "If you can get Chris to go, I'll consider it."

Trish rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it Li."

The redhead smiled wryly, "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to see Matt and Ashley?"

"Point taken, but honey.. You can't avoid him forever."

"No, but I can try.." Lita sat up then, drawing her knees to her chest, "I doubt he'd want to talk to me anyway."

Victoria sent her a look, "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually and that's if he hasn't already."

"Then why can't I?" Lita turned her face, her cheek cushioned on her kneecaps. "I know it's happened and I can't change what happened but.."

Lillian moved so she was sitting beside her, "Li.. you've got to move on and let this all go. I'm not saying that to be mean or anything, but.. If Matt has moved on--"

"I know," the redhead stated quietly, "I'm getting there...slowly but surely."

Trish frowned, "Li.. You can't wallow in guilt the rest of your life. What happened has happened, it's in the past. Big deal if the fans can't accept the fact that you aren't perfect. Big deal if people backstage want to pass judgement.. Shit happens and life goes on."

"Exactly.." Victoria moved so she was sitting on the opposite side of the redhead, "stop beating yourself up for it.. And, not that he's the best example, but if Adam can let this slide off of his back..."

Lita snorted, "I understand Vikki.. And believe it or not, Adam is actually trying to help."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"By finding out if there's ever going to be an ending to the angle from hell." Lita rested her chin on her knees, "he went to Bischoff earlier but.. Bischoff blew him off. Hopefully he'll find out tomorrow or something."

"Something tells me Bischoff won't be in the best of moods." Trish grimaced, "so just be careful tomorrow."

Lita nodded, "I plan on it, trust me. I'd like to keep my happy ass in a locker room all night, but unfortunately, it won't happen." She stretched her arms outwards, "anyway.. I think I've had enough for tonight.. I'll see y'all in the morning."

Lillian squeezed her shoulders, "Things will work out.. Just don't give up hope."

Victoria held up the other key card to the hotel room. "I'll be down in a bit, Li."

At that, Lita nodded, bidding good night to Trish and Lillian before she exited the hotel room. It was halfway to her hotel room that she nearly had another collision with the WWE Champion. Fortunately, perhaps for both of them, the redheaded Diva was more aware of her surroundings this time around...she sidestepping around him before he could move otherwise. For reasons unknown, however, she glanced back over her shoulder.. Just catching the undreadable expression on his face before he disappeared into his hotel room. The Diva almost frowned before shaking her head, Lita deciding she just didn't care anymore if people were watching her.. At least for now anyway, she tried to pretend that her problems didn't exist. Maybe that way, they would go away...even though she knew the very thought was fruitless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. People own themselves, Vince owns the WWE.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**Notes: **Wow! Thank you all who reviewed. I've tried to respond to each reviewer but if I didn't, just know I did get your review and I greatly appreciate it. Also, I'm going to try and update this weekly if not more often (I know, lofty goal for me but hopefully it'll work).. So with that said, here's the next part!

**Pertinent Note: **Where storylines are concerned, the ones I will be sticking with are Randy/Taker and the women's division. Expect some tweaking here and there, especially where it concerns the lackluster women's division. I'll be altering and mixing two storylines, you'll find out in this chapter. Also, I'm unsure as to when RAW elements are revealed to the roster, so pretend with me, okay?

**x-x-x**

With Survivor Series behind them, the Diva's four now found themselves on the road to Cleveland. Raw, of course, was scheduled to take place in Cleveland, though what would happen that night hadn't been discussed yet. Of course, that wasn't anything new to them, most of the events on Raw were kept under wraps until the pre-show meetings. But, with the fall out from Survivor Series, it was safe to say that Bischoff wouldn't be in the best of moods. And as Trish had pointed out, he would be looking for people to take his anger out on… namely people on Bischoff's bad side, which apparently included the redheaded Diva.

"Look.." Trish turned sideways so she could peer at the redhead, "I can't say for sure that Bischoff is going to target you somehow, but the _potential_ is there."

Lita shrugged, "I'd be pretty stupid not to expect it.. I know I'm not one of Bischoff's favorite people. But, for now anyway, I'm just going to go with what I know and that's the debut of the 'Cutting Edge'."

"It's too bad you can't wrestle yet," Victoria commented from her spot in the backseat with the redhead. "I mean at least that way, maybe you could participate in a match or something."

"And continuously job to the new girls?" Lita growled, "I really don't like the prospect."

The raven haired Diva smiled wryly, "Well at least I'd have someone else to bitch to about it."

Lita winced, "I'm sorry Vikki.. I just--"

"I know, Li.." Victoria shrugged, turning her face a moment to look out the window. "The women's division isn't much right now and unfortunately that means a lot of jobbing. Unless they get some fresh talent in there who don't need all of the training.. All we can do is go with it."

Trish nodded her agreement, "Look on the bright side though.. Mickie can wrestle, Ashley and Candice are learning, Torrie can almost hold her own. I think it would've been better to keep Christy on Raw though or they could've given Stace more chances to improve."

Victoria snorted, quipping sarcastically: "And why would they want to do that? I mean they let go of Jazz, Gail, Nidia and Jackie, though I can partially understand why they let go of Dawn.. Not to mention that Molly left on her own accord. I just can't see them doing something that might help the women's division."

"But it could happen," Lillian spoke up from the driver's seat. "Maybe if you all talked to Mr. McMahon or Stephanie--"

"It couldn't hurt.." Trish shrugged, "if we could present some kind of unified front or something.. Or if they went back to having the title defended on both shows, but I don't know if that's possible unless they unify the rosters again."

Lita bit her lower lip, "It would give everyone an equal opportunity if they did that, but like you said.. I can't see it happening unless the rosters are joined."

"Speaking of," Victoria turned her attention to the redhead, "we're heading over to Cincinnati tomorrow morning. You can come with us, if you want."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "And just why would I want to do that? I already told you three last night, I have a lot to plan for Dawn's baby shower. I don't have a guest list from her yet and the baby shower is scheduled two weeks from Wednesday."

"I'll help you plan," Lillian offered, a smile sent via the rear view mirror. "I love planning baby showers anyway and this time around it's for a great friend."

Victoria nodded, "I'll help you too. I'm not crazy about shopping for stuff, but I can help you decorate and cook."

"Same here," Trish piped up from the passengers seat, gesturing between herself and Victoria. "And if we need more help, we'll recruit Randy and Dave. I can _guarantee_ they won't say no."

Lita buried her face in her hands, "I have other reasons for not wanting to go you know.."

"Or reason," the Canadian Diva sent a look to the redhead, "just hang out with us in the locker room and you won't see Matt. Unless of course, you have other plans, in which case you are under no obligation to come with us."

The redhead nodded slowly, "Somehow I have this feeling that 'no' isn't an option."

"It is an option," Trish seemingly conceded, "but it's not the answer we're really looking for."

"Right.." Lita rolled her eyes, "you want me to go? Here's the deal.. if I can drive.. I'll go. But, I do have a ton of stuff that I need to get done."

"We know that," Victoria grinned, "and like we said.. We'll help you plan the baby shower, so you won't have as much to do."

Before Lita could say a word, Trish spoke up from the passengers seat, "Hey look.. There's an Applebee's up ahead, let's grab something to eat before we get to the arena."

At that, all occupants of the rental car fell silent, each seemingly caught up in their own thoughts regarding the rest of the day. Really, the only one who knew what she would be doing was Lillian.. And that was simply because she was RAW's resident ring announcer. It could be safe to assume that Victoria and Trish would be in a match of some sort, while Lita was supposed to appear with Edge for the debut of his 'talk show'. They also knew that Shane would be backstage that night, just as he usually was after a pay-per-view. Outside of that, what _actually_ happened that night would all depend on what management decided. And given the foul mood that Bischoff was certain to be in, everything was questionable.

**x-x-x**

As they always did, the RAW roster assembled for the pre-show meeting.. This time in one of the larger locker rooms instead of the catering hall. Also different this time around, Bischoff wasn't the one running the meeting…instead both Vince and Shane McMahon were at the head of the room, one table piled with thin sheets of stapled paper between them. The tag team champions were standing at the back of the room, with various wrestlers and Diva's claiming seats scattered around the room. Absent, however, from the pre-show meeting were Ric Flair and surprisingly, Edge.

"Well, we know why Ric is absent.." Bischoff sent a curious look to the redhead, "so where's Edge?"

Lita shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't travel with him and I usually don't travel with him."

Vince McMahon frowned, "I suppose we'll cancel the debut then," his attention fell briefly on Hunter. "Which means you'll pretty much have a monologue out there."

The blonde man in question nodded, "With the same amount of time or cut shorter?"

"Shorter," Shane replied, a script in his hand. "We'll just make a few adjustments to the scripts before we hand these out. It shouldn't take too long though."

Vince nodded, "Tonight there are four matches scheduled, not counting the main event. Our first match will be Carlito taking on HBK, we'll have a backstage segment after that, one surprise element and then our second match will be a six Diva tag match." The Chairman paused, "Scratch that.. The surprise element will take place before the first match with the backstage segment taking place before the second match."

The superstars blinked, trying to digest the scheduled first half of RAW before Shane spoke up again.

"We'll have two surprise elements taking place before the six Diva tag match." He set down the script in his hand, "on the second half of the show, we'll have two matches, Hunter's speech and of course- the main event." He smiled apologetically, "All of these changes will be noted where necessary in the scripts."

The elder McMahon nodded in turn, "The main event will be a triple threat match, with a few stipulations to be named on air. The participants will be Chris Masters, Kurt Angle and John Cena. After the main event, we may have another surprise element, depending on how we're doing with time."

"Sounds fun," Trish whispered over to the raven haired Diva. "Yet another six Diva tag match."

Victoria nodded, opening her mouth to reply before she was interrupted.

"If there are no questions, you all are dismissed." Vince picked up the stack of papers, "your revised scripts, if the changes are necessary, will be delivered thirty minutes prior to RAW." His eyes fell on the redheaded Diva, "Lita.. If we could have a moment of your time.."

The Diva in question nodded hesitantly, "Sure.." glancing to Victoria, Trish and Lillian the redhead shrugged. "I guess I'll see you when I'm done."

The trio nodded in turn, Lillian giving her friend's shoulder a quick squeeze before they exited the locker room.

"How are things going, Lita?" Shane questioned as the three walked towards the appointed office.

"Could be better, could be worse.." the redhead replied truthfully, "how are things with you?"

"Great actually," he shook his head, a smile present on his face. "He's getting into everything now."

The Diva smiled warmly, following behind Vince once they reached the office. "Bring pictures with you next time."

Shane nodded, "I'll do that.. I have a few in my wallet but--"

"Let's get started," Vince interrupted as he took a seat behind the desk. "I'm sorry if I'm rushing here, but quite a few of the scripts need to be modified."

Lita only shrugged, seating herself in front of the desk while Shane joined his father. "So.."

"With Adam not present tonight.. I'm wondering if you'd like another role." The Chairman sat back, hands bridging together. "What would you say to being a referee?"

The redhead blinked, "For the six Diva tag match? I can't say I'd mind that but--"

Mr. McMahon shook his head, "It wouldn't be for the Diva tag match…it would be for the main event."

An eyebrow arched, "But I'm not involved in that storyline in any way.. It wouldn't make sense."

"Which is why it would make perfect sense," Vince smiled broadly, "you see Lita, we're going to have Chris ask for a new referee to level the playing field. That referee will be appointed by Shane and not revealed until the main event."

The redhead remained hesitant, "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do tonight? I mean, it just doesn't make a lot of sense.. I'm not connected to any of them in any way."

"But, you will be." Vince sat forwards, a pen tapping on the desk now. "When Adam decides to cash in with his contract.."

"Which is still a little while away," Lita reminded then, "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful here, but--"

Shane held up a hand, "We're working on something with creative.. To hint at the eventual feud between Adam and John. When we know more, of course we'll inform you, but for tonight.. How about a small reprieve."

"How so?" The redhead's forehead etched in clear cut confusion. "Unless you're planning on aligning Adam with either Kurt or Chris, I--"

"It would be a temporary alliance between Adam, Chris and Kurt." Mr. McMahon removed his reading glasses, "as Shane has stated, creative is already working on something regarding the feud between Adam and John. Part of it will involve an extension with the title shot contract."

Lita nodded slowly, "I guess I'll referee then.. It'll just be the same anyway, go out there, get called a slut and go on my merry way."

Shane grimaced trying to keep a straight face. "Just report back here after the first match, we'll have all of the details for tonight worked out."

The redhead nodded in response, pushing back from the desk to make her exit from the office. While she was somewhat grateful to at least get some television time, she wasn't exactly sure why it was happening. Granted, yes, Shane had made a point with the eventual feud between Adam and John, but where else did she really tie in? A frown marred her features, the redhead then navigating her way through the corridors to find Victoria, Trish and Lillian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. People own themselves, Vince owns the WWE.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** I'm going to pretend that Edge was not injured.. I'll work that in somehow.. And after some debating.. I will be discarding whatever plans they have for the RAW GM; women's division stuff, I'm okay for now…along with the title situations on the respective shows. Obviously, I'll be making my own adjustments to the shows when I feel it's necessary.. Should anything else change, I'll let you know.

**x-x-x**

Once Lita had managed to locate Trish, Lillian and Victoria; the redhead informed them of Shane's apparent plan to get her involved on RAW that night. And while the Diva trio did trust the younger McMahon…they did question why he would have Lita in the role of guest referee for the main event. Much like the redhead, Trish and Victoria both felt that Lita being the guest referee for the six Diva tag match would've made more sense. Granted, they still didn't know when she would be competing again…but she was still a RAW Diva. Even though she wasn't the most popular of any of the Diva's at that moment.. She was still a Diva. But, the redhead knew that arguing with any of the McMahon's ….or trying to make sense of their thinking….would just lead to a dead end. As such, Lita really had no other choice but to wait until the powers that be summoned her back to the appointed office. And that moment came with twenty minutes to go before RAW kicked off.

"You needed to see me?" Lita began as she entered the office, expecting to see only Shane and Vince McMahon.. "Should I come back?"

Shane shook his head, indicting for her to close the door. "Everyone in here is involved in the main event.." his attention fell briefly on Daivari, "except for him. But he does need to know what's going on." The younger McMahon gestured next to the couch, "please.. Have a seat."

Kurt Angle moved from the couch, the redhead soon finding herself seated between Chris Masters and none other than the WWE Champion-- John Cena.

"As Shane just mentioned," Mr. McMahon began from behind the desk, "everyone in this room will be involved in the main event for tonight.. But before we get to that, I'll explain the events leading up to it." The Chairman nodded first to Kurt, "Due to your loss at Survivor Series…you'll be confronting Mr. Bischoff. Demanding for a re-match or at least a shot at John. Instead of Cena, however, you'll be in a surprise match."

Shane nodded, "With Adam not being here tonight, Bischoff needs to take out his 'anger and frustration' on someone…who better than Lita.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, "But she's not even cleared to wrestle yet…and you want to put her in a match with me?"

Shane held up a hand, "Let me explain.. Because Adam is not here, it would seem that Lita has no one to come to her rescue, right?" His gaze fell on the WWE Champion, "that's where you come into play."

At that, both John and Lita snorted in disbelief; the West Newbury native speaking first: "You have got to be kidding me.. Granted, I'm guessin' that I'll hafta face Copeland eventually but--"

"Just let me explain please," Shane expelled a patient sigh, "and have some blind faith… this will all make sense in time.. Now, your interference will set up the main event for tonight." Glancing between Chris, Kurt and John he continued: "We'll have ourselves a triple threat match with certain stipulations."

"Which will be named by Mr. Bischoff," Vince picked it up from there, "for the time being.. We just need Lita, Kurt, Daivari and Chris to stay, so we can shoot the necessary spots."

John nodded hesitantly as he rose from the couch, his title belt draped over his shoulder. "So I'm guessin' that Daivari here is the referee?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders, indicating without words, that John would just have to wait and see. And once the door closed behind him, Shane's attention turned to Chris. "Just take your revised script for tonight…" he handed over the aforementioned pieces of paper. "And come back here during the first commercial break so we can film."

The young wrestler nodded, tucking the script in the back pocket of his jeans before also exited the office.

Vince glanced between the remaining four, "We don't have much time before RAW kicks off so let's try to get this right the first time."

Shane motioned for Eric to step forward, "We'll need you in front of the desk.. Kurt and Daivari right about here.." he gestured to a spot near the wall, "and Lita at the door."

With Vince and Shane watching; Eric, Daivari, Kurt and Lita arranged themselves accordingly…the promo going off relatively smooth. And once that was finished, they were also dismissed from the office.. Eric staying behind while Lita, Kurt and Daivari went their separate ways in the hallway. And if Lita had been hesitant about her appearing on RAW tonight earlier…her hesitation had only tripled after the meeting in the office. Not that she didn't trust the Olympic gold medal winner.. But as Kurt had stated and as she well knew.. She was **not** cleared to wrestle. Unfortunately there wasn't much else she could do except go with the flow.

**-x-x-x-**

Prior to their 'match', Lita found herself conversing with Kurt in the hallways.. The Pittsburgh native explaining that he really didn't want to go through with it and that he would of course take it easy. The redhead had thanked him for that…pointing out that this was one of the few times he would get more cheers than boos from the crowd. To that, Kurt shook his head, giving the redhead's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she made her way out to the ring without the usual entrance music.. Lita sucking in a sharp breath; stealing her nerves as she made her way towards the stage. Almost instantly, she was met with an onslaught of boos and 'slut' chants from the rowdy Cleveland crowd…the Diva tossing her hair and doing her best to not let it get to her. Chin held high, she marched down the ramp, climbing into the ring with practiced ease…noting the masked smile from Lillian as she took her place.

"It's an Angle slam," Kurt whispered to the redhead as he met her in the center of the ring, "ankle lock after that.. I won't put as much pressure on it.. I promise."

Lita smiled grimly, "I appreciate it Kurt.."

His eyes glinted apologetically as he stepped back, "After Cena hit's the ring.. You're down by the barricade.. Either the trainers, Cena or possibly Masters will take you back."

The Diva nodded imperceptibly, Kurt quickly grabbing her to hoist her over his shoulders for the Angle slam. And just as she had expected, the crowd cheered.. The volume increasing when the ankle lock was slapped on. Lita counted backwards in her mind, noting that Kurt had gone after her left ankle…the Diva thankful for that fact. And as promised, he was taking it easier on her.. The submission hold held until Cena hit the ring.

"Get out of the ring now," the West Newbury native told her quietly, "Masters is gonna be down here any minute."

The Diva nodded, rolling out under the bottom ring rope to huddle against the barricade. She winced as she curled her legs inwards, even if Kurt had taken it easier…it still hurt like a bitch.

"_Why in the hell would Cena come to her aid?"_

"_Who cares, Coach.. All that matters is that someone back there had the decency to put an end to that!"_

Hazel eyes watched on as the chaos unfolded in the ring.. Chris hitting the ring as planned which caused Bischoff to make an appearance.

"Mr. McMahon told me I had to set and accomplish a goal tonight.." Bischoff directed his attention to the carnage in the ring, "And I've just thought of my goal… my goal tonight, live on RAW.. Is to see John Cena lose his WWE Championship…in a triple threat match." He moved the microphone away from his mouth for a moment, a self satisfied smirk crossing his features. "But it won't just be a triple threat match… it will be a no disqualifications, no count outs.. Triple threat _submission_ match."

Lita watched on as Chris, Kurt and Daivari left the area.. A trainer coming to her aid eventually, with Cena leaving the ring last. And on her way to the backstage, the redhead was informed of another promo.. This time with the WWE Champion in the trainers room.

"Are you alright?"

The redhead glanced to towards the direction of the voice, "I'll be fine Kurt.. Remember, I've taken a lot worse than this.."

"Lita…" Shane McMahon appeared next, "you and John need to get to the trainers room so we can shoot the next promo.. It may or may not go on television, but if it doesn't, it'll be online."

The WWE Champion soon appeared on the scene, nodding slightly to Shane before his attention fell on the redhead. "I know this ain't gonna be the last time that someone's gonna ask ya but--"

"I'm fine," she interrupted shortly, red locks swept over her shoulder as they made their way to the trainers room. "Kurt took it easier on me.. I'm walking.. I'm fine." The Diva left it at that, Shane going over what their promo in the locker room would cover.

For his part, John followed behind the two, catching words here and there…figuring he would just wing the promo when it came time.

Shane stopped just ahead of the trainers room, glancing between the two RAW superstars. "Do you both know what you're doing?"

Lita nodded, "I go in.. get my ankle looked at.. He just happens to be in there too, so I question why he helped."

"And I'm gonna guess she just brushes it off when I explain, right?" John glanced to Shane for confirmation, the younger McMahon nodding. "Then I'm good to go."

At that, Lita made her way inside the trainers room, getting herself situated before the WWE Champion also entered. Of course, Shane did have some doubts about how the promo with the two would go… Lita wasn't the best on the microphone and John was just unpredictable. And Shane knew that both of them were very opinionated and not afraid to voice those opinions. But then, that could just make for a more realistic promo .. Or it could mean having to quickly re-shoot the promo. Whatever the case, Shane observed from the hallway, staying out of the camera's view to oversee the shot. Fortunately for the three, the promo went well.. Lita 'limping' out of the trainers room when it was all said and done.

**A/N: **sorry for shortness.. I'm already working on the next chapter and that'll be up in a day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. People own themselves, Vince owns the WWE.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: **See previous chapters for any applicable notes… my mind is kinda foggy on how the triple threat match _actually _went down.. So .. Cut me a little slack….please?

**x-x-x**

Lita sighed as she tugged on the top half of her referee's uniform for the night, the redhead already donning the short black shorts.. Her left ankle was wrapped to follow through with prior events and all of the necessary promos had been shot. The RAW crowd -- both in the arena and watching on television -- knew that Chris Masters had requested an impartial referee… they just didn't know who that referee was going to be. And while the Diva was still hesitant about the prospect.. There really wasn't much she could do about it now. About fifteen minutes prior to this particular moment, Shane had stopped by to let her know that he would be ringside for the match.. And that she would be coming out last.. While he would be going out first. And before Shane had stopped by, Dawn had called… to give Lita a list of people to invite to the baby shower. With a sigh she moved from the bench, wishing that she could back out of the match…even though it was but five minutes away from happening.

"Lita?" A voice that the redhead pegged as Shane McMahon beckoned from the hallway. "Last commercial set is running now.."

"I'm ready, Shane.." Lita tugged her hair back and up, securing it in a ponytail as she exited the locker room. "Will Bischoff be ringside too?"

The dark haired man shook his head, "Bischoff will be joining The King, Coach and Styles.. My dad will be ringside with me."

The redhead nodded as they trekked through the hallway, "So.. It'll be you and your dad first, then Masters.. Kurt .. And Cena."

Shane nodded, "Correct.. You'll be coming out last to your own entrance music.." Winking he added: "Which you can thank the arena crew later…they managed to dig that out of the archives somewhere."

"Very funny," she commented wryly. "Though, it'll be nice to go out there to my own music.."

He quirked a smile, "Just give it some time…things will start to change, I promise you that."

Lita blinked, "But you aren't in charge of RAW.. I thought Bischoff had the final say on RAW storylines and whatever.."

Shane merely smiled in response, the two falling silent as they reached the main part of the hallway.

"Lita.. Shane," Vince greeted the two… the only who seemed to be in the mood to talk. "Eric is already with the announce team." The Chairman glanced between the three competitors for the match. "And as you can see… everyone else is here."

Kurt snapped out of his pre-match state long enough to ask: "So who's the referee?"

Vince, Shane and Lita exchanged a look…neither offering an answer to his question..

John raised an eyebrow, glancing cautiously between the McMahon's and Lita. "She's the referee?"

The Diva raised an eyebrow at that, "Is there a problem with me being the referee?"

Shane coughed to garner the attention of everyone present, "I'd offer an explanation but.. The match is set to start soon." He smiled shortly, "so.. Everyone.. Take your places…and give it your all out there."

Lita stepped back, leaning against one of the pillars, her eyes closing as 'Here Comes the Money' was blasted over the sound system. She could hear the applause and the cheers from the crowd as Shane and Vince made their way down to the ring…a few moments later and Lillian was taking over.

"_The following is a triple threat submission match and it is for the WWE Championship!"_

Hazel eyes watched idly, as Chris Masters rolled his shoulders.. A breath inhaled and exhaled slowly before he made his way through the curtains.

"_Introducing first.. He is from Los Angeles, California.. Chris Masters!"_

"And here comes the Masterpiece!" Coach spoke up once the usual showmanship had been completed. "You could be looking at the next WWE Champion."

"Quite frankly-- I don't care who becomes the next WWE Champion.. As long as there is a new champion."

"_And his opponent… from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.. He is the only Olympic Gold medal winner in the WWE… Kurt Angle!"_

"We have Masters with the Master Lock.. Kurt has the ankle lock.." Styles paused, "have you ever seen John Cena use a submission maneuver?"

"_And his opponent.. He is from West Newbury, Massachusetts.. And the current WWE Champion… John Cena!"_

"And as all of you at home can see.. No referee has been appointed for this match."

"_Ladies and gentlemen.. I have just been informed by the Chairman, Mr. McMahon.. That Daivari has been banned from ringside."_

**x-x-x**

Lita sucked in a sharp breath…releasing it slowly as she waited for 'Love, Fury, Passion, Energy' to hit the sound system. She shook her arms out…counting backwards in her head before the opening strains hit.. She could hear the boos from the crowd starting, but she held her chin high as she marched through the curtains.. All she had to do.. Was stand in a relatively safe spot and wait for someone to hit a submission maneuver…wait for them to submit and her job was over. Gingerly, she made her way up the steel steps, climbing through the middle and top ropes to take her place in the center of the ring. She waited until Lillian was seated, a glance to Shane and Vince…awaiting their signal to officially start the match.

"_And the referee has called for the bell.."_

"_Can she even count to three?"_

"_Coach.. I'd watch what you say.." the King paused, "I don't doubt for a second that she could kick your ass."_

"_And Masters and Angle are double teaming the Champ, John Cena."_

"_I can't believe this.. Kurt Angle -- an Olympic champion -- actually has the nerve to put his hands on the referee!"_

"_Chris Masters has the Champ in the Master Lock.. It looks like the Champ is fading and--"_

"_Kurt interferes, taking Masters out of the ring with a clothesline."_

"Dad…are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Trust me Shane.. Everything will work out for the best interest of us all.."

"_It looks like Kurt Angle is bringing in a steel chair!"_

"_He's about to use it on Cena.. And the Champ has knocked out Kurt Angle.. He's going after Masters now.."_

"_And John Cena has Chris Masters locked in the S.T.F!"_

"_And here is your winner and -still- the WWE Champion…John Cena!"_

Lita dropped his wrist seconds after it had been raised.. The appointed referee crossing the length of the ring to retrieve his custom title belt. and once that task had been completed, the Diva exited the ring…wanting to leave ring side completely before Shane stopped her.

"I think you'll want to stick around for this," the younger McMahon told her, "my dad is about to make a very important announcement."

"As I said earlier…if Eric Bischoff could not accomplish his goal tonight…it would be time to take out the trash." Vince McMahon sent a broad smirk in Eric's direction. "So… if Mr. Bischoff would please come down to my ring.." He raised an eyebrow when Bischoff hesitated, "that means now, damn it! Get down to this ring!"

Lita, Shane and John stepped aside as Bischoff made his way down to the ramp; the three then resuming their spots .. .with their backs facing the Titantron.

The redhead blinked, "It's happening now?"

Shane grinned, "No time like the present, right?"

John eyed the younger McMahon warily, "Remind me to never get on your bad side.."

"Now.." Vince held the microphone to his mouth, Bischoff standing before him. "You seemed pretty confident when you made this main event…and to your credit…you gave this crowd one hell of a main event." His expression waxed serious as he continued: "But, Eric, you failed to accomplish the goal that you set… and if I'm anything.. I am a man of my word."

The current RAW G.M. shook his head, pleading with Vince with each passing second..

"Eric Bischoff--- You're fired!"

Lita, Shane and John grinned…the Cleveland crowd starting up the 'Goodbye' as Bischoff exited the ring.

"The New General Manager of RAW will be named, live, next week in Charleston,South Carolina." Mr. McMahon spoke as Bischoff disappeared through the curtains, "it's time to ring in an early New Year."

"Hey Shane.." Lita sent the man in question a look, "who's the new G.M.?"

The younger McMahon grinned, "You'll find out next week…just like everyone else."

The redhead pouted, "Well that's not very fair…come on, just tell me something … a hint maybe?"

Shane shook his head, the two walking up the ramp first. "No.. I promised dad that I wouldn't say anything."

"Well you're no fun," Lita rolled her eyes, the two falling silent as they walked through the curtains. "Are you sure you can't give me one little hint?"

"We have a reason to celebrate, tonight!" Victoria declared as Shane and Lita entered the main part of the hallway. "Bischoff is gone!"

Lita nodded her agreement, a hand reaching upwards to release her hair from the confines of the ponytail. "You got that right.. Although, I'm not so sure about the celebrating part… especially since you, Trish and Lillian have this crazy idea to drive to Cincinnati tomorrow.."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "It's not like Cincinnati is that far, ya know.."

"I never said it was," Lita rolled her shoulders as they trekked back to Trish's locker room. "But, if y'all intend on 'celebrating' tonight.. I doubt you'll want to drive there with a hangover."

"Man.. I hafta put up with your annoying asses enough," John stated from behind the two. "Now I hafta deal with y'all in Cincinnati?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Why are you going to Cincinnati?"

"Dark match.. Me, Batista and Rey are taking on J.B.L., Angle and Orton."

"I see," the California native nodded slowly. "We're going--"

"To bug the hell out of people." Lita supplied without missing a beat, "specifically.. We're going to bug Randy, Dave and Chris Benoit." She paused as they reached one of the hallways leading to a set of locker rooms. "And Trish has a Survivor Series re-match with Melina."

John smirked, "I'll keep all this information in mind so I can avoid ya.. Since some people seem to have a problem with runnin' into other people in hallways."

The redhead scoffed, "I came out worse for the wear than you did, ya know.. .and the least you could've done was helped me up."

"Anyway," Victoria reached for the door knob of Trish's locker room. "I'm sure Trish is ready to leave.. And you," a pointed glance to the redhead, "need to change so we can all leave…after Lillian gets here anyway."

"Whatever," the redhead rolled her eyes, entering the locker room as soon as the door was opened. "If y'all want to go out…go ahead and have fun.. I'm staying in."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "So you think.." she waited until the two were inside the locker room. "You're coming with me, Vikki and Lil.. We have a great reason to go out and celebrate.. And Carlito is already planning on hitting the Cleveland Beach Club."

Lita sent her a baffled look, "And since when did we start hanging around Sideshow Bob?"

"We don't, but.. It's one of the clubs open tonight." Trish shrugged, sitting back on the bench while Lita changed. "And like I already said.. We have a great reason to go celebrate, so no…you are not staying in."

Lita rolled her eyes in reply, shedding the referee's uniform quickly in favor of her more comfortable street clothes. And once she was ready, Victoria grabbed Lillian's stuff…adding it to her own so they could wait for the blonde ring announcer in the parking lot. As the Diva trio waited, they learned that most of the RAW roster would be heading out that night.. Trish and Victoria still insisting to the redhead that she just had to join them. And while Lita wanted nothing more than to stay in…she found herself on the losing end of the argument when Lillian arrived. With her fate for the night sealed, Lita climbed into the passengers seat of Victoria's rental car.. The two trailing after Trish and Lillian on the way back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. People own themselves, Vince owns the WWE.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** After some thinking…and a suggestion…I'm going to include the Trial of Eric Bischoff .. But that won't come for a few more chapters.. Just have some patience and I'll get to it. Oh yes, and this should be obvious, quite a few real life relationships are being ignored.

**-x-x-x-**

_Cleveland Beach Club_

True to Trish's previous statement, Lita found herself at the Cleveland Beach Club…along with most of the active RAW roster. Even the superstars who had been in favor with the now ex-GM were out tonight, Lita spotting Triple H giving choice words of 'advice' to Chris Masters and Carlito in one of the corners. She could see Trish and Lillian out on the dance floor with Ashley; Candice and Victoria not far off. In another corner, she saw Gene Snitsky and Tyson Tomko with Viscera taking up a table near the DJ's booth. And while her friends were having a good time in the beach themed club, Lita was not. The club was too tacky, in her opinion, the music too loud and the general atmosphere was too happy. To top it all off, Trish had been persistent on Lita's wearing a borrowed skirt from Lillian and a revealing top from the Women's Champions suitcase. And she knew that Trish meant well, but at that moment, Lita wished that the Canadian Diva's intentions were directed towards someone else.

"Man, I thought he'd never shut up," Chris Masters sent a look back over his shoulder. "You'd think I was incapable of taking care of myself."

Lita snorted softly, "Triple H is just the equivalent to JBL here on RAW.. But I guess he means well."

The young wrestler's attention shifted to the redhead at the bar, "I get that part, but if I wanted his advice.. I'd ask for it."

Lita almost smiled, "Advice usually comes to you when you don't want it.. And then when you do want it, there's no one there to give it."

"Or people just ignore the advice the first time," Kurt Angle spoke up from further down the bar. "I'm starting to think it's all over-rated."

"Possibly," the Diva conceded, red locks swept over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. "But the same could be said for a lot of things in life."

Kurt picked up the glass in his hand, moving so he was two bar stools away. "I guess our cynical outlook was too much for Masters," he nodded in the direction that Chris had taken off in. "Or he just found better company.."

Lita expelled a short laugh, "I can't say I'm the best of company these days.. Trish says I mope too much."

"If it's any consolation.. I haven't been much better," Kurt drained the last of the amber liquid in the glass. "I usually don't drink."

The redhead quirked a smile, "Well I guess misery loves company, eh?"

"Usually, but.. I can't say I feel like being miserable tonight." Kurt nodded towards the crowded dance floor. "This mood is getting to me."

"At least that's one of us," Lita said softly, a short sigh escaping as she flicked a glance to her watch. "If I wasn't playing designated driver tonight, I'd leave now."

Reaching towards her, Kurt gave her near shoulder a soft squeeze. "Things will change Lita.. Just give it some time." He offered her a smile, leaving behind the empty glass and the redhead to join the throng of people on the dance floor.

"And in the end, she's always alone.." Lita sat back in the bar stool, "I wonder why I even bother anymore."

"Li?" Trish Stratus soon appeared in front of her, "hon.. Why are you just sitting here?"

"Because the bar counter and I have bonded," Lita informed her friend with all seriousness. "And don't give me that look, Trish, you know why I'm just sitting here.. I didn't want to come here in the first place."

Trish frowned, "And the point of coming here was to celebrate and have a good time.. Can you at least do one or the other?" She held out a hand to her friend, "come on.. Dance with me and Lil."

Lita eyed her warily, "If I do that, then do you promise to leave me alone? You know I can't leave because otherwise you, Vikki and Lil are walking back to the hotel…you know I can't drink because I drove us here and--"

"I promise," the Canadian Diva linked arms with her, "now come on…if Snitsky can have a good time, so can you."

**-x-x-x-**

The two Diva's soon found themselves swept up in the crowd, the redhead hoping she could just blend in and become an anonymous club goer. But she couldn't even accomplish that…yet this time around, it wasn't such a bad thing. Her back was pressed tightly to that of another body, the redhead guessing Victoria by the familiar scent of the perfume wafting towards her. Trish was standing in front of her, while Lillian was on the other side of Trish…and much to the delight of the on looking males -- and to the utmost shock of the redhead -- the three Diva's were soon grinding to the music. Lita had forgotten what this was like.. To be this carefree, not worrying about who was watching her or what everyone else was thinking about her. Those times seemed so distant to her now, fleeting memories that she found herself clinging to in the middle of the night. A time before her image had been shattered, when she had been wanted.. A time that would probably never return.

Waving her hand in front of her face, Lita sucked in a much needed breath. "I think I'm going to take a breather.." She rolled her eyes when Trish blinked, revising and repeating her previous statement in a louder tone. "I'm taking a breather so I can use the bathroom."

"I'll come with you," Victoria quite yelled into the redhead's ear. "And if you thought Christy was hyper.. Candice has her beat."

Lita glanced back to the Diva in question, "I'll take your word for it Vikki.." Raising an eyebrow she added: "And would you mind not shouting in my ear? I've had enough injuries in my career, I don't need to add deafness to that list."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes in response, the two falling silent as they fought their way through the crowd to find the bathrooms.

"So tell me something, Li.." Victoria sent her a look, "how does it feel to be Adam free?"

Lita blinked, "You act like he and I are dating or something.. Though I admit, it's nice not having to use his entrance music when I'm walking down to the ring.."

"It was nice to hear it," Victoria admitted, the two falling into the long line for the women's restroom. "When are you cleared to wrestle?"

"I find out at my next doctor's appointment," Lita stretched her arms overhead, "I feel fine and all, but it's the doc's decision."

Victoria sent her a hopeful look, "For the sake of the women's division, I hope it's good news. We could really use you back in the ring, Li."

Lita smiled wryly, "Believe me when I say…in the ring is where I want to be. Wrestling of course, instead of being someone's valet."

Easily, Victoria nodded her agreement, the two women falling silent again as they continued to wait in line. The silence continued, though that was because the bathroom was packed, until they were back in the hallway.. Victoria heading back to the dance floor while Lita was heading back to the bar.

"You're that slut from that wrestling company," a random patron spoke from behind her. "The one that screwed around with that Edge guy."

Lita's jaw clenched, the Diva forcing herself to keep her eyes ahead while she sat down. "I'll have an iced tea please.."

"I never would've thought I'd catch you around here," the man continued as he stood next to her. "I just gotta wonder.. Do you only open your legs to your co-workers or does that apply to everyone?"

Inhaling sharply, Lita focused her attention one of the many bottles of liquor behind the bar. Wishing she could have a drink, though knowing full well she couldn't.

"I'll take that silence as a yes," a hand reached out, toying with her hair. "I'm sure this will be enjoyable for both of us…don't you think?"

The redhead smiled darkly, turning so she was facing him, her hand flying up swiftly to connect harshly with his cheek. "I don't know about you, but that was pretty enjoyable for me."

"Bitch," he spat out harshly, his own hand flying out to backhand her. His arm reared back to strike her again, only to have one of the club's bouncers stop him.

Lita held her cheek with one hand, trying to look as distressed as possible when the bouncer sent her a questioning look. "He was harassing me, sir.."

The burly bouncer glanced to the bartender for confirmation, making short work of escorting the man outside.

"Damn it, I scuffed my nail polish.." Lita shook her head, accepting the baggie of ice from the bartender. "Well.. Tonight was going somewhat okay.."

"You're lucky you didn't get your ass tossed outta here," the WWE Champion spoke up from nearby. "But you are gonna have a nasty bruise.."

Lita smirked, "Thanks for pointing that out, Cena.. Really, I wouldn't have guessed."

John shook his head, "Are you alright? Granted, I know you slapped him an' he prolly deserved it but--"

"I'll be fine when I'm sitting back in my hotel room," Lita cut him off, the plastic baggie of ice deposited in the nearest trash can. "

"You ain't gonna be fine without that ice," he told her when she started to walk away.

Lita tossed a look back over her shoulder, "And why do you care?" Sighing softly, she shook her head. "You know what, never mind.. I just need to find Trish, Lillian and Victoria…see if they're ready to leave."

John smirked, "They just left. I think I overheard Trish talkin' 'bout how she had too much to drink."

Lita smiled dryly, "Well that's just lovely.. So nice of them to wait for me.." She dug into the purse she was toting, finally finding the car key. "See you around, Cena."

He grabbed her elbow before she could leave again, "Actually.. I was wonderin' if you could give me a ride back? My ride jus' ditched me."

An eyebrow quirked, "And just why would I want to do that? You have money, don't you? Call a cab."

"I could but," he released her elbow long enough to grab the car key from her. "I think I'll use your rental."

Lita snatched the key back from him, "Fine.. I'll give you a ride back to the hotel." She swept her hair over her shoulder, shrugging back into her jacket as they exited the club. "Just don't say a word to Trish, Lillian or Victoria about what happened back there.. I'd like to tell them myself."

"I heard what he said to ya," John mentioned as she unlocked the passengers side door.

"What of it?"

He waited until she was inside the car, buckling his seat belt once she was settled. "Are you alright?"

Lita smiled thinly, the key soon in the ignition. "It's not like it's something I haven't heard already. I've gotten used to it."

John wasn't quite sure what to say to that, which was surprising to him because he usually knew what to say. Whatever the case, the car was soon engulfed in silence, Lita focusing her attention solely on the road while John kept his attention on the passing buildings. And as much as she tried to hide it, what happened back at the club was disturbing the redheaded Diva…not that she would admit that nor would she talk to the man in the passengers seat about it. For Lita, it was more of the 'same shit, different day' type of deal. And as she had told John, she was used to it…that didn't mean she had to like it, but she was more than used to it. The two were silent until they reached the hotel, John asking if she was actually going to put some ice on the bruise forming on her cheek…and when Lita informed him that she would, they parted ways in the lobby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. People own themselves, Vince owns the WWE.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: **Nothing new to add at this time..

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Trish woke up with a splitting headache, Victoria was feeling queasy and even Lillian wasn't looking so hot. Lita had greeted the sleepy trio in the hallway, the Diva's debating if they should have breakfast first or just hit the road to Cincinnati right now. It wasn't until Lita pointed out that it wasn't even 8:00 and it only took two hours or so to get there…they might as well get breakfast first. That resulted in the four leaving the hallway to head downstairs to the hotel restaurant. And it was in the restaurant that they ran into most of their fellow employees…a good deal of them sporting the tell tale signs of hangovers. Lita took the opportunity to tell her friends about the bruise on her cheek.. Though she wasn't sure if they understood all she had to say. Whatever the case, however, she had told them instead of having them find out from someone else. And while Lita placed an order for actual breakfast fare; Trish, Lillian and Victoria stuck to ordering coffee.

"Ugh.." Trish let out a low groan, "my head is pounding.."

Lita shook her head, "Well that's what you get for drinking that much last night, Trish.." An eyebrow arched in Lillian and Victoria's direction, "and the two of you. Knowing that we were driving the next day."

"Whatever," Victoria mumbled under her breath, ".sorry for ditching you last night.. I think we shared a taxi with Sideshow Bob.."

"You think," the redhead repeated carefully. "Well as long as you three got back safely, that's what matters."

Lillian half nodded, "I think either Chris or Randy has a rental car in one of our names.. Chris also took care of a hotel room for you."

Lita nodded, "I wonder how you remember that, but thanks for letting me know."

Trish rested her head on the table, "I want to find a hole and crawl in there.. I know we told them we'd meet them today but.."

"Well, even if you three weren't heading over, I'd have to." Lita bridged her hands together, resting them atop the table. "I have to invite the Smackdown half of Dawn's invitee list."

Victoria sent her a questioning look, "When did you talk to Dawn?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Last night before the main event.. She's not inviting too many people, considering it's Dawn… but it's still a good amount. She also told me that she's registered already, but her family took care of that stuff so…the guests don't have to bring a present."

Lillian opened her mouth to ask about the list, but cut herself short when the coffee arrived.

Trish nursed her coffee, grimacing slightly before she glanced to Lita. "So who did Dawn invite?"

"The three of you, Chris Benoit, Rey, Rob--"

"Conway?"

Lita shook her head, "Van Dam.. Tommy, Melina, Kurt, Tazz, Stevie.." she paused for thought, "and Cena. She told me that her family already took care of a 'traditional' baby shower so this is more like a party with close friends. I think she just misses everyone, ya know? Oh yeah and of course, Randy and Dave are invited."

Lillian nodded slowly, "That makes sense. And Stacy said she'll be able to make it, right?"

The redhead shrugged, "I'm guessing she'll be there, but that all depends on if she's done filming her movie roles and whatever else it is she's doing in L.A. If she can't make it, she's supposed to send a list of the party games…whether or not Dawn uses them is another story."

"What party are y'all talkin' 'bout?" The WWE Champion set down his own plate, a chair also dragged over. "An' am I invited?"

"It's for Dawn's informal baby shower that really isn't a baby shower," Lita explained shortly. "And yes, you're invited."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "So where is it bein' held an' more importantly, when is it all goin' down?"

Lita swallowed down the bite of food in her mouth, "Two weeks from tomorrow and it'll probably be at Dawn's.. if it's not at Dawn's it'll be at my house."

"I'll keep it all in mind then," he rolled his shoulders, "it would be nice to see Dawn an' all that…but I don' know where McMahon plans on sendin' me for appearances an' shit."

Lillian shrugged, "You've skipped house shows for a wedding…why would a baby shower for a friend be any different?"

"Yeah that is true," John took a moment to chew the food in his mouth. "Who all is invited?"

The redhead gestured between herself and her fellow Diva's. "Us four, Randy, Dave, Melina, Chris Benoit, Rey, Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, Kurt, Tazz and Steven Richards.. Stacy and Nidia may or may not be there." She frowned thoughtfully, "Dawn also asked me to call a few people over in TNA."

Victoria sent her a questioning look, "Such as?"

Lita took a sip of her orange juice, "Bubba, Devon, Spike, Rhino, possibly Jackie and Charlie.. And I think she said she's calling Lance."

John let out a low whistle, "So it'll be the four of y'all, Melina, Stacy an' a bunch of guys." He smirked then, "if it weren't for the fact that it was a baby shower.. I'd say it sounded more like a bachelor party."

**-x-x-x-**

Silence fell over the table for a moment, broken by the sound of palms hitting the back of a brown haired head. Breakfast was finished in that same silence, the Diva's heading back upstairs to their respective hotel rooms to pack. And once they had done that, it was back down to the lobby to wait for the check out time; Lita and Lillian handling that routine task. As planned, their next stop was the airport to drop off the rental car in exchange for another rental car.. Lita glancing over her shoulder warily as John Cena stood behind them. Her wariness only grew as the clerk behind the counter informed the five that their was only one rental car left. Idly, Lita wondered just how that could be possible.. Before she took into account that it was the holidays so it could be possible. All it really meant, however, was that instead of four passengers in one mini van, it would now be five passengers.

Lita snatched the keys from the counter, before anyone else could do so. "I'm driving.. And if you don't like it? Too damn bad."

John mimicked her before adding: "Fine.. I'll just be navigator then.. Make sure you don't get us lost."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "It's mostly down the interstate, dumb ass, how am I going to get lost?"

"You never know," he stated simply. "An' don' even think you can argue with me 'bout it.. I got the map an' the directions from the rental clerk."

Lillian glanced between the two, "Why don't we just find the rental and go, okay? It's a little after 10:00 now and it'll take us about four hours to get there."

Lita shrugged in response, hazel eyes soon focusing on the parking lot before them. "We should probably plan on at least one stop then.. I know I'm not gonna survive four straight hours."

Victoria shook her head, "Li.. It's not like we haven't driven longer than that.. And besides, what could be so bad?"

"Him for one," the redhead sent a pointed look over her shoulder, "granted… if it's just one person who likes that crap music, I can deal with it.. When it's two? Forget it."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Come on Li.. If Randy can learn to like it, so can you."

Lita huffed, "Randy and I are two different people, Trish.. I don't like that music and I will not listen to it all the way to Cincinnati."

John rolled his eyes, "Ain't much different than the shit you listen too.. Let's face it, rock an' rap have both been under scrutiny an' whateva for the lyrics.. Both have a history for bein' controversial."

"So?" Lita hit the alarm button on the key chain, the six soon heading to the mini van. "That doesn't mean a damn thing."

"Face it, you know I'm right." He waited until the trunk was open, tossing his bags inside. "You jus' don' wanna admit it."

The redheaded Diva scoffed, "I'm not admitting to shit. Now why don't you just shut up and get in the van."

Lillian shook her head as she tossed her bags in the trunk. "I think I'm going to call Chris.. Make sure the hotel room was taken care of."

Trish tossed her bags into the back, shrugging out of her jacket as she entered the mini van. "I'm taking a nap."

Victoria grabbed her iPod before tossing her stuff in the back, "At first I wondered why Dave got me this.. Now I'm thankful."

Lita's eyes narrowed as she settled in the drivers seat. "No rap.. Or hip-hop."

"An' jus' how are you gonna stop me, huh?" John smirked, "you gotta pay attention to the road." He pulled out a CD holder. "Now go on.. Put the key in the ignition, step on the gas so we can get the hell outta Cleveland."

"Pain in the ass," Lita mumbled under her breath, hazel eyes flicking between the steering wheel and the CD holder. "Just what are you intending on putting in, hmm?"

"Since ya asked," he held up a blank CD, "it's a mix.. Tupac, Biggie, Dre an' Eminem." John trailed off with a shrug, leaving the fellow passengers and driver with no clue as to what else was on the CD.

"Lovely," the redhead sighed heavily, noting absently that Victoria was already engrossed in her iPod. "So, where's the first convenient stop between here and Cincinnati?"

Blue eyes raked over the printed map, "Accordin' to this thing.. It'd be somewhere 'round Columbus." John set the map on his lap, a hand reaching for the CD player in the dashboard console. "We'll be there in about two hours or so."

Lita let out a huffy breath, checking the rear view mirror before she backed the van out of the parking spot. No sooner had the vehicle exited the lot, did John break the temporary silence.

"So.. Did ya use the ice or not?"

"Yes," she replied testily. "It helped a little bit, but obviously, I still have this lovely black eye."

John leaned his seat back a touch. "You're lucky nothing worse happened. I know you're a pretty touch chick an' whateva, but that don' mean you can go around slappin' people twice your size."

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine," she veered the mini van into traffic. "I might just be a 'chick' but that doesn't mean I'm not--"

"I never said you wasn't." He interrupted evenly, "All I was tryin' to say… is that you really need to think 'bout things before you jus' up an' do 'em."

Lita laughed, "You really should try taking your own advice, Cena.. Granted, I don't know much about you, but from what I do know? You're not exactly the type to think things through either."

"Well yeah, that's true.." John shrugged all the same, "I can't say I really do think 'bout things before I do 'em. If the opportunity is there, I'm gonna take it."

Lita smirked, "And all I was doing was taking the opportunity to defend myself against some asshole."

"I know, 'cos I saw the whole thing.. An' before you ask why I jus' stood there, I'll tell ya." He bridged his hands behind his head, "I woulda stepped in an' whateva, but I had this funny feelin' that I woulda gotten the same treatment as that asshole."

"More than likely," she conceded all to easily. Lita paused, preparing to say more when an eyebrow quirked at the speakers. "Linkin Park?"

"An' Jay Z," John corrected, "Collision Course, released in November of last year."

"I know.. I picked it up but never really got around to listening to it." Lita fell silent a moment, the mini van soon on the interstate to Cincinnati. "Trish told me I'd love it.. But I thought it was more of her ploys for getting me to listen to hip hop."

John merely shrugged in response, the two falling silent shortly after. And as Lita glanced the rear view mirror, she saw that Lillian, Trish and Victoria were sleeping. Not that she wasn't expecting that, given the hangovers the three had woken up with earlier. Keeping that information in mind, the redheaded Diva figured it would be a relatively quiet ride to Cincinnati.. Save of course for the music that was blasting through the speakers. One pointed look changed the blasting to a quieter tone, driver and navigator soon conversing about Linkin Park. Their conversation continued until they hit Columbus, Lita waking up the three sleeping Diva's so they could all eat, put more gas in the tank and use the bathroom. For the remainder of the trip, Lita found herself playing navigator and thus had control over the radio.. But, instead of changing it, she left it alone.. The redhead chit chatting with Trish about plans for her upcoming birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. People own themselves, Vince owns the WWE.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time..

**-x-x-x-**

As they had anticipated, the mini van arrived at the hotel just before 2:30 that afternoon. Chris, Dave and Randy were in the lobby waiting for them, the Crippler informing the redhead that he had taken care of a hotel room for her. Of course, that was only if the RAW superstars were intending on staying an extra day after the Smackdown tapings.. Lita soon reminded that they had plans for tomorrow night. That night, of course, there was a one hour special taping followed by the regular two hour taping, plus one hour for Velocity. All that really meant for the visiting group from RAW, was that they would be hanging around for four hours instead of three. Both Lita and Victoria had brought books with them, Trish had brought her laptop, while Lillian wanted to do a little shopping before they went to the arena. Luckily, the Smackdown half of the group had already eaten…which meant they could leave now and head to one of the malls. Just as they were leaving the lobby of the hotel, Rey Mysterio approached the group.

"Hola mis amigos.." He offered a wave to John, hugging each Diva in turn. "What are you three," his attention flickered between Victoria, Lillian and Lita, "doing in this neck of the woods?"

Lita rolled her eyes, thumbing to Trish. "She dragged me along.. Told me that I should get out more."

The luchador nodded, "And you should, chica." He sent a questioning look to them all, "so where you all heading? Tapings don't start for another two hours at least."

Chris nodded to the RAW ring announcer, "Lillian wants to go shopping.. And according to the hotel clerk, we should head to Cincinnati Mills."

"You're more than welcome to come with us," Trish smiled broadly, "we have a mini van so.."

"Yeah, you should come with us, Rey." John shrugged, "at least that way there'd be one more person in the van who likes hip hop."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me that you drove here with those four?"

The WWE Champion rolled his eyes, "Naw bro.. I walked here from Cleveland. Ya know how much I like the exercise and whateva.. I thought it'd do me some good."

Dave shook his head, "I'm surprised you two," he glanced between Lita and John, "didn't try to kill each other."

"Only on days that end with 'y'," Lita informed him seriously. "Or backstage at pay-per-views."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "And yet, somehow you two managed to get all the way here without fighting.. And you even listened to hip hop without complaining."

Lita shrugged, "Miracles happen I guess.. Small miracles but they happen."

Chris coughed, "If you'd like to get there and get back here before we have to be at the arena.." He tapped the face of his watch, "we should probably get a move on." He locked eyes with the redhead, an eyebrow raising but he didn't say anything…yet.

"This is a first Vikki," Trish linked arms with the raven haired Diva. "The guys are actually going shopping willingly."

It took a few minutes for everyone to get into their respective rental cars; Chris and Rey finding themselves in the mini van with Lillian, John and Lita while Trish and Victoria opted to go with Randy and Dave.

Chris eyed the redhead in front of him curiously, waiting until she was facing him. "What in the hell happened to your face?" A hand reached forward, his thumb barely grazing over the nasty mark, frowning when she flinched. "Who did this to you?"

Lita shook her head, "It's nothing Chris.."

He frowned deeper, "Don't tell me it's nothing, Lita.. I'm not blind." His expression softened just a touch. "Come on, Red.. What happened?"

The redheaded Diva frowned, pointedly ignoring the look she was receiving from the driver of the mini van. "Like I said, it's nothing.. I just had a small run in when we went out last night."

Chris sent a questioning look to John, "You saw what happened?"

The Champ nodded absently, "Yeah I saw it.. A lotta people saw it."

Chris frowned again, "Then why didn't you--"

"Because I wouldn't have accepted his help." Lita broke in flatly. "All that happened was some asshole saying shit to me.. I handled it on my own terms. And yeah, I have a black eye for it, big deal. I've taken worse in the ring, Chris and you know it."

"That's not an excuse, Li." An eyebrow raised slightly when she opened her mouth to retort. "At least in the ring, you know what to expect.. What if something worse had happened to you, huh?"

The redhead sighed, "I'm not trying to use that as an excuse, I was just pointing that out. Chris, honestly.. I'm a grown woman, I can handle things on my own." She raised an eyebrow, "and last I checked, you already have your hands full."

"Stubborn woman," Chris shook his head, settling back in his seat. "Just try to be a little more careful, alright? If not for your sake, then for the sake of my sanity."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, all passengers falling silent while the mini van followed behind Dave's rental car.

"So.." Rey sent a glance back, "are you all hanging around another day or what?"

Lillian nodded, "I'm pretty sure that's what Trish is planning on. But we don't know what there is to do around here."

Rey shrugged, "We'll figure it out tonight or tomorrow morning.. There's gotta be something to do, right?"

The blonde woman nodded her agreement, the two falling silent as the vehicles entered the parking lot at Cincinnati Mills.

**-x-x-x-**

After they had all reconvened in the lot, the group made their way towards the mall.. Lillian and Trish apparently preparing a strategy for their shopping session. And while they planned, Lita found herself chatting with Rey, Victoria and Chris while John, Randy and Dave discussed the dark match for that night. En route from the parking lot to the mall, Lita informed the Smackdown people about the baby shower that really wasn't a baby shower… further explaining that they didn't need to bring a gift. Of course, Lillian decided she was going to bring something anyway, if not for the baby, then an early Christmas present for Dawn Marie. That launched a short conversation about the various parties that some would be hosting and whether or not they'd do a Secret Santa that year. Of course Lita was quick to protest the idea, but found herself outnumbered when Victoria sided with Trish and Lillian.

"Okay, so that means.. One Christmas party that I'm hosting," Lillian glanced to Trish, "are you hosting one this year?"

The Canadian Diva shrugged, "I haven't thought about it actually.. I do know that Rob wanted to plan a double birthday party though."

Lillian nodded, "And Vikki?"

The raven haired woman shrugged, "Like Trish, I haven't thought about it too much. If I don't host a party, I was just thinking of inviting everyone for a weekend away or something…or two days away before Christmas Eve."

Trish quirked an eyebrow, "Where exactly? Are you thinking skiing and stuff or heading to the beach or what?"

"Skiing.. I would like to go to Disney, but that'll be packed in Orlando and L.A." Victoria rolled her shoulders as they entered the mall, "like I said, you all are more then welcomed to join us so.."

Lita sighed, "I smell disaster written all over this.."

Rey shook his head, "Come on chica.. Lighten up.. It's the holidays." He nodded shortly to the Santa Claus in the center of the mall. "Let's go see Santa."

Lita huffed, her arms crossing over her chest. "Unless Santa can bring my career back? I'm not going."

Trish rolled her eyes, grabbing the redhead by the elbow. "Don't make me buy a Santa hat for you.. I'll glue that thing to your head." An eyebrow raised, "better yet.. I'll call up Stacy and have her send the Santa's Little Helper outfit she wore last year."

"You wouldn't dare.." Lita eyed her friend warily, heaving another sigh as Victoria grabbed her other elbow. "Fine.. Fine.. I'll sit on the old guys lap, if it'll make you two happy."

"Don't feel too bad.." Trish glanced over her shoulder, "everyone is having their picture taken with Santa."

Randy stopped in his tracks, "Excuse me? Can you repeat that last part?"

Trish turned, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. "I said that everyone is having their picture taken with Santa.. And yes, that includes the three of you."

The third generation wrestler shook his head, "Like hell I'll sit on some old guys lap. I'm not sitting on anyone's lap."

A sculpted eyebrow arched, "Is that so? I guess I'll be sharing a room with Lita tonight then."

Randy sulked, "I'll have my picture taken, but I'm not sitting on Santa's lap."

John snickered, making a whipping noise before he grinned innocently at Randy's glare. "I didn' say shit.. Now, go on wit ya, whipping boy.. Santa's waitin'."

"I said everyone, John.." Trish placed her hands on her hips, glancing pointedly between Santa Claus and the three at the back of the group. "And that means everyone.. So either you can sit on Santa's lap or you can stand with Santa… either way, you're getting your picture taken with the rest of us."

John huffed, "Man.. Thanks to that would be elf.." he sent a mock glare in Rey's direction. "See what you did? Now all of us got to go an' have our picture taken."

Rey merely shrugged, "It's not my fault that the Diva's love me more.. Face it bro, I'm more loved then you."

The brown haired wrestler scoffed, "Like their opinion really counts for much anyway."

Four sets of eyes turned towards him, Victoria arching an eyebrow. "Care to repeat that last statement, Cena?"

"I said, your opinion don't count for much."

Trish, Lita, Lillian and Victoria exchanged a look…their actions from the breakfast table repeated.. But this time with two purses on behalf of the two blonde Diva's.

Chris shook his head at John, the WWE Champion rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "You'll never learn, will you.."

"Probably not," Dave said with a wry smile. "Either that or he's lost too many brain cells already to prevent him from doing such stupid things."

John gave the two the one fingered salute, "Forget y'all then.. I'm gonna tell Santa to get you coal and for him to take away your title."

Dave rolled his eyes, "I'm sooo scared.. Santa might take away my title belt…where's my mommy."

"Anyway," Trish turned her attention to Santa before glancing back to the others. "We'll have three shots.. One with us Diva's, one with you boys and Rey.. And then one of all of us." Hazel eyes turned to the 'elf' on duty. "Is that alright with you?"

Lita smiled apologetically to the 'elf'. "We don't know her.. Really, she just found all of us….I think she might be an escapee from the local insane asylum."

The 'elf' merely shrugged, indicating for the four Diva's to take their place with Santa.

Rey glanced to the two disgruntled brown haired wrestlers. "You two should just be thankful that Trish didn't buy Santa hats or something."

Randy smiled wryly, "That's probably on her list of things to buy."

"Li.." Trish shot the redhead a pointed look, "smile for the damn camera."

"When I get a title shot, I'll smile again." Lita half smiled, the 'elf' looking on warily as Trish poked the redheaded Diva in the side. "That hurt, damn it."

"Then smile like you mean it," Trish ground out under her breath. "You might not be sitting on Santa's lap, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't smile."

Lita rolled her eyes, but complied to the blonde's request to the best of her ability…her smile appearing more like a grimace when the preview shot appeared on the screen.

The guys took that as their cue to line up next, Dave and Randy quickly deciding that the shortest should sit on Santa's lap. The World Heavyweight champion stood on the right side of Santa, while Randy and John were to Santa's left. And when the Diva's re-joined the shot, Rey and Chris moved from the lap; Lillian and Trish taking their respective places. Victoria and Lita found themselves standing in front of either Dave or John and Randy respectively, while Rey and Chris moved to kneel before Santa. Orders were barked out from the Women's Champion for everyone to smile…or they'd do this until they got it right. After much grumbling, groaning and more complaints.. The group of Diva's and wrestlers got it right by the fourth try. The photos were paid for, one copy of the group shot for each of them… before they split up to hit separate parts of the mall. Randy, Trish, Chris and Lillian opted to take one side of the mall, leaving Dave, Victoria, Rey, Lita and John to cover the other half.. Lillian and Trish proposed meeting at the Babies R Us to pick out a few small things for Dawn…after which they'd head back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time..

**-x-x-x-**

With the shopping trip thankfully behind them, the group found themselves heading back to the hotel.. More then just a few things picked up for Dawn, along with decorations for the locker rooms and Trish's house. Lillian and Victoria also took some time to do a little Christmas shopping, Lita and Trish eventually joining the two to pick up stocking stuffers and other small gifts. Lita had thankfully managed to talk the Canadian Diva out of buying decorations for the unofficial baby shower…assuring her friend that she would take care of it when she got home. Of course, with all of their shopping, the guys ended up carrying the bags.. Randy stuck with most of the shopping bags, while Dave and Chris toted the rest. That resulted in one packed trunk and the mini van floor being littered with shopping bags, Lita poking one of stuffed bags with a curious look. Lillian persuaded her into not looking into the bag, even though the redhead knew it was stuffed with presents that Trish had bought. To avert her attention further, Lillian set a book on Lita's lap, hazel eyes glancing down at the baby shower planning books. Lillian then tapped the notebook in her possession, the two agreeing to plan the party a bit when they arrived to the arena.

"I'm pretty sure Stace picked up one of these," Lita held up the 'Everything Baby Shower Book'. "But, it's not really a baby shower.. It's more like a regular party."

Trish shrugged from her spot on Lita's left. "Well, it can't hurt, right? It might not be the run of the mill baby shower, but there should still be some baby shower stuff."

Victoria blinked, "Stuff like what? I mean, like Li just said.. It's more of a party. And if Stace is already planning games and stuff--"

"I don't see why you four are making such a big deal out of it." Randy piped up from his spot near the door. "If it's just a regular party, we show up and that's it."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "If we wanted your opinion, we would ask for it." An eyebrow raised shortly, "don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Randy rolled his eyes in response, "Excuse me for wanting to spend a little time with my girlfriend." He paused, opening his mouth to say more when there was a knock at the door.

Chris waited until the door opened, "Long wants to see you," he addressed the third generation wrestler. "And you," he nodded shortly to Trish. "Discuss the match against Melina and your segment for the live special." His forehead etched momentarily in confusion, "I think he also said something about Vicki or Li interfering in the match."

Trish nodded shortly as she moved from the bench. "I'll find out when I get down there.. Though I do hope it is Li.. No offense Vicki, I just--"

"None taken," the raven haired Diva interrupted with a good natured smile. "I hope it's Li too.. Maybe that'll be a sign that the women's division can get moving again."

Trish quirked a smile, "We can only hope about that." She offered a wave to Lillian, Victoria and Lita before making her exit with Randy.

Chris sent a look over to the bench, "I'd stick around but.. I have to run.. Find Booker and talk about our segment later."

The three Diva's nodded in turn, their attention returning to the books when a body entered the locker room.

"Melina wants to know if y'all wanna hang out wit her tonight." John leaned against the doorway, "I think Christy's gonna be there, along wit Mercury an' Nitro."

The Diva trio exchanged a look, Lita asking first: "Where exactly? I thought everyone was planning for tomorrow night, not tonight."

John shrugged, "Do I look like Melina? You wanna know, go ask her.. She's down in the catering hall."

Victoria rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about stupid boys before she was on her feet. Lillian followed suit, the four soon on their way to the catering hall.

Lita had just turned the corner, colliding shortly into a body. The body behind her prevented her from hitting the floor, the redhead muttering her thanks before she looked ahead. "Matt.."

"Lita," Matt glanced over the redhead's shoulder, nodding shortly to the WWE Champion. "And Cena."

John nodded in turn, "I'm just gonna catch up with the others.. See ya 'round."

Lita suppressed a sigh, her weight shifting back. "I should probably go before Lil and Vicki start wondering where I am.."

The dark haired wrestler frowned, brown eyes regarding the woman before him. "What happened to your face?"

A thin smile found it's way to her lips. "You really don't want to know."

Matt shook his head a fraction, "An' how do you know that, huh?"

Lita inwardly sighed, "Even if you did care, I really don't feel like getting into it." Squaring her shoulders, she tried to move, only to have Matt grasp her wrist. "Matt.. Look, I'm really not in the mood right now, so if you don't mind--"

"We really should talk."

Lita snorted, "Talk about what? Would you like me to tell you how my career is pretty much in shambles? How I'm pretty much stuck in hell, because--"

Matt frowned, "It doesn't really matter what we talk about, I just think we should talk."

The redhead eyed her ex-boyfriend warily, "Just give me some time to think about it." Slim arms wrapped around her waist, "I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no, I just need some time to think."

Releasing her wrist, he nodded. "That works… I'll see you around then."

Lita half nodded in return, shaking her head as she left the hallway. "And this is why I didn't want to come.."

**-x-x-x-**

She turned the corner, expecting to see nothing.. Hazel eyes soon falling on the WWE Champion. Lita assumed he had heard every bit of the brief conversation, but rather then question it she just walked on. While she knew it was almost impossible for her to completely avoid her ex-boyfriend.. The redheaded Diva wished for nothing more. Of course, she also wanted to know why he wanted to talk now.. When everything was already said and done. If it had been before all the shit hit the fan, then admittedly yes… she just might be interested in talking to him. But that moment had passed and Lita was still suffering the consequences for it. Not only from the fans, but she had also lost one of her closer friends in the form of Jeff Hardy. Both Jason Reso and Chris Irvine had initially turned their backs on her, though after some time had passed.. The two blonde men had started speaking to her. And while she didn't place all of the blame on Matt for the downfall of her career.. She could place some of it on him. Just the way he had gone about with everything…maybe it wouldn't be so hellacious right now. But that, like so many things in life, was just a maybe.. A what if, with no way of finding out what could have happened. Whatever the case, she and John walked into the catering hall, unintentionally walking in on a small war zone.

"Excuse me?" Chris Benoit sputtered in disbelief, "why would they use a tribute car for some idiotic reason like that?"

Randy held up his hands in defense, "I don't know Chris, I'm just telling you what Teddy told me."

Chris huffed, "This is just uncalled for.. It's only been one month and now this? I can't believe the audacity."

"Chris," Lillian began in a soothing manner. "It's not Randy's fault.. He didn't have any say in this storyline… it's all about what creative wants."

"Well, I think it's bullshit." Chris frowned heavily, the Diva's and wrestlers in the catering hall not used to seeing the usually calm and collected man so heated. "It's disgraceful and disgusting."

Beside him, Rey nodded…the luchador cursing colorfully in Spanish and English.

At that mention of Eddie's name, Lita raised an eyebrow, glancing to Lillian for an explanation as she and John made their way over. "What's going on Lil?"

The blonde woman sighed slightly, explaining in rapid fire Spanish. "So.." she said after the clarification. "You can see why Chris would be upset."

"I can't say I blame him Lil.. I'm not too pleased with the idea either." Lita crossed her arms loosely over her chest, "but Chris.. Lil is right, it's not Randy's fault."

"I know that," Chris replied crisply. "I'm not blaming Randy for this, I just don't think this should be happening. It's just wrong."

John sent a questioning look the five, "Can someone tell me what's goin' on?"

Lita and Lillian exchanged a look, the blonde opting to console her boyfriend while the redhead explained quickly.

John made a face, "There ain't a damn thing right 'bout that.. I mean, I know they're tryin' to put you over as the top heel or whateva, but like this?"

Randy shrugged, raking a hand through his short brown hair. "I don't get it either.. Mark isn't too happy about it, but like Teddy told us…this is what creative called for."

Chris still looked disgusted, he and Rey making a swift exit from the catering hall with Lillian hot on their heels. "I'm sorry," the blonde woman mouthed over her shoulder.

"Don't take it personally Randy," Lita sent the Legend Killer a sympathetic look. "Despite that rough and tough exterior, Chris still needs some time to heal."

The third generation wrestler nodded absently, preparing to reply to that when Trish and Victoria approached.

"Hey Li…" Trish threw an arm across the redhead's shoulders. "We have some good news for you."

An eyebrow quirked in mild interest, "Good news as it pertains to tonight or good news as it pertains to not going out tomorrow night?"

The Women's Champion smirked, "No such luck on tomorrow night because Melina has already made the plans.. But tonight, Victoria is going to interfere in the match.. She'll 'accidentally' knock out the referee and guess who comes down in the good ole' zebra stripes."

"Peachy," Lita muttered sarcastically. "Though I'm grateful for the opportunity to do something other then valet.. I'd rather be back in the ring competing."

Trish squeezed her friend in a one armed hug. "Well this is a start at least, right? I mean it's something twice this week that hasn't involved Adam at all."

Victoria looped her arm around the redhead's waist. "Trish is right… this is at least one step in the right direction.. Towards operation 'free Lita'."

Lita glanced between her two friends like they had grown three heads. "You make it sound like I'm a prisoner."

"Close enough," Victoria couldn't help but state, though whether it was pertaining to the redhead's story line or personal life.. "Anyway, tonight Melina thinks we should all club hop if we can, but if not she suggested this one bar.. No cover charge for the ladies, two for one drink special, plus they have dart boards, foosball and a few pool tables.."

Hazel eyes regarded her suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"Karaoke night," Trish proclaimed with a grin, "but we'll talk about that later. Right now, you need to head back with us to see Teddy." Eyes shifting to John and Randy she added: "And you two need to meet up with Bradshaw, Dave and Rey because Kurt just got here."

At that, the two men nodded, offering a casual wave before they left the catering hall to seek out the aforementioned people.

Lita sighed, "I'll regret asking this later, I'm sure.. But what did Melina plan for tomorrow night?"

"We're meeting Christy in Columbus," the blonde Diva turned the trio so they were facing the door. "Aside from that, Melina hasn't told us anything."

At that, Lita sighed.. The Diva trio turning sideways to walk through the door before they made their way down the hallway. On the way to Teddy Long's office, they passed by more then a few Smackdown wrestlers.. Along with Chris Masters. Needless to say, the RAW Diva's were slightly confused to see one of their counterparts backstage…the young wrestler explaining that he was supposed to be involved in the dark match. How exactly, he wasn't sure, but he was on his way to find Kurt. And after they pointed him in what they assumed was the right direction, they finally made their way to the Smackdown GM's office. The night hadn't even officially started and already Lita wanted to leave. And it wasn't that she overly minded hanging around with the Smackdown roster.. Nor did she mind the opportunity to participate in a match. All thanks to one brief run in with her ex-boyfriend, a dark cloud was hanging over her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** Matt will not be appearing a lot in this story, but he does have a pretty important role to play. I'd explain more, but I'd rather let the story do the talking. And can I say.. The WWE is giving me a gift with RAW tonight.. Hehehe.. I'll be using that but modifying it of course. Just not until later, lol. Unless of course I go with an unrelated one-shot.. Hmm….

**-x-x-x-**

When the Diva trio reached Teddy Long's office, they found that the match had changed.. yet again. Victoria would still be interfering and Lita would still be the new referee.. But, rather then Lita helping Melina get the victory over Trish, she would be keeping Victoria at bay before counting the three for Trish. And while it was all last minute for them, it was an opportunity that Lita had been waiting for. She was finally going to be able to do some wrestling, as opposed to just standing there with Adam. The RAW Diva's left the office after Teddy had finalized the plans for that night, running into the participants for the dark match in the hallway. The collective of RAW superstars then made their way to the locker rooms they had been assigned, since Teddy was leaving the office to talk to the Smackdown superstars about the live special and the regular taping. Lita had nearly fallen on her ass again when they literally ran into the Big Show and Kane, but Kurt and John had prevented her from completely hitting the floor. On the way back to the locker rooms, the RAW superstars learned that they had all been compacted into one locker room, leaving them all to wonder how they were going to fit.

Trish bit her lower lip, "Well.. We have to get our stuff from Melina's locker room. I'm guessing that none of our interview segments are taking place in here."

Kurt rolled his shoulders, "We'll find out soon enough I'm guessing. If Teddy is going over the tapings right now, surely someone from Smackdown can fill us in."

Victoria scrunched up her nose, "I can't say I really care that we're moving to another locker room. It's a matter of when we have to change."

"Which really isn't a big deal, Vicki." Lita gestured between them all, "we're all adults.. I'm sure we can work something out. Let's just get our stuff so we can get settled and talk about the match."

Trish and Victoria nodded their agreement to that, the Diva's leaving the wrestlers so they could go collect their belongings.

"Hey Li.." Victoria sent the redhead a look, "what happened to you on the way to the catering hall? Lil and I thought you were right behind us."

"I was," Lita replied simply. "I just got a little held up, that's all."

At that, Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Held up with what? Were you talking to Cena about something?"

"Not exactly," the redhead rolled her shoulders as they turned the corner. "I ran into Matt."

Trish raised an eyebrow, a mixed look of confusion and sympathy sent to her friend. "What did he want?"

Lita made a face, raking a hand through her locks. "To talk.. And no I'm not sure what he wants to talk about and no, I haven't agreed to talk to him yet."

Trish inclined her head, "are you going to? I mean, I'm not saying don't talk to him.. But maybe you should find out what he wants to talk about before you say yes or no."

"That's just it.." Lita let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what he wants to talk about. I mean sure, if he had said let's talk like a few months ago? I would've agreed. But now? It just seems pretty damn pointless."

"Well," the Canadian Diva wrapped an arm around her friend's waist. "If you decide to go through with it, one of us can come with you. We don't have to sit with you two or anything, but we can at least come.. Keep an eye on everything."

Lita half smiled, "I'd appreciate that Trish… and if I do say yes, I'll probably need you guys."

The Women's champion gave her a one armed hug. "No matter what happens, Ames, we'll be here for you. Just like before."

Victoria nodded her agreement, adding herself to the hug. "We're there for you.. Don't forget that. Soon enough, this will all be in the past and you'll be back to kicking ass and getting your ass kicked in the ring…where you belong."

"Yeah.. I can't wait for that day to come." Lita smiled fully, "I really can't wait for that day to come."

Victoria and Trish exchanged a sly look as they stopped outside of Melina's locker room. "And in the mean time," Trish began with a grin, "we can work on getting your social life back together."

The redhead groaned, "my social life is fine.. So what if I choose to spend more of my time in my hotel room then out of it."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she opened the door, "so what? Li.. Come on. It's just part of the moving on process. And if you're moping around in your hotel room--"

"So I can go out and get harassed by people?" Lita snorted, moving past the raven haired Diva. "No thanks, Vicki.. That's really not my idea of a good night out."

Victoria sighed, grabbing the redhead's bag before she had the chance. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Ames, you really have to start living again.. And I know you hear this from us constantly and that you're probably sick of hearing it, but it needs to be said."

Trish sent her a pointed look. "Vicki's right.. And I can bet that we're just as sick of saying it as you are of hearing it. But, it's time to live again." Shrugging slightly, she added: "And besides, if you think we're bad.. Just wait until we see Dawn."

**-x-x-x-**

With their belongings now in tow, the RAW Diva's made their way back to the shared RAW locker room. From the looks of it, the locker room had already been divided, Kurt letting the Diva's know that their lockers were closer to the mirrors and bathrooms. The Diva's had just started putting their things away when one of the stagehands dropped by, both to let Big Show know that he wasn't needed until the last half hour of the live segment. That same stagehand also delivered the referee's uniform for Lita.. The redheaded Diva wrinkling her nose in disgust at the very short shorts and tie front top. Granted, some of the stuff she had worn over on RAW wasn't much better, but did she always have to dress like a whore on television? The uniform for tonight looked more like a bikini then an actual uniform. Still, she reminded herself that at least tonight, she'd be able to participate a little bit more.. She and Victoria settling in to talk about how things would go.

Trish turned her face away from the monitor as the second half of the live segment started. "I can't believe they're going through with this."

Lita shook her head, openly showing her disapproval. "I can't either Trish.. But, unfortunately, it is happening…or will be happening anyway."

Kurt frowned, "The whole casket thing at No Mercy, I can understand that. But this? Paul was crying along with the rest of us at the tribute show."

"Well, it's what creative wants." Victoria also turned her attention away. "And we can bitch and complain about it all we want to, but that won't change anything."

Lita rose from the bench, grabbing a bottled water from her bag. "I'll be back in a bit.. I'm gonna find Chris. See how he's holding up.." Offering a quick smile to the rest of the locker room, she added: "and if I'm not back by the time Smackdown starts it's official taping…wait longer."

Victoria was next to move, "I need to find Melina.. Talk to her about the match and whatever." She grinned suddenly, "the fans are about to be reminded that Lita is still the WWE's Queen of Extreme."

Trish raised an eyebrow at that, "Then I'm coming with you.. Since the two of you wouldn't tell me anything."

"That's because it's a surprise," Victoria waited for the blonde Diva at the door. "A good surprise, but it's still a surprise."

Kurt shook his head as the door closed, "I've been working with those three for awhile now.. And sometimes? I still don't get it." He paused, as if he was going to say more when there was a sharp knock at the door. "It's open."

"Yeah," Dave stuck his head in, "we just wanted to do a quick run down of the dark match. Obviously it's me, Rey and Cena taking on you, Orton and Bradshaw.. But I'm still not sure where he," the World Heavyweight champion nodded specifically to Chris Masters. "Comes into all of this."

John made an open gesture with his arms. "Well it ain't like we got something better to do. An' they still gotta get the set ready for Velocity right? Let's go over it now."

Dave nodded abruptly, motioning for the RAW wrestlers to come down to his locker room for the intended meeting. "Randy, Bradshaw are down there already.. Just waiting on Rey."

And just as the guys were leaving the locker room, Lita was entering Chris Benoit's locker room. Lillian made her exit then, mouthing a 'good luck' before she completely left.

"Hey you," Lita spoke as she entered the locker room, the door shutting behind her with a soft click. "How're you holding up?"

The Wolverine rolled his shoulders, "I think it's all bullshit and that it's completely disrespectful to his memory."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," the redhead stood before him. "You wanna talk about it?"

Chris shook his head, "Not really. No offense, Red.. It's just--"

"It's alright Chris. I just wanted to check on you."

An eyebrow raised at the Diva, "How are you holding up?"

Lita bit her lower lip, her weight shifting from foot to foot. "I'm getting there.. Not completely there ya know? But I'm not at the beginning anymore."

Chris nodded slowly, watching the redhead carefully as he spoke: "Randy's got Matt tonight."

"Does he really.." She uncapped her bottled water, taking a long sip before she continued: "I'm sure it'll be interesting then."

Chris didn't buy it. "How are you really holding up Red. And don't tell me it's nothing, I've been around you too long to know when it's nothing and to know when you're just bullshitting me."

Lita frowned, "Matt wants to talk to me. I don't know what he wants to talk about… and I'm not really sure why he wants to talk now but--"

"Have you said yes?"

Lita shook her head, "I told him I needed to think about it.. Which I do, Chris. I mean, after everything that happened and everything that's still happening.. I don't know if I want to talk to him or why he would want to talk to me." Sweeping her hair back she continued: "And it's like I told Trish and Vicki.. If he had wanted to talk before all of this shit went down, I might have been more willing but now…I just don't know."

Chris nodded to the empty spot on the bench, waiting until she was seated before he spoke: "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Lita cupped her face in her hands. "I know that sounds pretty pathetic of me, but I can't help it. I know Matt didn't do it intentionally, but because of him…my career went down the hole."

He shook his head, "No.. your fan base took a hit. But your career is still there…it's just not very active. Don't doubt your abilities, Lita. You've been able to bounce back from a neck injury, why should this be any different?"

"Because.." Lita frowned, "this is different because.."

"Because.." Chris prompted when she trailed off. "This isn't any different, Li.. So you've lost some fans, big deal. You still have your career, you can still wrestle. Let this slide and things will change."

The redhead nodded, "I'm trying Chris.. I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Talk to Stephanie or Vince.. See if you can't get a break." Chris shrugged when she shot him an incredulous look, "you never know, Red. Stranger things have happened around here… and if that doesn't work, I'll just slap the crossface on."

A smile that finally reached her eyes crossed the redhead's face at that. "Thank you Chris.." She moved from the bench, stretching out her arms before she grabbed her water. "I should probably make like a bakery truck and haul buns though.. See if Trish and Vicki got a hold of Melina."

"I'll walk with you halfway," Chris also stood, "I've got to see William anyway to talk about our match." He crossed the length of the locker room first, holding the door open so she could exit first.

The two had just entered the hallway when they ran into Kurt, Chris and John; the RAW wrestlers offering to walk back with her…but only after Chris had decided it was safe.

John rolled his eyes as they exited the hallway, "I ain't ever seen someone so paranoid."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "Chris is just Chris.. There's really nothing more to say. He doesn't really know Masters and I'm not sure how much he trusts you and Kurt."

"Whateva," the WWE Champion rolled his shoulders. "That still don' mean that one of us gonna attack ya or some shit like that."

"Given what's happened recently on RAW? Anything could happen." Lita took another swig from her bottled water, "sure that stuff might be scripted and all that, but how do I know that you three aren't psychopaths?"

John smirked, "I think you should just be thankful that none of us has a foot fetish."

Lita made a face, slapping him not so kindly on the arm. "I didn't need a reminder about that, thanks."

John shook his head, "Did ya hear 'bout Orton's match?"

The redhead nodded, "About how he's taking on Matt? Yeah.. Chris mentioned it already."

"Well shit, good news travels fast."

The Diva shrugged, "I wouldn't say it's good news or bad news.. It's a match.. And in case you haven't noticed, those types of things tend to happen in this business."

The two fell silent after that, Chris and Kurt carrying on their own conversation in front of them. Eventually, they ran into Victoria and Trish; the two informing the redhead that Melina was looking forward to the big surprise for the match that night. When they all got back to the RAW locker room, Show and Kane were discussing their match for later.. The lot of them left wondering just how the dark match would go. It would mean three matches in one night for Rey and two in one night everyone else…save for Dave and John. But, if the business was anything, they knew that they always had to be prepared for things like this. Not that it happened very often or anything like that, but that still didn't mean it wasn't a possibility. As far as they were concerned, it was just another match to participate in before heading home for a short break. Or no break in some cases, when the factors of autograph signings and other WWE related appearances were added in. Speaking of those, Stephanie had informed Lita that her first appearance would be taking place in 2006... Or possibly sooner depending on how things were going. And at that moment, the redhead wasn't sure if she should be happy about it or worried about how the fans would react. And that was if fans even showed up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** I'm re-arranging the order of things on Smackdown.. Obviously, or I wouldn't be able to fit in my match, lol. I'm replacing the Sylvan vs. Lashley match with my Diva match.. And moving that so it's before the Boogeyman vs. Simon Dean. Expect some more tinkering with match orders and possibly leaving something's off the shows all together or altering them so they fit my plot. Of course, it's what I'd do anyway but uh.. Yeah. I'm also going to be covering a few appearances, mayhaps a house show or two.. I'll let y'all know if I decide to go through with that though. Basically, I'm sticking myself in an imaginary role as part of the creative team.. This is how I'd like to see something's happening. This chapter is slightly longer as I wanted to include the Diva's match. On a side.. Was anyone else a little upset to hear the term 'Ashleycanrana'? I can't remember which RAW it happened on but.. It irked me.. No offense to any Ashley fans out there..

**-x-x-x-**

The Diva's knew they wouldn't be needed until basically the second half of the show.. Melina had stopped by to let them know that the match would start during the end of the first half and carry on to the beginning of the second. Of course, it really wouldn't be much different then a Diva's match on RAW.. They just happened to be taping this for Smackdown. Whatever the case, Victoria, Trish and Lita ended up leaving the locker room for a bit so they could run over the match again… and so they could get in a little stretching and training in privacy. Not that they were uncomfortable around the guys, just that it made it easier for them to be women and do things like gossip. It also gave Trish a good excuse to see her boyfriend.. And for Victoria to see her boyfriend before the match started. Subsequently, Lita found herself wandering the hallways alone, the redhead currently sporting one of Kurt's 'American by Birth, Angry by Choice' shirts with a pair of Victoria's slightly too big track pants. A glance to the monitor let her know that the tag team battle royal was just ending, Lita stopping a stagehand to find out what match was up next. She had just learned that Chris would be taking on William, the Diva then turning the corner to find the hallway where the RAW locker room was located. Of course, it would figure that she would get lost in the hallways.. The redhead cursing under her breath as she turned another corner.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks, narrowly avoiding a direct run-in. "Hey.."

Lita couldn't help but bristle. "Hey.." one of her hands fisted in the hem of the shirt. "I was trying to find the locker room assigned to RAW.. I must've gotten lost or something.."

The Cameron native thumbed over his shoulder, "Catering is that way, a little bit past that.. And I'm sure you'll hear the locker room before you see it."

The redhead pursed her lips, "I guess that means John insisted on playing that crap, huh?" She shook her head, trying to avoid any eye contact. "I'll see you around.."

"I can walk you back, make sure you don' get lost or something."

Quickly, she shook her head again. "I really don't think that's a good idea." Shrugging slightly she added: "Besides, I thought you had a match tonight."

"I do, but it's only Orton--"

"Only Randy?" Lita echoed with the slightest hint of amusement. "You make it sound like it'll be a walk in the park."

Matt rolled his eyes, "I was goin' to say that it's only Orton an' I already know I'm gonna lose. The match was last minute." He waited until she was looking in his direction, "have you given any thought to--"

"No," she half lied. "I've been busy, talking to Trish, Vicki and Melina about the match…discussing plans for later and trying to organize a baby shower in my head."

"Oh.. Well you, have my phone number so--"

"I'll give you a call when I've thought about it." She interrupted him evenly, a forced smile soon on her face. "But, really.. I should get going. Chris is almost done with his match." Lita lifted her hand in what was supposed to be a wave, biting her lower lip fiercely as she made her way towards the catering hall.

John Cena raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the catering hall, the redhead running right into him. "Hey.. Either we gotta get ya a helmet with a rearview mirror.. Or we gotta strap pillows to your ass." He frowned slightly when she made no response. "Lita?"

"Unless your first name is Chris and your last name is Benoit, I really don't feel like talking." The Sanford resident wrapped her free arm around her body. "Excuse me."

The WWE Champion's forehead etched in confusion, "What the hell happened? I thought you, Trish and Victoria were goin' to talk to Melina or something."

"We did," she stated quietly, "and like I already said, if you aren't Chris Benoit…which you obviously aren't, I'm not talking." An irritated look filled her hazel eyes briefly, "that would be the part where you let go of my arm, so I can walk."

John shook his head, "Do you want me to get Trish or Victoria?"

"No, I want you to let go of my arm." Lita frowned when he wouldn't let go. "Damn it. Let go of me or I can guarantee that there will be no little Cena's running around in the future."

Rolling his eyes, he relented the light grip on her arm. John waited until she had set one foot forward, "It was Matt."

Lita squared her shoulders, "What was that?"

He moved so he was standing in front of her, "I said.. It was Matt.. I'm guessin' you ran into him again."

"So what if I did?" The Diva shook her head, "it's really not your business, Cena."

John shrugged, "You're right… it ain't my business. You just look like you could use someone to talk to."

Lita sighed, "If I was going to talk to anyone about this, it wouldn't be you. No offense, but I'd rather talk to Trish, Victoria or Chris."

"Look, get pissed at me for this later, but I overheard what he said to ya earlier." He held up a hand in defense when she glared, "I know I ain't one of the 'girls, that I ain't Benoit or whateva.. But if you want--"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lita cut him off before he could finish. "I appreciate it, John, don't get me wrong. It's just.. They've been there since the beginning."

**-x-x-x-**

The redhead left it that, not wanting to explain anything further to the WWE Champion or to anyone else for that matter. And it wasn't that she didn't appreciate another ear to listen to her.. Just that, and like she had pointed out; Chris, Victoria and Trish were amongst a small handful of people who had been there from the beginning. If it hadn't been for them, Lillian, Rey, Dawn Marie, Shawn Michaels -- though it had taken him a little bit longer-- and even Dave and Randy.. Lita could also count on Glenn Jacobs to put a smile on her face.. Usually by him offering to take it to Edge while 'Kane' was in a psychotic rampage. They were the ones who hadn't turned their backs on her and the one's who didn't judge her right along with the rest of the world. Of course, Lita wasn't sure where John Cena fit into that…if he had been judging her or not, she could really give two shits less. If he did judge her, well… then he would just be one of the possible millions who did. But then, he didn't seem the type.. Sure, he had said his share of words about her, but that was scripted…wasn't it? Growling softly, Lita shook her head, she didn't care what John Cena thought about her… but she wished she could get to the point where she didn't care about what the world thought. Maybe one day she'd get there.. But at what price? Her self esteem was damn near shot, her career had taken a possible one way trip to hell and--

"Lita?" Kurt Angle approached the pair as they entered the locker room, "Red.. are you alright?"

Purposely ignoring the questioning look from Glenn, Lita nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Kurt.. Just thinking about the Diva's match."

"About that," Kurt watched her for a moment, waiting until he had her full attention. "Teddy stopped by and he wanted to let you all know about one more change to it. It'll start as a one on one match, but Victoria will be going down to the ring with Melina. After she interferes, it'll be made into a tag match."

Lita looked utterly confused. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense though.. I'm not a face, I'm a heel. Why would I be tagging with Trish?"

Kurt shrugged, "Creative thought it would be an interesting change." He sent a smile to her, "who knows Li.. This could be the start of something good."

"Possibly," Lita seemingly agreed. "But now I have to find appropriate ring attire. I haven't really packed that stuff with me in awhile.. And I really don't want to use that stupid referee's uniform and the only t-shirt I have with me is one of those damn 'R' rated superstar shirts.."

Glenn chuckled, "I'd let you borrow my spare, but I think it might be a bit too big for you."

"Wear what you have on."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Kurt…" she cut herself off, laughing softly to herself. "Never mind.. You wouldn't get it. I'm going to see if Melina has something.. Maybe Jillian." A frown crossed her features, "it's too bad Christy isn't around… I know her stuff would be a better fit."

Glenn frowned as the door shut behind her, a look sent to John. "What happened to her?"

John held up his hands in defense, "Don' look me at like that man, I didn' do shit. I was leavin' the catering hall an' she ran into me." When the frown of the 7 foot tall man's face didn't fade, the WWE Champion shook his head. "I don' know what happened, alright? She ran into me like that."

Trish and Victoria walked into the locker room at that moment, the two Diva's looking between Glenn and John.

"Did we miss something?" Victoria ran a hand through her slightly tousled hair. "And where' s Li?"

Kurt thumbed to the door, "Lita is looking for appropriate ring attire because the Diva's match has been changed into a tag match.. But that won't happen until the second half of Smackdown starts."

"Oh," Trish made her way over to her locker. "I'd say she can borrow something of mine, but she's taller then me.. And all of my stuff is well.."

Victoria frowned, "I have problems with my wardrobe, so no way am I forcing that on her. She could wear her street clothes.." the raven haired woman dug through her gym bag. "I have extra elbow and knee pads that she can use.."

"Thanks?" Lita's voice could be heard from the hallway, the redhead soon entering the locker room. "One of the arena crew members was nice enough to buy this.." she held up the t-shirt in her hands. "Though I'm not sure if this is the best thing for me to wear.."

John almost looked offended, though a tiny smirk had found it's way to his face. "What's so bad 'bout that?"

Lita snorted, "A million different things. I am not about to go out there in a t-shirt that reads 'Mrs. Cena' ..I'll wrestle in my bra first."

Trish shrugged, "Why not? I know you have to have at least one of your fishnet tops in there. Just wear it over like you used to."

Victoria nodded, "If you really want to borrow a pair of my boots, you can. But, to make it look more realistic.. I'd say just go out there with your regular shoes and a pair of jeans…with the top of course."

"Which even if you wanted to wear something else," Kurt spoke up before any of the three could say a word, "you wouldn't be able to. Your match is going to start in oh.. Ten minutes?"

**-x-x-x-**

The three Diva's shrugged in turn, Lita digging through her bag for one of her long sleeved fishnet tops. The shirt that the crew member had given her was tossed idly into her bag, though she didn't notice.. Nor did anyone else. Whatever the case, the three Diva's soon disappeared into the shower area to change in private. Trish and Victoria emerged first, the Canadian Diva grabbing her title belt before they exited the locker room. Not long after, Lita also made her exit, the redheaded Diva looking more relaxed then any of the men in the locker room could recall in the past few months. Granted, she was bouncing on her heels and looked to be restless, but.. For all intensive purposes, she finally looked comfortable with her role. She was broken from her pre-match state long enough, however, when her cell phone beckoned.. The redhead answering almost instantly when she saw who was calling. But as much as she wanted to talk to Dawn, Lita knew that she had to be ready to go out for the match. Keeping that in mind, she handed the phone off to Kurt.. The Olympic Gold Medal winner promising that he wouldn't let the battery die. Chris Benoit met her in the hallway, walking with her to the curtains before he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

_Right before the commercial break.._

"Well, now we know why Victoria was out here, Tazz. But I have to wonder.. Why would our GM make this a tag match?"

"I gotta wonder who Trish is gonna get for her partner. I mean, Stacy's out, Christy's gone.. And--" The ECW veteran cut himself off mid-sentence. "I could be hearing things, Cole, but that's _Lita's _music."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize but we have to cut to commercials.. This match will continue when we come back."

The slut chants were still raining down on her, but tonight.. It was different. Tonight she wasn't out here on Edge's arm…tonight she was going to be in that ring as a wrestler. Lita exchanged a near imperceptible nod with Trish, Victoria and Melina as she slid under the bottom rope.. Promptly making her way over to Trish's corner.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Trish whispered harshly, a distrusting frown on her face for the crowd's sake. "I don't need your help, you walking kiss of death."

Lita smirked, "And just how do you know I'm here to help you, blondie? The only reason you've been champion this long, is because I haven't been able to wrestle. And let's face it.. The only reason you started wearing that title again is because I got hurt at NYR."

Trish showed her approval through her eyes, the corners of her mouth turning down in a sneer. "Whatever bitch. You're all talk… and action, but not the right kind of action."

The two Diva's got closer, Lita looking down at the Women's Champion defiantly. And just when Melina and Victoria tried to attack them from behind; Trish and Lita turned to block the open palm and closed fist flying at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you back to Friday Night Smackdown! And no you aren't seeing things, the WWE Women's Champion is teaming with her long time enemy, Lita."

"I still don't know what to think, Cole.. I mean, I know people can change.. But people like her?"

"You got that right, Tazz.. And it looks like we aren't the only one's confused."

"Well it looks like Trish and Lita here are on the same page.. They just scored a big time double clothesline on Victoria!"

"And there's another for Melina! Trish and Lita have just cleared the ring.. And it looks like Lita is going to the outside.."

"That's gonna leave a mark in the morning.. And I can't say that Melina is going to be happy about going into the barricade like that."

"Ready?" Trish whispered to Lita, "I'll set her up with a Chick kick… you get the Litacanrana from the top.."

Lita nodded, positioning herself behind the turnbuckle, the ring rope in her left hand while the right clutched the tag team rope.

"It looks like Melina is out cold, Tazz.. And Trish is setting up Victoria for the Chick kick--"

"And she ducks out of it… the Women's Champion is tagging in Lita.."

"And Lita hit's the Litacanrana from the top turnbuckle.. Referee Charles Robinson is going for the count.."

"Here are your winners-- Lita and the Women's Champion-- Trish Stratus!"

For sake of the crowd, Trish sent her tag team partner a reluctant smile… waiting until Lita had exited the ring before she played to the Smackdown crowd.

Lita felt herself wrapped up in a hug as she walked backstage, "Hey hey.. That was my first match in awhile, I need oxygen."

Chris Benoit looked at her with pride, "What did I tell you, Red.. You are still a wrestler. Don't you ever doubt your abilities."

Lita grinned, "Thanks Chris…for believing in me." She hugged him briefly, wiping away the thin film of sweat on her forehead. "But I need to hit the shower.. Not being in the ring competing for that long.."

He shook his head, an arm settling over her shoulders. "You have to start believing in yourself, Li. There are plenty of people who already believe in you.. But the one person that matters, is you."

Lillian wrapped her arms around the redhead, "You looked great, Li.."

"Ladies," Glenn greeted as Victoria and Trish walked back. "Great match.." glancing specifically to Lita he smiled: "Great to see you back in the ring…where you belong."

The grin on Lita's face broadened as she turned to Trish and Victoria. "Tonight I actually feel like celebrating.. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Trish beamed, "Good.. Because you deserve it. Things are changing for you, starting now."

The three Diva's returned to the RAW locker room, Chris and Lillian acting as escorts for the walk back. Granted, it had only been three or four minutes in the actual match, but for Lita.. It did a world of good. Trish, Victoria and Lillian couldn't keep the goofy smiles off their faces as they watched their redheaded friend. She was looking more like herself then she had been in months. This was the Lita they missed and the Lita that they were hoping would return. Now, they could only hope that creative would follow through where it counted…and that was on RAW. Not to say that tonight's match didn't mean anything, it meant a lot.. More then Lita could possibly put into words at the moment. But the women's division was on RAW, she was listed as a RAW Diva. In order for things to really start turning around, changes like this, would have to happen on RAW.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** Hmm.. I don't think I have anything new to say yet..

**-x-x-x-**

With the Smackdown tapings ending shortly after 10:00 p.m. and the dark match just starting at 10:15 p.m., the RAW Diva's found themselves waiting around in the locker room with nothing better to do. Melina, Johnny and Joey had stopped by to let them know that they were hitting the Over the Rhine part of Cincinnati, grabbing a late night snack before seeing what was what. Tomorrow night, Melina had already arranged to meet up with Christy at Jillian's, the RAW Diva's soon learning that it was in Kentucky. But that was tomorrow night, not tonight.. Trish letting the brunette know that they would think about their options. Of course, if it all came down to it, they could just hit the bar at the hotel and just hang out there. But before the RAW Diva's left the locker room to wander around, Lita stopped by Teddy Long's office…claiming that it was important business and concerned something that she had to know. And while Lillian, Trish and Victoria were a little confused, it was important to Lita. The redheaded Diva wanted to know how the Smackdown GM found out that she was cleared…since she hadn't said a word to anyone about it. Aside from herself, the McMahon's and Eric Bischoff also knew. As for the reasons why she hadn't told her friends yet.. Well, she wanted it to be a complete surprise to them when she finally got a chance to wrestle on RAW. But she also knew that her friends weren't stupid and they'd probably figured that she was cleared if she had participated tonight. Of course, it would figure that Teddy was at ringside.. The redhead waiting behind the curtains for the match to end.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he made his way backstage. "Red? Something wrong?"

Lita shook her head, "I just wanted to talk a little walk, ya know? Excess energy or whatever."

"Alright.." Kurt rolled his shoulders, shaking out his arms a moment. "Well, we still have to hit the showers and all that so.."

"Are you joining us?"

Kurt shrugged, "Why not.. I mean, I have nothing better to do."

"Good." She sent him a smile. The redhead had this odd connection with Kurt, Steve Austin, Rhino and Chris.. All had suffered a neck injury and they had all bounced back from it. "Then I guess I'll see you in the parking lot, right?"

"Right.." He tossed a glance back to the ringside area, "I should probably get going then.. Cena has this habit of singing in the shower…loud and off key."

Lita couldn't help but laugh, "I'll keep that in mind.. Though I really don't plan on walking in on anyone while they're in the showers.."

"Red," Batista raised an eyebrow, "everything okay?"

"Yes, Dave.." Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I was just getting bored waiting around the locker room." She swept her hair from her face, "is Teddy still out there?"

The big man nodded, "Yeah.. He's talking to the fans right now, but he should be back soon."

The redhead nodded in turn, leaning back against one of the steel columns of the set. Similar exchanges with Randy and Rey occurred before Teddy Long finally walked back, an eyebrow raising at the RAW Diva.

"How can I help ya? Ain't none of my boys mistreated y'all right?"

Quickly, she shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that.. I just.." Lita pushed fluidly off the column. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something?"

The Smackdown G.M nodded abruptly, "Sure thing.. If ya could jus' make it quick? I promised my wife I'd call her once the show was done."

Lita nodded, following Teddy until they reached the main part of the hallway. "I.. .it's about tonight's match. Don't get me wrong, I can't thank you enough for the opportunity but.. Only the McMahon's and Bischoff know that--"

"You're cleared.." Teddy finished for her. "I got a call from Stephanie and she was the one who made the change.. She's pretty much in charge of creative now, so I was just following her orders." He grinned at the RAW Diva. "And if the women's division wasn't on RAW, I'd want ya here on Smackdown.. We could use someone like you."

The redhead felt the blush creeping up, "Thanks.. I admit, it would be a nice change.. Working for someone who actually appreciates all of his talent, instead of a select few." She sent the Smackdown GM a quick smile. "I should probably run though.. Vicki and Trish are probably wondering where I disappeared to."

"Anytime Lita.. And don't you forget what I said, ya hear? You just say the word and I'll sign ya over to Smackdown."

Another smile was sent to Teddy, the Diva glancing over her shoulder out of habit…eyes landing shortly on the sight of Chris Masters and John Cena. "I don't know how much you two just heard but.. Can you please, keep this to yourselves?"

Chris rolled his shoulders, "Honestly I was just walking back.. Pictures and whatever out there held me up."

"Same here," John draped his title belt over his right shoulder. "'An even if I had heard something, I ain't the type to spread it."

Lita let out a sigh of relief, walking back to the locker room with the two. Granted, Chris was walking slightly ahead while John was walking slightly behind and they weren't really speaking but.. They were walking none the less.

"There you are," Trish stated as soon as Lita appeared. "We were just about to check the main hallways and stuff.. Kurt just got out of the shower and he said he'll meet us over at Jekyll and Hyde's. Randy, Dave and Chris will wait for us in the lobby and.." her hazel gaze slid over to Chris and John. "You two are welcome to come with us. We're going out to grab a late night bite to eat and then shoot some pool, darts…maybe karaoke."

"Sounds busy," Chris commented, an amused smirk on his lips. "But, I'll keep it in mind.. Kurt's supposed to be my ride and my room-mate so.. I'll probably be there."

The WWE Champion shrugged, "Whateva, ya know? S'long as I get something to eat first, I don' give a damn."

**-x-x-x-**

While Chris and John disappeared into the locker room, Lita found herself heading back to the hotel with Trish, Victoria and Lillian. The redhead was informed that, Randy and Dave were riding back to the hotel with Rey, though she didn't quite understand why this information was important. Whatever the case, the four Diva's stopped back at the hotel long enough to drop off their stuff and change.. Or at least Trish and Lillian changed.. Lita and Victoria content with their jeans and sweatshirts. As planned ,they met up with Dave, Randy and Chris Benoit in the lobby of the hotel, John and Rey also present. It took them a good while to find the designated meeting spot and then a good fifteen minutes to find parking spots until Lillian spotted the parking garage. They could plainly see Melina and Chris Masters through the window, the wrestlers and Diva's heading inside to join them at the table they had secured. Chris, Kurt, Joey and Johnny had already ordered an array of appetizers, inviting the new arrivals to help themselves while Melina informed them that Jekyll and Hyde's was a few blocks down.

"So, tomorrow, Christy said she'll meet us for lunch.. I want to do some shopping though.." Melina chewed thoughtfully on a carrot stick. "Do any of you know where I can find a good place?"

Trish nodded easily, "Cincinnati Mills is the place to go. Tons of stores and a few of the them are outlet."

Melina brightened and Nitro looked hesitant, smiling to his girlfriend when she sent him a beaming smile.

"Have you girls seen the schedule?" Melina flicked her loose locks over her shoulder. "There seem to be a ton of those inter-promotional things with just the Diva's coming up." She gestured to the plate of veggies, "Anyone want some?"

Lita shook her head, her nose turning up slightly at the carrot sticks and cucumbers. "Bitchoff has this lovely habit of keeping us in the dark for awhile. We usually find out about photo shoots directly from Vince or if it's an all Diva thing, Stacy calls."

"Oh," Melina picked up another carrot stick, "well.. From the stuff that I read, there's two weeks of touring for the Diva's.. it's all spread out between the tapings of course, but it'll be all of us. And then there are some other inter-promotional international tours…appearances, photo shoots, stuff like that, to promote upcoming wrestling tours."

Victoria let out a low whistle, "Looks like one of us is going to have to talk to McMahon.. See if we can't get a copy of this schedule."

Randy sent the RAW superstars a questioning look, "I thought the Bisch got fired?"

"He did," John replied after swallowing down a mouthful of French fries. "But, knowin' how his slimy ass works, he'll find a way to weasel his way back."

"I sure hope not," Victoria made a face, grabbing one of the mozzarella sticks in the center. "Sure.. He has his rare nice moments, but he's only nice all the time if your lips are plastered to his ass.." She glanced quickly to Kurt and Chris Masters, "no offense to present company."

"Well if they did get rid o' Frosty Top.. Who'd replace him?" John shoved another handful of fries in his mouth, washing it down with a healthy gulp of water. "I'd say they could bring in Heyman or Stephanie or whateva but--"

"Frankly, I'd settle for anyone but the grumpy little man," Lita grabbed a handful of fries for herself before they were gone. " She chewed thoughtfully on a fry, "we should see if we can make a highlight video…include all of his 'best' moments."

Trish snickered, "Like getting his head shaved at Taboo Tuesday.. That was a classic."

"If you're going to count 'Eugene' related moments.." Victoria paused mid-sip of her water. "I'd say include the bounce house.. Technically that didn't include the Grinch at all, but it's still good stuff."

Lita shrugged, "For more recent.. There's this one tape over the mouth incident.." a pointed look was sent to the WWE Champion, "that is definitely a keeper."

Kurt shook his head, "I still can't believe you did that.. I mean, I can but--"

"He deserved it," Lita and John uttered in unison, the redhead continuing first: "But, it's not as bad as the whole soap eating incident with Heyman."

Chris Benoit sent her a look, "Are you trying to tell me he didn't deserve that?"

The redhead shrugged, slapping at the offending hand that was trying to steal one of her fries. "No, I think he did.. But that's not the point." A glare was sent shortly to the West Newbury native, "you already ate most of the damn fries, these are mine."

Melina sent a look around the table, "What are you all doing for the holidays? I know some of you are heading to Afghanistan for the Troops Tribute but--"

"Not all of us," Lita spoke up quickly, the fries covered protectively with one hand. "First, it's a volunteer thing.. And while Vince prefers that as many people as possible can go.. I have a feeling I'll be left out.. On screen alliances and whatever."

Trish frowned, "You don't know that for certain Li.. Vince said he's gonna talk to us all about it at the next meeting before RAW. You could end up going."

The redhead opened her mouth to reply, cutting herself short when her milkshake arrived. "I suppose.. I know I'd volunteer to be there in a heartbeat, but what would I do? I mean yeah, this is a tribute and I get the whole…meeting the troops, boosting morale.. I'm all for that but.. There's also wrestling going on and--"

"Then ya ask Vince at the meetin'," John stuck another straw in the chocolate shake, "who knows.. You could end up doin' what Dawn, Torrie an' Jackie did at the last tribute show."

Lita smiled thinly, "Then I already know I'm getting coal from Foley Clause." She raised an eyebrow, "and just what do you think you're doing? This is my shake."

"I know that," he stuck another straw in it, "but there's more then enough in there."

"Why you immature.." she slapped at his hand when he tried to stick another straw into the shake. "Quit it! I'm not sharing the shake."

John took a healthy sip of the milkshake, "Who you callin' immature? You ain't sharing' so that'd make you immature, not me."

"And besides," Victoria took a sip, grinning innocently when Lita glared. "Like he said, there's more then enough in there."

"Anyway.." Trish rolled her eyes at the three, "aside from that.. There are a few holiday parties being planned, I'm pretty sure there's the company Christmas thingy.."

Melina nodded, "Yeah.. Christy was thinking of having a few people over before Christmas. Stacy had mentioned something too before she left for L.A."

The conversation drifted between upcoming parties that various individuals were planning and the upcoming inter-promotional tours. Eventually the group found themselves heading down the street to Jekyll and Hyde's, various games of darts and pool already in progress. Kurt managed to get one pool table for himself and Chris Masters.. The two challenging Dave and Randy to a RAW vs. Smackdown pool game. Lita and Victoria, meanwhile, found themselves involved in a battle of the sexes pool game against Chris Benoit and John; Melina, Trish and Lillian opting to try their hand at darts while Joey, Johnny and Rey took up spots at the arcade games. And after one game of pool each, RAW had one victory while the Diva's had another.. The respective winners agreeing to a re-match. They ended up staying close to closing time, Melina soon realizing how late it was. And since they did have some plans for the next day, the group of wrestlers and Diva's made their way back to the hotel. Before they parted ways, though, the RAW Diva's agreed to meet with Melina for breakfast the next morning, most of the guys agreeing to come along so long as they didn't discuss clothing, shopping or make-up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (possibly), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** oh, when I get to the trial of Eric Bischoff.. Expect a surprise 'lawyer' appearing for the people.. I'll include Mick of course, but…I'm adding another 'lawyer'. and obviously, I don't know how immature they can be…but let me have my fun. I do know that Lita had a major sweet tooth, so…I'm going from there.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, and as they had planned; Lita, Lillian, Trish and Victoria met up with Melina, Johnny and Joey for breakfast. Four tables in the hotel restaurant had been pulled together to accommodate the group….Kurt, Chris Masters, John, Chris Benoit, Rey, Dave and Randy also present. The first order of business for the group, was ordering coffee and water before they got a good look at the offerings on the menu. And just as they had promised, the Diva's kept clothing, shopping and make up off the discussion list.. Melina passing the list of scheduled photo shoots and appearances to Lita, Lillian, Trish and Victoria. In pure surprise, the RAW Diva's read over the schedule; Lillian bringing out her planner to take note of the days. Once the petite blonde had done that, the schedule was passed back up the to the table that Melina, Johnny and Joey were occupying. The RAW Diva's were just preparing to discuss the schedule with Melina when their waiter returned to take their orders for breakfast…the skinny man almost wincing when it seemed that they were ordering nearly everything on the menu. But, taking into consideration that they had Chris Masters and Dave Batista with them…and Rey, whom could probably out eat the Big Show on a good day…it wasn't that much of a surprise to the Diva's.

Trish giggled as the waiter left, "I think we owe him a nice, healthy tip.. Or we might have to move our tables to the kitchen."

John shrugged, "We're growin'.. we need to eat."

The Diva's exchanged an incredulous look at that, Lita quipping with amusement: "Growing brains?" The redhead smiled sweetly, adding as an afterthought: "No offense to you Benoit…or Rey.. Or Kurt or Dave.. Or Masters because I--"

"Hey!" Randy interrupted, a sour look on the young wrestlers' face. "What have I ever done to you to deserve such treatment?"

Lita rolled her eyes, carefully adding two packets of sugar to her coffee. "Oh grow up, you baby.. " And when Randy stuck out his tongue at her, the Sanford resident shook her head. :"Fine, if you want to act like that.. You're excluded too." The remaining two sugar packets in her hand were suddenly snatched away. "I was going to use those, ya know."

"So?" John ripped open the packet, "I need some sugar for my coffee…an' you're hoggin' 'em."

Hazel eyes narrowed, "Why you fry hogging, milk shake stealing, sugar swiping, immature…" she grabbed the now open sugar packet. "Get your own, damn it."

"You get your own," he grabbed her wrist, the sugar soon emptying into his cup of coffee. "I need the four packets that are in front of me, so don' even--"

Lita stuck out her tongue, quickly grabbing three of the packets. "Too bad, because I need three…now that you just wasted one."

Chris Benoit raised an eyebrow, the normally solemn man trying hard to contain his laughter. "Perhaps we should've gotten you two a kids menu?"

Victoria shook her head, "No.. I think the best thing to do right now, is take away the rest of the sugar.. The last thing we need is those two sugar high."

"Now, 'bout what you said before?" John smirked, Randy and Dave both making a motion for him to just shut up now. "I am a grown man, but there are parts of me that--"

Lita slapped him on the arm, "That was too much information, Cena."

Chris Benoit shook his head, "We should've gotten you two a kids menu.. Better yet.." He picked up his cup of coffee, taking his chair with him as he walked down to the table they were situated at. "Lita, move your plate a little bit… now, John… move your plate a little bit." The Wolverine settled between the two, "if either of you even think about starting a food fight, we're going back to the hotel room."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Like I would even--"

Trish snorted in disbelief, "Don't even try and play innocent, honey.. You've started more than a few food fights. In the locker rooms, at the hotels, in restaurants…you almost started one on the plane."

"And you aren't much better, hermano.." Rey spoke up before John could say otherwise. "I've gotten into trouble too many times because of you and your not so bright ideas."

Dave shook his head, "Don't even get me started where that's concerned. He was worse in OVW."

Victoria nodded her agreement, "Much worse.. But I think he's matured…somewhat."

"Oh.." Melina spoke up suddenly, "I wanted to get something for Dawn.. 'Dia had mentioned a party or something and I know I didn't know Dawn that well but…"

"We can do that today," Trish grinned, "we were looking for something for her yesterday.. But no… someone just had to rush us."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Well if you hadn't insisted on visiting Santa, then you would've had time."

Melina perked, "You saw Santa?" She batted her lashes, eyes wide as she turned her attention to Johnny. "Baby…you know, Christy and I …we'd love to see Santa."

"But, Lina.. We just saw Santa at the last mall we went to."

Melina stuck out her lower lip, "Please?"

"We'll go with you," Trish offered from her spot, "won't we Randy? It'll be us, Melina, Johnny, Joey and Christy."

"Well, I was actually.." Randy shut up quickly when Trish shot him a look. "Yeah.. Sure, we'll go with you."

John snickered, the WWE Champion finally taking a sip of his coffee. "Bro, just a little advice.. Ya need to grow some balls."

Randy scoffed, "Shut up.. And here's some advice for you…get laid."

Lita placed her hand over the West Newbury native's mouth. "So help me… if you even think of saying something? I'll castrate you with a spoon."

Chris shook his head, "Do we need to separate you two completely?"

"Ewww.." Lita wiped her hand on the nearest shirt. "You sicko.. That was just uncalled for!"

Chris sighed, "And did you have to wipe your hand on my shirt?"

Lita shrugged, "I'm sorry but.. I don't know where that mouth has been." She shot a warning glare at John, "say something and I'll hurt you."

"I wasn' goin' to.." He waited a beat, "but can I say? You're the one who can't keep their hands offa me. I don' know if you're tryin' to tell me something or--"

"John.. Shut up." Dave rested the cloth napkin on his lap. "Please.. Just shut up. In fact? Don't say a word until you've finished eating."

**-x-x-x-**

The arrival of their food prevented John from making any smart ass comment in reply.. The Diva's soon launching into a conversation about the upcoming appearance schedule. Just as Melina has stated, it would be all of the Diva's going…but for some appearances and photo shoots they would be split up into groups. For other appearances and the remaining photo shoots, they would all be together. That conversation had somehow resulted in Melina planning for a bikini shopping trip.. Even if it was December. Of course, there were little to no complaints about the prospect of bikini shopping…save for the standard, 'we aren't carrying all of the bags'. The conversation then shifted back to holiday plans; Trish inviting Johnny, Joey and Melina to her Christmas party and to her shared birthday party with Rob. It wasn't until they realized the time, that breakfast was eaten a little bit faster. Once they had finished, Trish made sure that their waiter had a good sized tip.. .the group heading out of the restaurant to collect necessary items from their hotel rooms before they ventured out again. Lita was just about to step into the elevator, distracted slightly from some lame joke that John was telling, when a body prevented her from doing so… the redhead stating that she'd catch up with everyone in a bit. Chris Benoit hesitate before nodding, Trish, Lillian and Victoria sending her encouraging smiles before they entered the elevator.

"Good morning, Matt.." Lita mustered a smile, tucking a strand or two of hair behind her ear. "Leaving already or.."

He was silent for a moment, avoiding her eyes while he replied. "I'm headin' to the airport to pick up Ashley."

The redhead nodded shortly. "I see.. Well, I probably shouldn't keep you, right? I'm supposed to be heading out to the mall with the others soon anyway and--"

"Look… Lita I.." Matt raked a hand through his hair. "This is one of the reasons I want to talk to ya.."

"What?" Lita feigned ignorance, "you picking up Ashley from the airport?"

Matt frowned, "This… every time I see you around, it's like you want to be somewhere else."

Lita let out a bitter laugh, "Well excuse me for acting like that, Matt…I mean sure, given what happened….it should be the other way around but--"

"Lita.. I know we tried to talk things out before… try to reach an' understandin'…middle ground." Matt rolled his shoulders, "an' well, that really didn' go well so--"

"So, what makes you think this time would be any different?" Lita crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "And why now? What difference is it really going to make, huh? I lost most of my fan base, I hear nothing but slut chants each and every damn night I show my face. And you see this?" She gestured wildly to the black eye, "I got that because some asshole in Cleveland decided I was easy. Not to mention that I'm stuck in storyline hell."

Matt let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I jus'… I guess I jus' want us to be friends. I know that probably sounds stupid, but--"

"Why?" Lita cut him off, her voice losing it's sharp tone. "I think everything that had to be said has been said."

Matt held her unwavering hazel eyes.. Eyes that he used to be able to read. "Lita.. .Amy.. I still love you. I can't help that, even if you did .. I still love you."

"I really don't need this right now," Lita's hands fisted tightly in the ends of her hair. "We were together for years, Matt.. You think I don't love you? Think again, because I do. But that doesn't give me a good reason as to why I should sit down and talk to you, when I think it's too late to talk."

"I'm happy with Ashley.. She's a great person an' she makes me feel alive again." It was almost as though he didn't hear her… "I jus'.. I want to talk to you, because I think it would help. Actually, I know it would help."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Lita nodded. "Fine.. We'll talk.. We'll sit down and talk. I just need some time, because I just found out about a shit load of appearances and photo shoots for the Diva's." She offered him a tight smile, the redhead more than ready to just go home. "I'll see you around, Matt."

Pressing the button on the elevator a little more forcefully than intended, Lita bit her lower lip; tears threatening to spill.

"Li?" Chris Benoit spoke as the elevator doors opened. "Red? Are you--"

The Diva blinked, "Did you two stay in the elevator?"

"Well…yeah," John shrugged, the WWE Champion currently leaning against the hand railing. "I thought I had left my key card, but it was in my pocket."

Lita tried to roll her eyes at that, but instead she shook her head as she stepped in. "Whatever.. Is everyone else ready to leave or what?"

"Pretty much," Chris watched her carefully, frowning when she leaned heavily against the elevator wall. "Li? Do you--"

She shook her head quickly, "I don't want to talk about it, Chris.. Please.. Just leave it alone." A hand darted up to wipe away the tears that had leaked, "I think I'm staying in…or heading home, one of the two."

"Lita.." Chris made his way closer to her, an arm dropping over her shoulders. "Just because Matt wants to talk, doesn't mean you should leave."

A twisted smile crossed her face, "You wouldn't understand Chris.. I just want to be alone right now."

Chris shook his head, "Well that's too bad, because I'm not going to leave you alone." He held up a hand when she looked ready to protest. "You wouldn't leave me alone after…Eddie died. You call me every night to make sure I'm okay.. And I've told you, repeatedly, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself." An eyebrow raised when she sighed. "So you can forget about me leaving you alone." Smiling wryly, he added: "Besides… now that the male incarnation of Dawn has overheard this, he probably won't leave you alone either."

At that, Lita couldn't stop the tiny laugh that escaped, her laughter growing when John started grumbling about people laughing at his expense. "Alright…you win. But, if at any moment I want to leave? You can't stop me."

Chris shook his head, the elevator reaching their floor. "Then I'll tell you what.. You stick around and I'll buy you a sundae.. We haven't gone out for ice cream in awhile and--"

"Did you just say, you were gonna buy her a sundae?" John raised an eyebrow in interest, "I like sundaes, myself."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Then you can pay for it.. I'm buying one for her, not you."

"Stingy ass.." John rolled his shoulders, the three exiting the elevator to be met with the sight of everyone waiting. "Fine, I'll pay for my own damn sundae…cheap bastard."

John shut up when Chris slapped him sharply in the back of the head, Lita taking a moment to get her things from her hotel room.. And to wash her face. She understood that Chris was only trying to be there for her, like she had been for him, but… she wanted nothing more than to be alone. Even though she knew that being alone probably wasn't the best thing, because when she was alone.. .she would just mull over things more. And all because her ex wanted to talk to her.. .too after the fact, Lita thought, but she had agreed anyway. The redhead was unsure as to how this conversation would go.. Different scenarios already playing out in her mind as she met the group in the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** Nothing new to add yet..

**-x-x-x-**

With breakfast and other events from the morning fully behind them, the superstars set off for Eastgate Mall in favor of Cincinnati Mills.. Melina, Johnny and Joey made plans to meet them at the food court, since they had to be at the airport to pick up Christy. Before Melina left completely, however, she and Trish planned out a good portion of the day.. And much to the chagrin of Victoria and Lita; Melina and Trish were dead set on bikini shopping when they got to the mall. The group split up after that; Victoria and Trish heading off with Dave and Randy while Chris and Kurt joined the pack in the mini van. Chris Masters sat up front, while Rey did the driving… Lillian and Chris Benoit taking the seats behind them. Of course, Lita was silent the entire trip to the mall.. But for reasons that only she knew. Chris Benoit had a good guess as to why, but since Lita was staring out the window… with headphones on her, it wasn't like he could question her. An eyebrow or two did raise when Lita turned up the volume on her C.D. player.. But that was due to the music that was blaring through. For the life of them; Kurt, Lillian, Chris Benoit and Rey couldn't figure out how or why the redheaded Diva was listening to Eminem and Dr. Dre. Had the music been blaring from John's iPod, certainly.. They could understand that. It wasn't until Kurt, who had the misfortune of being between the two blaring hip hop, decided to pull headphone plugs.. The Olympic gold medal winner quickly asking why Lita was listening to that crap.

Lita blinked, yanking her back the headphones from Kurt. "I was listening to that, ya know."

Chris Benoit raised an eyebrow, "And we would like to know why you were listening to…what the hell were you listening to?"

A moments pause so Lita could open the C.D player. "The Eminem Show.. And why are you looking at me like that?"

The Wolverine turned questioning eyes to the WWE Champion. "Did you poison her coffee?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "No.. or at least I hope not.." She shrugged slightly, "I wanted something that would make me laugh.."

Kurt shook his head, "Then buy one of those Weird Al albums."

Lita shrugged, "I don't have one with me, do I? I never said I liked this music, but it did make me laugh…on the inside."

"The world must be coming to an end… hell is freezing over.." the Wolverine turned around, "you're listening to that crap."

"Ain't a damn thing wrong wit that," John rolled his shoulders, his hands bridging behind his head. "I coulda given her my C.D. to listen to. I might be a little impartial here, but I think it's a damn good album."

Kurt sent a pleading look up to the driver. "Are we there yet?"

"We're here," Chris Masters pointed out the cars surrounding them. "We've been looking for a parking spot for the past five minutes."

Lita sighed, "Well that's not really good news… in case y'all forgot.. Trish and Melina want to go shopping.. That means, all of us are gonna end up going."

"As long as I ain't gonna be getting picture taken with no Santa? We're cool." John took the CD case back from the redhead, "ya got a purse with ya or something?"

Lita snorted, "Do I look like the purse carrying type?"

"Well no, not really.. But I didn' bring anything wit me to carry this shit."

Lita muttered under her breath, a hand soon extending to the West Newbury native. "I'll take it," the redhead packed up the CD player and the CD cases in her backpack. "Just remind me to give all this back to you."

John shrugged, the mini van soon veering into a parking spot. "You can keep that if ya want.. I got a shit load of 'em songs on my iPod."

With Chris Benoit muttering about the top ten reasons why you don't give people sugar loaded coffee.. The passengers and driver of the mini van made their way towards the mall entrance.

"Okay.." Trish swept her hair from her face as they all convened near a kiosk. "When Melina gets here…we're heading over to see Santa." She flicked a glance to her watch, "and that gives us exactly one and a half hours to shop now… maybe two or three after we see Santa."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "So I take it you have a list of stores you'd like to go to now, right? We might as well get some of this torture that you call clothes shopping, over with."

"Lighten up, Vicki.. It's only bikini's, shoes, a few dresses and maybe some skirts." Trish smoothed down her jacket, "after we meet up with Christy and Melina, we'll get the stuff for Dawn.. Try on some more clothes and--"

Dave coughed, "What about lunch? You really can't expect for us to carry all of this crap on an empty stomach, can you?"

"Yeah.." John nodded over to Randy, "your slave over there is gonna need to eat sometime.. 'an I don' think ya can find a place that serves up a crust of bread and stale water."

"Plus.." Lita glanced over to Chris Benoit. "Some of us have a very important appointment to keep with an ice cream sundae."

"Fine.." Trish rolled her eyes, "we'll have lunch after we go shopping and visit Santa. We'll start at Express, hit Victoria's Secret and then go to Body Central."

Dave smirked, "Actually.. .there's an E.B and a K.B Toy Store here.. I need to buy some gifts for my little cousins so.. I'll meet you all in the food court."

Lita nodded quickly, "I see an F.Y.E and a Waldenboooks on this map… I need to get some gift certificates…family members and friends."

John shrugged, "I'm feelin' the pull to E.B.."

Trish sighed, "Just meet us at the food court at 1:00.. Especially you," she sent a pointed look to the redhead. "We're going bikini shopping and you are not getting out of it."

"Yes mother.. But if you're going to make me try on bikinis… I'm going to Hot Topic." Lita stuck out her tongue, a sideways glance sent to Victoria. "You going with Dave or coming with me?"

"Why don't we just go with him?" Victoria re-shouldered her backpack. "It's been awhile since we've made a mindless trip to the toy store."

"Point.." Lita jammed her hands into the back pockets of her pants. "Let's get going then."

**-x-x-x-**

Rey, Kurt, Chris Benoit and Chris Masters followed behind John, Dave, Lita and Victoria; Randy trudging slowly along after Trish and Lillian. And even without all of the Diva's; Randy ended up toting eight heavy bags by the time they left the third store. That wasn't to say that Dave, John and Rey weren't toting shopping bags.. Just that the bags they were carrying happened to be their own. Granted, two of Victoria's bags had found it's way to Dave's possession.. And one of Lita's bags had found it's way to Rey's. Whatever the case, ever superstar --save for Lillian and Trish -- were toting shopping bags with them when they met up at the food court with Melina, Christy, Johnny and Joey. Of course, it took them a good while before they actually started to look for lunch.. Trish, Victoria, Lita and Lillian chit chatting amiably with Christy and Melina before Dave, Chris Benoit, Rey and John pointed out that they had starving people. The Diva's continued to chat with the former Diva while they chose spots for lunch.. The large group eventually finding themselves in the center of the food court to look for tables.. The group then deciding on the one restaurant in the mall over the eateries at the food court. After they had eaten, Lita was quick to remind Chris about his promise for ice cream… the Wolverine agreeing easily.. Until Trish pointed out that they still had to go shopping. Two and half excruciating hours later, found Chris Benoit, Lita and John seated at the nearest Friendly's with plans to meet everyone else at Benihana for dinner….after which they'd head over to Jillian's.

Chris shook his head as soon as they were seated, "I really don't see the point in having ice cream, when we're meeting with everyone else in an hour for dinner."

Lita shrugged as she opened the menu, "There's no law that says you can't have ice cream before dinner.. Ice cream is a snack."

The Wolverine snorted, "Uh huh.. And I know I promised I would buy you ice cream, but.. Now I'm really starting to regret it."

Lita batted her lashes, "And just why is that?"

Chris glanced between the WWE Champion and the redhead. "Because, the last thing I want to deal with, is the two of you sugar high.. And you're still buying your own ice cream." He set down his menu, "and absolutely no food fights, understood?"

Lita scoffed, "Like I would waste perfectly good ice cream on a food fight…that's what French fries are for."

"Or fruit salad," John put in thoughtfully. "An' that ambrosia shit…oh and pie.. That always makes for good food fights."

"Cake does too…and pizza," Lita fell silent for a moment as she looked over the menu. "And water balloons filled with cool whip."

All three soon fell silent, speaking when the waitress returned to take their orders.

Chris rested his forearms on the table top, "Li… I know you'll probably tell me to just leave the subject alone, but--"

"Then why are you bringing it up?" Lita sat back in the booth, "Chris.. I really don't feel like talking about anything that has to do with Matt Hardy."

"Red.. You remember how I was after Eddie died, don't you?" Chris' lips pressed into a thin line. "I told you I wanted to be alone, but you wouldn't leave me alone."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "No offense, but these are two different situations. "

Chris inclined his head, "Has he at least told you what he wants to talk about?"

"Yes," the redhead turned her attention to the glass of water in front of her. "He brought that up, when I ran into him this morning."

"And?" Chris prompted when she fell silent again. "Li…all I'm trying to do is help.. I know I'm not Lillian or Victoria or Trish.. But, at least I won't give you all of that…silly advice."

"No, but you can be just as persistent as them…if not more." Lita glanced between her friend and John, not really wanting to have this conversation.. "I'll talk to you about it later, alright?"

"It'll 'prolly take 'em awhile to get those sundaes ready.." John slid out from his spot with Chris. "I'm gonna go try my luck on that toy thing."

Idly, Lita and Chris watched as he left; hazel eyes shifting back to her friend. "He wants to talk about what happened…what it means, or whatever. He had something about us being friends."

Chris nodded slowly, "What do you think?"

"Honestly? I don't want to talk to him.." Lita sighed, sweeping her hair from her face. "But, I also know how persistent Matt can be when he wants to be and… I guess I'll talk to him, maybe he'll leave me alone after that."

He reached across the table, one hand squeezing hers. "If you want me to come with you, I will."

The redhead nodded, preparing to say more when the waitress returned…and just as she was about to start eating her sundae, a stuffed candy cane was plopped down on the table.

Chris raised an eyebrow as John seated himself. "You know, Cena… presents do not lead to free ice cream."

"An' who said it was for you? I think this might look kinda good in my locker." He shrugged slightly, an eyebrow of his own raising at the sundae before the redhead. "You gonna eat all that?"

Spoon already in hand, Lita dished up a healthy scoop. "Just watch me.."

For reasons unknown to them both, he held her eyes as she ate the ice cream in a languid manner; the redhead licking her lips and the spoon before she repeated her previous actions.

Chris cleared his throat, "John…the point of ordering ice cream is so you can eat it.. Not watch someone else eat it."

"I know that, but… I'm just finding this to be a bit more interesting."

"That's what I'm worried about," Chris shook his head, frowning when Lita grinned innocently. "You're not helping the situation any, Red."

Lita popped one of the maraschino cherries into her mouth. "All I'm doing, is eating my ice cream sundae." A few moments later, she stuck out her tongue, revealing a cherry stem knot. "Can ya do that Chris?"

Chris made a face, elbowing the WWE Champion in the side. "Your ice cream is melting."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "Ya gonna eat that cherry?"

The Wolverine looked away as the cherry was placed on Lita's tongue, "this is the last time I take the two of you out for ice cream."

Lita shrugged, another cherry stem knot soon appearing. "We'll just go by ourselves next time."

Chris didn't bother to comment on that, merely insisting that they both finish their sundaes sooner rather than later. Of course, that resulted in Lita eating her sundae meticulously slow…while John seemed content to just watch. That continued until Chris decided he had enough, waving the waitress over so they could get their bill. Despite what he had said prior, Chris did end up paying for the wasted sundae and for Lita's sundae… the redhead taking an ice cream cone to go. The Crippler gladly offered to drive, near forcing John to take the passengers seat up front. And by the time the three arrived at the appointed restaurant, a stuffed candy cane was sticking out of Lita's backpack, while Chris looked to be on his last ebb of patience. Lillian questioned why he was looking so…glum.. And Chris calmly replied that under no circumstance, were John and Lita to be let near ice cream sundaes again. Granted, Chris was certainly thankful for the change in mood in one redheaded Diva… but it had been at the expense of his sanity and nearly his appetite. But, he reminded himself that he had promised Lita he would buy her a sundae…and perhaps, one day in the very far future, he'd do that again.. But only if John wasn't anywhere in the near vicinity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** I'm well aware that Lita and Matt are on speaking terms and that they're friends.. But, obviously for the story, I've ignored that.

**-x-x-x-**

Perhaps he was just a glutton for punishment… or perhaps, they were doing it on purpose. Chris Benoit knew it couldn't be the first of the two choices.. Since he was more the type to dish out punishment than take it. And that was in the ring…and at that moment, there were no wrestling rings in sight. The Atlanta resident wouldn't put it past the two if they were doing this on purpose, but why did he have to witness it? With the rather large group that was gathered; the wrestlers, Diva's and former Diva found themselves divided between two hibachi tables. Trish, Randy, Dave, Victoria, Melina, Johnny, Joey and Christy were at one table.. Leaving Rey, Chris Masters, Kurt, Lillian, Chris Benoit, John and Lita at another. Chris Benoit had the current misfortune of having Lita to his left, while Lillian was to his right. Of course, he didn't mind that Lillian was sitting next to him.. It was just that the wrestler on the other side of Lita, just happened to be the WWE Champion. And while Trish, Victoria and Lillian were more than happy to see the change of mood in the Sanford resident; Chris Benoit was tempted to sit between them again. Granted, it wasn't like the scene at Friendly's….and Chris was extremely thankful that there were no ice cream sundaes in sight or on the menu. The problem started, however, when Lita plucked an ice cube from her water glass.. The Crippler promptly confiscating said water glass.

Lita stuck out her tongue, "meanie.. I was going to drink that."

Chris shot her an incredulous look, "I'm sure that's all you were going to do."

Lillian raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "what did you do to him?"

Lita smiled innocently, "I didn't do anything to Chris.. All we did was go to Friendly's so I could have my sundae."

Chris snorted in disbelief, Lita batted her lashes and John took a sudden interest in the hibachi table.

The blonde ring announcer shook her head, "if you didn't do anything to Chris, why does he look like he's been scarred for life?"

"He's not scarred for life," Lita shrugged it off casually, "maybe for the rest of the night, but not for life."

Rey sent her a skeptical look, "so if you didn't do anything to Chris.. What did you do?"

"I ate my sundae," the redhead replied in a matter of fact tone. "Chris said, before we left the hotel this morning, that he would buy me a sundae."

The cruiserweight nodded slowly, "uh huh…then why does it seem like you're leaving something out?"

"I'm not," Lita swept her hair over her shoulder, "we went to Friendly's, Chris bought me a sundae, I ate my sundae… that's all there is to it."

Chris sent the West Newbury native a look when he opened his mouth. "Do not say a word, understand? I'd like to keep what little appetite that I've managed to retain."

John held up his hands in defense, "I wasn't 'bout to say nothing.. All I was gonna do, was agree with her."

The irritated Canadian shook his head, "technically, you would've been saying something then."

Lillian glanced between the three at the end, "I'm really not sure what happened… but why don't we just figure out what we're going to order.." She shrugged slightly, her attention focused mostly on Lita. "Then we can talk about the appearances and stuff that they're sending us on."

"That works," the Sanford resident toyed with the napkin in front of her, "we already had the lingerie shoots, I know we'll have the bikini shoot.." Lita pursed her lips lightly, "I didn't really take a good look at the schedule.."

Lillian rolled her eyes good naturedly, "which is typical of you anyway…but, it's mixed between location shoots and autograph sessions. Smackdown is heading to Mexico in January, RAW is heading to the Philippines in February, both rosters are going back to Europe after Wrestle Mania and--"

Lita blinked, "so why are they sending all of the Diva's? I'd think it'd make more sense to just send Smackdown Diva's or just RAW Diva's.."

The blonde ring announcer shrugged, "I'm not really sure Li.. But, when I looked at the schedule, it said all Diva's, some of the guys might be coming as well."

"That part I can understand….sending a mixed group or whatever but," the redhead bit her lower lip in thought, "unless they're planning on joining the rosters again.."

"You never know," Lillian sent her a smile, "if the rosters did join again, it would mean more competition in the women's division.."

Lita snorted softly, "yeah.. .but that's if they let me wrestle again. Sure, I got to wrestle on Tuesday, but that was thanks to Stephanie and Teddy." A frustrated sigh escaped her, "the rosters aren't joined, I'm still a RAW Diva…still playing the part of Edge's slut."

"Lita.." Lillian frowned, both at the bitterness in her friend's voice and the situation she was referring to. "I'm sure if you talked to Stephanie, you'd be able to find a way out of it."

Lita shook her head, "I doubt it Lil.. I mean, I haven't had any real storyline since the Kane fiasco.." An eyebrow raised when Lillian opened her mouth to interrupt, "and don't try to tell me different. The whole shit with Edge is because I made a mistake…and Vince seems to thrive on making a spectacle out of people's personal lives. So really, what am going to do? Just walk up to Trish and say 'hey bitch, I want my title back'?"

"Basically, yeah.." John shrugged when the redhead shot him a skeptical look. "I mean, ya proved ya still got it… even if it was only for a few minutes, ya still got what it takes to compete."

Lita smirked, "you're forgetting something.. I'm still aligned with Edge. I walk out with him, he competes, I get called a slut.. It's routine."

"Then you get it changed or you wait for things to change." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "Shane mentioned an alliance with either me and Masters, remember? And knowing how the McMahon's work, that should start happening soon."

"Red," Chris Benoit settled one hand gently on her shoulder. "Things will change. You had your first match on Tuesday and soon enough, that will shift to RAW." His shoulders lifted marginally, "and as far as the fans are concerned? They're still out there."

**-x-x-x-**

Whatever reply Lita was going to make was cut off, a chef wheeling out a cart to the table. And while he got their food ready, the redhead thought over what her friends had said. Certainly, she knew she wouldn't be stuck in storyline purgatory forever… but it sure seemed that way. And even if she wasn't walking out with Edge, Lita doubted that the fans would ever let her forget. Yes, she knew what she had done was wrong.. And she had been beyond pissed off when Mr. McMahon decided it would make for a great storyline. Yes, she had agreed to go along with it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. As her friends knew, the redhead despised the storyline… and she kept her contact with Edge to a bare minimum. Before she could think further on the situation…and get back into her usual rut of gloom…Lillian decided to bring up the scheduled appearances again. Specifically, Lillian mentioned the tribute to the troops.. And that, while Lita was slated to go, Edge was not. Granted, neither Diva knew how much that would amount to, but at least it would be one televised appearance without Edge. The rest of the scheduled appearances had only named the Divas, with the rest of the traveling group to be announced at a later time. Whatever the case where those were concerned, dinner progressed with some light tension, but for the most part Lita engrossed herself in her food. And after they were done eating, they were supposed to be heading over to Jillian's.. until Christy, Trish and Melina decided that they needed to change first.

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought you said you needed to change… not me."

Trish rolled her eyes, "well I meant everyone.." she gave Lita the once over, "we might not be going out club hopping, but that's no reason for you to just wear jeans."

"What's so bad about jeans?" Victoria questioned from her spot on one of the beds, "Trish.. I think she looks fine."

The Canadian Diva raised an eyebrow, "both of you are changing.. " She paused to move to the shopping bags scattered on the floor, "since you two weren't with me and Lil earlier, we took the liberty of picking something out.."

Lillian sent the two an apologetic smile, "don't worry.. You aren't wearing skirts, just a different pair of pants and a different top."

Lita scowled when Trish held up the tops in question, "Trish.. I clearly recall making an agreement with you.. I will not go out showing more skin than I show on television."

The Women's Champion tossed the tube top at Victoria, "that's for her.." she pulled out a sheer black, low cut, long sleeved shirt. "This.." she paused to remove a red and black corset style top, "and this are for you."

Victoria scoffed, "I'm sorry but tube tops aren't part of my wardrobe.."

"Which is why you have this," Trish tossed red version of the black top for Lita, "to wear over it." Smiling triumphantly, she glanced back to the bags. "Now, Lil and I bought one skirt and one pair of pants to match.."

Victoria and Lita exchanged a look, the redhead glancing back. "I am not wearing a skirt."

"Neither am I," Victoria held up the tube top and long sleeved shirt, "this is enough blonde and blonde."

Trish shrugged, "then I guess you two fight over it.. Because one of you is wearing this skirt," she held up the mini skirt in question, "it's really not that short.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Lil…if I can borrow a pair of your knee high boots.. Or if you have ones that are thigh high, I'll wear the damn skirt."

The blonde ring announcer nodded easily, "done.." She moved from the chair she had been sitting in, "I'll be back in a minute with those boots."

While Lillian excused herself, Trish sent a pointed look between Lita and Victoria…the blonde Diva clearly indicating for the two to start changing. Lillian, meanwhile, had just knocked on the door so Chris could let her in.. the blonde woman frowning slightly when she heard the voices inside.

"Look.. I ain't exactly sure what you're tryin' to say here.. But--"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "I'm asking you to stay away from Lita. I'm not sure what's going through your head right now, but she doesn't need this."

John shook his head, "doesn't need what? All I'm doin' is what I usually do… an' getting to know her. How is that wrong?"

The older man frowned, "I didn't say it was wrong, I'm just saying that she doesn't need anyone--"

"You're actin' like I'm tryin' to get with her," John interrupted shortly. "It ain't like that.."

Chris snorted, "you could've fooled me. Lita has been through enough, it's far from over and the last thing she needs--"

"How do you know what she needs?" John rolled his eyes, "are you even listenin' to me? All I'm doin' is getting to know her.. That's it.. Sure, she's hot an' all that, but it ain't like I'm gonna kidnap her an' take her off to Vegas."

Chris crossed his arms, "I don't know what she needs, Cena. I do know that her life has been nothing but hell." An eyebrow raised at the door, the Crippler holding off the rest of his speech to answer the door.

"The whole world knows that an' the whole world can see that."

Lillian raised an eyebrow as she walked inside, "is something wrong?"

Quickly, Chris shook his head. "There's nothing wrong.. John and I were just having a talk."

"About Lita," Lillian stated simply, a few strands of hair tucked behind her ear. "I heard some of it from the hallway. And Chris, I know you're worried about her, I know you're trying to look out for her.. But she's a grown woman."

"But--"

"Chris.. This is the happiest I've seen her in weeks." Lillian expelled a soft sigh, the requested pair of thigh high boots plucked deftly from the closet. "She's finally looking and acting like herself again. Let her enjoy this."

Chris frowned, "I understand that part, Lil.. I just don't think she--"

"You're not Lita," Lillian interrupted softly. "You might think you know what she's going through, but you don't know.. None of us do." She paused when she reached the door, "Chris.. You aren't her father or her brother."

Chris turned his attention away from the door, "look.. I'm going to ask you, nicely…and as a friend.. Please just--"

"Why are you getting on my case 'bout this?"

The Crippler hesitated a moment, "I don't want to see her getting hurt again." He left it at that, merely gesturing for John to exit the hotel room.

"I got the thigh high boots," Lillian mentioned as Christy opened the door, "I think they'll look great with this outfit, Li."

Lita mustered a smile, "thanks Lil.." she settled in one of the chairs, the Sanford resident nearly ready to go.

"Alright," Trish pursed her lips in thought, "Vicki needs her hair done.. Both of you need some makeup, which means.. " she smirked slightly at the seated redhead, "you can tell us where you got the candy cane."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Trish.. It's a stuffed candy cane, why does it really make a difference?"

"Just curious," the Canadian Diva approached, make up bag in hand. "Come on, I'm not going to go into full blown Dawn Marie mode.. I'm just--"

"While we were waiting for the sundaes, John went over to one of those toy machine thingys.." Lita shrugged slightly, grabbing the make up kit from her friend. "That's where I got the candy cane."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "you got the candy cane or he gave you the candy cane?"

"Gave it to me," Lita muttered under her breath, avoiding Trish's smirking face so she could look through the make up bag. "And no, it doesn't mean anything, because it was either me or Chris."

Before Trish could question the redhead any further about the candy cane, Lillian took it upon herself to intervene. And while the blonde ring announcer had wondered about Chris' 'little talk' with John.. Now it was starting to make some sense. Although she really didn't see why Chris would be so concerned over a stuffed candy cane. As she had clearly heard John argue, the West Newbury native was only getting to know Lita. And really, what harm was there in getting to know someone? But, Lillian also knew how overprotective Chris could be…especially where it concerned anyone of the opposite sex and the Sanford resident. Idly, Lillian wondered if Chris had also heard that one interview that John had done earlier in the year… and if he hadn't.. she was going to make sure that he didn't. While it wasn't overly important in the grand scheme of things, that could very well send Chris into overdrive. But, she couldn't ask Chris at the moment, so she focused her attention on getting Lita's make up applied…the Diva's finally leaving the hotel room to meet with the guys in the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** Nothing new to add.. The interview mentioned really did happen, Opie and Anthony, May of 2005.. On a completely unrelated note, RAW last night gave me more fuel, bwahahahaha. Now to just hold off on the new idea for a bit….or maybe not, we'll see.

**-x-x-x-**

Since Jillian's wasn't in Cincinnati, but in Covington, Kentucky… the group of superstars was looking at a fifteen minute drive before they got there. Melina let them all know that Jillian's closed at midnight tonight, but if they were still up for partying elsewhere, they could always leave early and go back to Cincinnati or see what else Covington had to offer. As they discussed the night's plans, the receptionist behind the desk suggested they hit Jillian's for two hours… which would put them somewhere around 10:30 since it was just going on 8:00 now.. After that they should head back to Cincinnati and go to Alchemize… the woman claiming it was the best club in the area. Plus, they closed at 2:00, so they'd have more than enough time to enjoy the club. That somehow lead to the Trish, Christy and Melina wondering if they should change clothes… the guys, Lita and Victoria quickly pointing out that if they went back upstairs to change.. They might not have time to go anywhere else. Keeping that in mind, they finally left the hotel. Car arrangements were kept pretty much the same.. Christy going with Johnny, Joey and Melina, while Trish and Victoria went with Randy and Dave; leaving Chris Masters, Kurt, Rey, Chris Benoit, John, Lita and Lillian in the mini-van. And before Chris Benoit had a chance to act, Lillian appointed him as navigator while she drove. Chris Masters and Kurt took the middle seat with John, Lita and Rey in the back seat.

Rey grinned at the uncomfortable redhead sitting in the middle, "chica.. You look beautiful."

Lita shook her head, tugging in vain at the hem of the skirt. "Trish… Melina, Christy, Lil.. They can pull this off." Her nose wrinkled as she looked down at the mini-skirt. "

"Mi amiga," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "just because you dress differently, doesn't mean you don't look beautiful." Rey raised an eyebrow when she frowned, "if you don't believe me.. Ask someone else."

Lillian sent her a smile via the rear view mirror. "Trust me, Li.. You look gorgeous…just be thankful that I got Trish to compromise somewhat.. She picked the skirt, I picked the top."

Lita rolled her eyes, "thanks for the votes of confidence there, but that still doesn't mean I'm comfortable.."

Chris turned from his spot in the passengers seat up front, "Red.. If you want to head back to the hotel, just say so and we'll go back."

Lillian shot him a look, "Chris.. You're not helping."

"If I wanted to stay at the hotel, I would've locked myself in the bathroom when I had the chance." Lita shrugged, absently playing with the ribbons on the corset top. "The outfit isn't that bad, I could just do without the skirt.."

John smirked, "ya know I could say something but, I have a feelin' that someone would come crawling back 'ere an' hit me for it." His smirk broadened when Chris Benoit glared, "so I'll go with my original comment an' say.. You look freakin' hot."

The redhead nearly blushed, muttering a quick thank you before she regained her wits. "You aren't looking so bad yourself.." An eyebrow raised, "I can't say I've really seen you in something other than what you wear to the ring."

John shrugged it off, "Randy told me that Trish said, I couldn't wear my jeans an' shit.." he glanced down at the blue dress shirt that the Legend Killer had loaned him. "Can you believe, she even went so far to buy a pair of pants?"

"I can believe it," Lita smirked, loose red locks swept over her shoulder. "Trish was the one who picked out this skirt.. Sure, Lillian may have advised, but I know Trish's tastes."

The WWE Champion grinned, "remind me to thank her for that, 'cos like I said.. You look freakin' hot."

Lillian glanced over quickly, "Chris.. Are you sure that's Dave's rental in front of us? Or at least Johnny's?"

Kurt looked confused for a moment, "so what exactly is there to do at Jillian's?"

Chris Masters raised an eyebrow, "you've never been to a Jillian's?"

"I don't really go out much, Masters.." The Olympic Gold medal winner shrugged, "the only reason I ended up at the Cleveland Beach Club is because I got dragged there."

"I feel your pain," Lita informed him seriously, the redhead then leaning forwards, forearms resting on her thighs. "From what little I could understand.. Jillian's has a huge arcade, a bowling alley, pool tables, a sports bar, ping pong, darts and two dance clubs. So basically, there's something for everyone."

Kurt let out a low whistle, "sounds really busy.. And then I think Melina and Trish want to go to another club after?"

The redheaded Diva nodded, "I'm thinking that part is optional though.. Or it might be, since we're in separate rentals."

John sent the redhead a questioning look, "ya said they have bowling alleys there?"

Lita crossed her arms over chest, "yes they do…and that's one place I am definitely avoiding. No way in hell am I going to go bowling in a skirt."

"Alright then.." John rolled his shoulders, one arm draping over the back of the seat. "How 'bout one dance?"

Lita tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "You're joking right? I don't dance.."

"I can't say I do either, but I think the point is to have fun, right?" John shrugged slightly, "so if you're worried 'bout making a fool out of yourself, you can say that I was right there with ya."

"Which makes it that much better," Lita drawled sarcastically, hazel eyes rolling. "But.. Why not? If you can beat me in say…one or two games of air hockey? You're on."

Smiling winningly, John nodded. "Ya got yourself a deal then.. Jus' be ready to dance, 'cos I don' think I'm losing tonight."

Lita smirked, "we'll see about that.."

From the front of the mini-van, Chris Benoit started cursing, Rey raising an eyebrow at that. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lillian replied before the Crippler could say otherwise. "We almost got cut off.. That's all…but I think I see Jillian's up ahead."

**-x-x-x-**

Conversation came to a stop as the mini-van pulled into the parking lot at Jillian's… the blonde ring announcer managing to find a spot between Dave and Johnny's respective rental cars. Of course, the parking spots just happened to be towards the back end of the parking lot…but that just meant they'd have a little walk ahead of them. Which really didn't matter anyway, since they weren't in any type of rush. Pretty much all of their schedules were cleared until the weekend set of house shows, which was a surprise where Trish, Dave and John were concerned…considering that they were the championship belt holders of the group. But then again, with the schedules for after the holiday break, and since the holidays were coming up, perhaps it wasn't such a surprise. Whatever the case with the appearance schedules, the group decided to split up once they got inside. Victoria, Dave, Lita and John were off to the arcade; Randy, Trish, Melina, Johnny, Christy and Joey off to the bowling alley while Rey, Kurt and Chris Masters decided to hit the pool tables first. Chris Benoit was about to head over to the arcade, before Lillian talked him into joining the group at the bowling alley. Before they all split up, however, they decided to meet upstairs in one hour in Atlas Dance. The group also agreed to stay at Jillian's until 10:30.. Figuring that would give them plenty of time to hit Alchemize if they were up for it.

Victoria grinned as they entered the arcade, "we should see if Vince would hold the holiday party here.."

"Fat chance," Lita stated with a soft snort. "Unless we pay for everything, 'cos I doubt Vince will… or he'll just take it out of our paychecks."

"Speaking of paying," Dave brought out his wallet, "I'm going to get one of those game cards.. I'll be back in a sec, Vicki."

Victoria shrugged out of her jacket, the two Diva's finding themselves momentarily alone. "Ya know, if he wasn't so damned intimidating looking.."

Lita quirked an eyebrow, her own jacket hanging from the crook of her arm. "It's not like he's whipped… I mean come on Vicki.. Randy's just gone from being--"

"A complete jerk to being a complete puppy dog?" Victoria suggested without missing a beat, the raven haired Diva pushing back a few strands of hair. "I guess it all depends on the guy because those two started dating around the same time that Dave and I did."

Lita nodded slowly, "I know.. Dawn was the one who set you all up.. One of her 'goals' if you will."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I can't say I'm surprised by that.. It seems that she made it one of her pastimes, playing matchmaker."

"Or fashion police," Lita remarked with a wry smile, "I can't count the number of times she told me to change.. Or that I needed to overhaul my wardrobe. She's also told me, I don't know how many times, that I should get my naval pierced." A small frown creased at the corners of her mouth, "I really miss her.."

The taller Diva wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "I know Li… I miss her too…we all do."

Lita sighed softly, "it's just.. And not that I don't like having you, Trish and Lil around, because believe me.. I don't know what I'd do without you three…but, with Dawn.. I'd always have someone to talk to about shitty storylines."

Victoria opened her mouth to reply, a cough interrupting her from doing such… the two Diva's turning to see Dave and John standing behind them.

John held up a game card, "Big D has issued a challenge since there's a whole bunch of 'em driving games 'ere."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "and I take you said… 'you want some, come get some'? Well good luck to ya then."

John rolled his eyes, "unless you plan on getting a game card, you'll hafta wait a bit…or ya can join in the race."

"Whatever," Lita plucked the game card from his hand, "it's not like we have to be anywhere until 9:30 anyways so.. Let's go."

Dave smirked at the look on John's face, making a open gesture with his arms. "Ladies first.."

John sent his friend a glare, "yeah, yeah.. You jus' watch, I'm gonna beat ya."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at that, the three making their way over to the driving games. "And just what makes you think that you or Dave will win, hmm?"

John huffed, the three taking a moment to select their seats. "Woman please.. I ain't 'bout to lose to some chicks.."

From either side of the West Newbury native, the sleeves of two leather jackets whipped out, smacking him on the arms.

"For your information, little boy," Lita tossed the game card over, "Victoria and I are not just 'some chicks'.. we are more than capable of kicking your ass."

Dave shook his head, the Animal taking a little bit longer to slide into the booth; snickering at his friend's predicament. "You'll never learn, will you?"

John mimicked him, his arms still stinging slightly from the most recent beating. "Bro, just shut up and drive."

The four stayed at the driving game long enough for two rounds.. Victoria taking the first, while Lita took the second; Dave coming in second place during both tries.

"So, big shot.." Lita smirked, the long sleeved black top also draped over her arm. "You still think you can beat me?"

"An' how do you know I didn' just let ya win, huh?" John gestured to the air hockey tables in the distance. "I can be a gentleman."

Lita nodded, her face taking on all seriousness, though hazel eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm sure that was it."

John made a face, the blue eyed wrestler feigning hurt. "What is it with y'all getting all on my case? I mean, I coulda told ya that your skirt was riding up when ya was in that little racing booth…or that every time ya bend forwards, I can see down your--"

A hand reached out, swiftly slapping the back of his head. "That's quite enough, thank you."

John scowled, rubbing the back of his head for a moment. "An' what is it with y'all hitting me? "

Lita shot him an incredulous look as they reached the air hockey tables. "Do I even need to answer that? If you kept your big mouth shut, then maybe you wouldn't get hit so much."

John rolled his eyes, tossing his jacket on a nearby chair. "Well, it ain't like I say most of the shit I'm thinking… and it ain't like I do half the shit that I'm thinking."

"Such as?" Lita tossed her jacket on the same chair, the shirt draped over the back. "Never mind, I don't think I want to--" She cut herself off with a yelp, "why the hell did you do that?"

The West Newbury native shrugged, "instincts?"

"Instincts," she echoed in disbelief, "are you trying to tell me that instincts would lead you to slap someone's ass?"

"Well when an ass looks that good in a skirt?" He held up his hands when she glared, "don't hit me.. .all I'm tryin' to say.. I had that thought back at the hotel, but didn't think ya'd appreciate it that much."

Lita grabbed the puck, placing it on the air hockey table. "So why would now be any different, huh?"

John raised an eyebrow, "ya can slap my ass if it'd make ya feel better."

"I'll pass, thanks.." She tossed her hair over her shoulders, "let's just get these games over with."

"Look, if ya don't wanna play, we won't play." He rolled his shoulders when she glanced up, "there are plenty of other games here so.."

Lita shook her head after a moment, "nah.. It's been awhile since I've played a good game of air hockey anyway."

At that, he only shrugged, the first game of air hockey starting in silence. It really wasn't helping his case any when she kept leaning forwards to take a shot…but somehow, John managed to pull out a narrow victory.

"Ya know," he sent her a sideways glance, the two searching for Dave and Victoria, "if ya don't wanna dance with me, ya don't hafta."

Lita shrugged, "it's not that big of a deal.. And besides, like you said before we got here, if I make a fool out of myself, I won't be alone."

"True," he shifted the two jackets in his possession to one arm, a long sleeved black shirt on top of the two jackets. "I could be a real ass… but if I do that, we'll end up looking like bigger fools."

She merely shrugged in response, the two soon meeting up with Dave and Victoria at the entrance to the arcade….leaving shortly after to meet the rest of the group upstairs.

"That is the last time I go bowling with Trish, Melina and Christy.." Randy muttered as they arranged themselves around a few tables. "Take so damn long…"

Trish rolled her eyes, "you're just mad because you lost.. And don't even think of using the 'I let you win' excuse, mister.. You lost."

John smirked, the jackets and shirt set down on a chair. "She done told you….cry baby."

Victoria and Lita exchanged a look, the taller of the two speaking first: "And who was complaining earlier when he lost?"

"Woman, that was just a fluke.." He extended a hand to the redhead, a charming smile on his face. "Now.. How 'bout that dance?"

Rolling her eyes, Lita placed her hand in his; the two soon finding a spot towards the middle of the dance floor. Trish raised an eyebrow as the two started to dance, Chris Benoit frowning slightly when John's hands rested at the small of Lita's back. But, since they were there to have a good time, Lillian coaxed him out to the dance floor, hoping that it would take his attention off Lita and John. Victoria and Dave opted to sit the first three dances out, chatting amiably with Chris Masters, Rey and Kurt. Melina, Christy, Trish, Johnny, Joey and Randy joined the throng on the dance floor; the blonde Diva idly watching as the space between John and Lita started to grow smaller. And by the time the song switched, Lita's back was against John's chest; his arms wrapped around her waist. Of course, that was almost enough for Chris Benoit to cut in.. but, Lillian kept him where he was…pointedly reminding him that Lita had gone through a lot…and to let her enjoy this night in peace. The group ended up staying at Jillian's fifteen minutes longer than they had originally planned, though they ran into some slight problems when the mini-van wouldn't start. Ten minutes later, the mini-van finally started.. Lillian pursing her lips slightly when she noticed how low the gas gauge was. But, they were only going back to Cincinnati, so…it wasn't like a fifteen minute drive would be much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** nothing new to add at this time

**-x-x-x-**

The mini van had just gotten out of the parking lot when John realized that his jacket was nowhere in sight.. Lillian turning the vehicle around so the WWE Champion could go back to Atlas Dance to retrieve it. And when he returned, he was also toting Lita's jacket, the two having forgotten the garments in the booth. Fortunately for them both, nothing was missing from the pockets…the mini van soon on it's way back to Cincinnati. Of course, none of them really thought that one little trip back towards Jillian's, plus leaving the car running would deplete what little gas was left in the tank. But, instead of stopping at a gas station before heading back to the highway, they drove on.. Kurt, Chris Masters and Chris Benoit confident that they would get back to Cincinnati with no problems. The mini van had just crossed the state border into Ohio when the vehicle started to slow down.. Lillian let out a sigh, the hazard lights soon turned on, only to fade quickly as she informed them all that not only had the mini van run out of gas, but the battery had also died. And while she veered the mini van to the side of the highway, Lita brought out her cell phone to call Trish. Kurt had the sense to call a tow truck, the van coming to a complete stop just as the two started dialing.

Lillian unbuckled her seat belt, turning to look back at the others. "Well, hopefully we won't be here for long.."

Chris Masters nodded his agreement, "at least the van didn't roll into a ditch or something.. Plus it isn't snowing.. It could be worse."

"Let's just hope we aren't sitting here for long.." Chris Benoit had already unbuckled his seatbelt, zipping up his jacket as he turned to face everyone else. "We have no heat, no hazard lights on and we're on the side of the highway."

"Good thing no one is afraid of the dark," Rey waited a beat before adding: "right? There's no one who's afraid of the dark?"

"Can't say I am," Lita replied, the cell phone soon in her jacket pocket. "And Trish said they'll wait for us at the nearest gas station.. Though, I really don't see what that accomplishes, it's a nice gesture."

Chris Benoit threaded a hand through his hair, the light from Kurt's cell phone and the highway lamp in the distance providing for some luminance. "Did everyone at least go to the bathroom before we left Jillian's?"

"Yes dad, we all went to the bathroom."

The Crippler made a face, "just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I don't know it was you who just said that, Cena.. I just don't think it's a very good idea for any of us to leave this mini van until the tow truck arrives."

"The tow truck should be here in half an hour at the most," Kurt informed them all as he pocketed his cell phone. "They'd be here sooner but, there was an accident further down the highway.. They also mentioned that we'll need a credit card."

Lita nodded slowly, "well the mini van is in Chris Benoit's name, but I was the one who picked it up, so .. Not a big deal there." Hazel eyes shifted to the windows, "guess all we can do now is wait."

"Unless ya feel like getting out of this van an' pushing it.. Yeah, we're stuck here for half an hour or whateva." John rolled his shoulders, sitting back in the seat. "At least we ain't gotta be anywhere."

Rey nodded his agreement, "no but.. We are stuck here until the tow truck gets here, with no lights, no heat…and nothing to do."

Lillian squinted, the blonde woman able to distinguish bodies but unable to see faces clearly. "At least we aren't freezing or anything.. Plus we're on the side of a highway, not stuck in the woods."

"So we don't have to worry about freezing to death or dealing with a bear or something.." Lita bit her lower lip, a thoughtful frown soon on her features. "Are there bears in Ohio?"

John shrugged, "I ain't really sure if there are bears in Ohio, but I'd be more worried 'bout a highway killer or something.. Or maybe even an escaped convict.."

Kurt made a face, "you really aren't helping John.. I'd rather deal with a bear than a murderer."

Rey shook his head, "I wouldn't want to deal with either.. "

The occupants of the mini van fell silent for a moment.. The silence broken when..

"I need to use the bathroom."

Chris Benoit turned his attention to whom he thought was speaking. "Lita.. Can't you hold it? Once the tow truck gets here, it shouldn't be much longer until we're at the gas station."

"Chris, hermano, she isn't the only one who needs to use the bathroom." Rey started squirming in his seat. "It's all three of us back here."

"And me too," Chris Masters spoke up quietly. "But if someone," he sent a pointed look back to the WWE Champion, "hadn't started going on and on about running water, waterfalls and--"

"Alright," the Crippler threaded a hand through his short hair. "And none of you can wait until the tow truck gets here? Because, if you can wait, that would be better.. A few of us can stay in the mini van, while whomever really needs to go now, can go."

Rey glared at the dark haired superstar one body away, "if you'd just shut up about all of this water crap, we wouldn't have a problem right now."

"Listen small fry, all I said was.. It would be interesting if we could see where we are.. We could be by a lake or something." John bridged his hands behind his head, "or if we was in the woods, we could be near a creek or if it could be--"

A hand clamped over his mouth, "that's quite enough…and if you even think about licking my hand again, I will hurt you." Using her free hand to toss her hair over her shoulder, Lita directed her attention to the front of the mini van. "I think I can wait.. Sure, the bathrooms at gas stations aren't exactly clean, but at least they have toilet paper."

"At least one of you is using some sense," the Crippler glanced between Kurt, Chris Masters, Rey and John. "Anyone else staying in the mini van?"

Rey tilted his head at the West Newbury native, "I think John is trying to say something but--"

Lita squeaked suddenly, yanking her hand away only to slap John on the shoulder. "You jerk!"

John rubbed at the sore spot on his shoulder, "like I told ya earlier, if it'd make ya feel better, you can pinch me."

Hazel eyes narrowed, "you pinched my thigh."

John rolled his eyes, "I know what part of your body I pinched.. My hand was just on it."

Chris Benoit raised an eyebrow at the three in the back, "I think John needs to use the bathroom now."

Lillian counted backwards in her head, first in English then in Spanish before she sighed. "I don't think any of us will be going anywhere.. Unless it's in that tow truck."

Lita glared at the body next to her, "you really need to keep your hands to yourself."

"Me?" John shook his head, "woman.. You was the one who put your hand on my mouth."

"That's enough." Chris Benoit gestured plainly to the door, "everyone out of the mini van so we can talk to the tow truck company."

**-x-x-x-**

All occupants of the mini van complied quickly, Chris Benoit and Lita speaking with the driver of the flat bed tow truck. As Lita had pointed out earlier, the mini van was rented under Chris' name, but she was the one who had picked it up. Accordingly, the redhead ended up paying for the mini van to be towed to the nearest gas station, she and Chris sitting with the tow truck driver while Kurt, Chris Masters, Rey, Lillian and John sat in the mini van. On the way to the gas station, Chris started to question the redhead about what was going on.. Lita waving it off as absolutely nothing. And while Chris certainly didn't buy that excuse, he couldn't question her further on the matter as the tow truck arrived at the gas station. As promised, Dave's rental car was waiting to meet them.. The first order of business… getting gas for the mini van and using the bathroom. Once the tank was full in the mini van, it took a few more moments before the battery was re-charged.. The group of superstars finally heading to Cincinnati. And even though they had been a little held up, the group found themselves in the parking lot of Alchemize; Johnny, Joey, Melina and Christy waiting for their arrival. After a quick explanation of why they were late, the group of superstars and former Diva, went inside Alchemize.. Met with the sight of a few of the Smackdown superstars and one RAW Diva.

Trish glanced over to Lita, "are you sure you want to stay?"

Lita nodded easily, shrugging her jacket off as they walked further inside. "Yeah, I'm sure.." She rolled her eyes good naturedly when the Canadian Diva's look turned incredulous, "Trish, honestly, I'm fine.. Let's just grab a table…and some drinks."

Randy tossed a look back to Dave, "if you want to drink.. I'll drive back to the hotel."

"Whatever," the Animal rolled his shoulders, his attention focused on finding a table or two. "There's a large booth in the corner over there, if we drag some chairs over.. All of us should be able to fit."

Victoria handed her jacket to her boyfriend, "I'm hitting the bar first.. See what they have here."

Trish nodded her agreement, "that sounds like a good idea.." She grabbed Lita's elbow before the redheaded Diva could take another step. "Come on."

Randy blinked as Melina, Christy and Lillian followed suit. "And I thought it was the bathroom that resulted in a group trip."

Kurt watched the group of women at the bar. "Are they ordering for us too or is this just for them?"

"Unless they can read your mind," Dave settled in the booth, "why do you ask?"

The Olympic Gold medal winner shrugged, a chair dragged over from a nearby table. "Because, unless I'm seeing things, it looks like they're ordering a round of shots to start things off."

Chris Benoit shook his head, "which usually leads to trouble where the redhead is concerned."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "which one would that be? I'm not sure if you've gone out with us when Christy's around but uh.."

"She can be a bit of a handful when she's drunk," Joey admitted with a grimace. "And she just gets a little more hyper."

Chris Benoit made a face, "you should see Lita after three shots of tequila."

Rey let out a low whistle, "they're starting round two.."

The Crippler sent his friend a look, "what are they drinking over there?"

"Cuervo," Rey replied without missing a beat. "Cuervo Especial to be specific."

"Well that's just wonderful," Chris Benoit didn't bother to sit down. "I'm going over there before this gets out of hand."

The group of wrestlers watched for a moment as Chris Benoit made his way over to the Diva's and former Diva at the bar.

Dave shook his head as Victoria and Lita latched on to their respective bar stools. "I think I'll give him a hand before he gets hurt."

The Animal had just started to move from the booth, when the women and Chris received some a few unwanted guests.. Randy, Joey and Johnny soon on their feet to head over to the bar.

"Well, well.. If it isn't that little slut from the wrestling company."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "are you stalking me or something? Or have you come back for more? I highly doubt you'd want to embarrass yourself in front of your buddies here."

"Bitch, I live in Cinci.. I was just in Cleveland for the show."

Dave raised an eyebrow at the man, "do you have a problem, Li?"

Lita shook her head, "nothing I can't handle Dave.."

The man seemed unaffected by Dave's looming presence, not realizing that Randy was now standing behind him. "I'm more than you can handle, little girl."

Randy coughed, the Legend Killer crossing his arms across his chest. "I really don't think that's true, little man."

"Who are you calling--" the man cut himself off as he turned, looking up at the third generation wrestler.

Randy smirked, "you were saying? Beat it, asshole.. You're intruding on my girlfriend's space."

The man glanced back at Lita, "that slut is your girlfriend?"

"No," Lillian spoke up quickly, "she's his girlfriend.." Disregarding the fact that Chris would probably get mad at her for it, she pointed to John, who was standing next to Randy.

"Let's face it buddy," Dave cracked his knuckles, drawing the man's attention back to him. "You and your friends here are outnumbered.. It's been awhile since I've been able to put my bouncing skills to use."

"Right.. We were just leaving anyway.." one of the man's friends laughed nervously, "have a good night."

Randy sent a look between the women, "did any of them touch any of you?"

Trish shook her head, "Chris got here before they could really do anything."

Victoria placed a hand on Lita's shoulder. "Li? Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Vicki." The redhead in question mustered a smile, "I'll just be outside for a bit…need to clear my head."

Christy sighed as Lita walked off, questioning eyes turning to Victoria, Trish and Lillian. "Does this happen a lot?"

Trish shrugged, "honestly? I don't really know.. Li doesn't really talk about it."

Melina shook her head, "I don't see why people are giving her problems anymore. It's not right."

Victoria nodded, "Li tries to ignore it, just let it slide you know? But it gets to her.."

Lillian bit her lower lip, "we should probably go get her.. Or at least go out there with her, let her know she isn't alone."

Chris Benoit shook his head, "she isn't Lil.." the Crippler glanced between them all, "Cena isn't here, Rey isn't at the booth anymore."

"Then why don't we go sit down…or better yet, let's dance." Trish grabbed the nearest hand to her, she and Melina soon joining the throng on the dance floor.

"Chica?" Rey frowned, catching sight of the redhead leaning against the mini van. "Li-Li.. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"I'm fine Rey," Lita wrapped her arms around her body, shivering slightly because of the cold. "I just want a few minutes alone."

He nodded hesitantly, an eyebrow raising as another body entered the parking lot. "Bro.. She wants her space.."

"An' are you convinced that she's gonna be alright?"

Rey shook his head, "no but.. When she wants her space, it's best to give it to her." Smirking slightly, he added: "she's got quite a temper when she's being bothered."

"I ain't gonna bother her," John held up a jacket, "figured she might want this if she's gonna be standing outside."

Rey shook his head, "John.. That isn't even her jacket."

"I know that, but it ain't like Kurt'll need his jacket inside, right?"

Rey rolled his eyes, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Lita made a face as Kurt's jacket was draped over her shoulders. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

John rolled his eyes, "do I like the type to really listen? I do my own thing."

The Diva rolled her eyes right back, "that's nice.. But, I meant it…I just need a few minutes by myself."

"An' how do you know that I'm standing 'ere just to bother ya?" The WWE Champion leaned back against Dave's rental car. "It's a nice night out… a little cold but--"

"Then that's your own damn fault for not bringing a jacket."

John raised an eyebrow, "you got a stick up your ass or do ya just got a problem wit me?"

Lita smiled thinly, "don't take it too personally, I just have it against your gender right now."

"Fair enough then," he crossed his arms, "anything you wanna talk 'bout?"

"With you?"

"No, with one of them rental cars here."

Raking a hand through her hair, Lita sighed. "I can't say I want to talk to anyone right now, alright? I just want to stand out here, where it's not crowded and--"

"Where ya don't hafta see Matt?"

The redhead glared, opening her mouth to say something before she decided against it.

"Look, I know I ain't been there like Benoit, or the girls or whateva.. But if ya want someone else to talk to, I'll listen." He shrugged then, preparing to head back inside, before a hand stilled his movement.

"Thanks.." She shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders, draping the item over the crook of her arm. "I can't say I would talk to you, but thanks.."

He smiled slightly, briefly resting a hand over hers. "You up for another dance or two?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, removing her hand from his arm, but smiled none the less.. The two heading back inside the club. They stopped at the booth to deposit Kurt's jacket back on the bench seat, Lita claimed by Trish and Melina as soon as they got to the dance floor. John joined the rest of the guys, all watching with slight amusement as the women continued to dance with each other.. Until Dave and Randy decided they'd had enough of just watching.. Johnny, Joey and John joining them when they approached the group of Diva's and former Diva. And the brief incident from before aside, the group ended up enjoying their trip to Alchemize.. Trish and Melina declaring that they'd have to come back here the next time the WWE was in Cincinnati. Of course, that idea was met with reluctance by Victoria and Lita…though deep down, the two Diva's knew that they'd end up here again. Whatever the case where future visits were concerned, the group ended up staying until the club closed.. Nearly everyone, save for the designated drivers, falling asleep before they reached the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** nothing new to add at this time

**-x-x-x-**

With one day to rest, the events from Cincinnati were behind them. And here it was, late Friday morning. Another city, another et of house shows, another set of friendly arguments.. Yes, things were just how they should be where Victoria, Lillian, Lita and Trish were concerned. The dark haired Diva let out a sigh, glancing between the driver and passenger in the rental car. They hadn't even left the airport parking lot yet.. And it was already starting between Lita and Trish. At least this time around, they weren't arguing about clothes…that had been last week, while the week before it had been the lack of Lita's social life. This time around, it was the music…the redhead and the blonde switching stations, Lita arguing for rock and punk while Trish put up the argument for rap and hip hop. Beside her, Lillian was doing her best to drown out the conversation in the front, she and Victoria exchanging a look before the blonde woman reached between the seats to turn off the radio. The four Diva's fell silent, at least until they reached the highway, the radio turned on once more.. With Lita picking the station.

Lillian sighed, "Trish.. Please, just leave the radio station alone until we get to the arena.. Vicki and I are sick of listening to you two arguing."

"Okay," Trish conceded a little too easily, a small smile soon gracing her features. "Then I get to pick what we listen to in the locker room."

Lita rolled her eyes at that, "like that's any different from any other day.. I just don't see why I have to report to these house shows, when I'm just doing the same thing I do at RAW. It's not like they're letting me get in the ring to actually wrestle."

Victoria shrugged, "that could change now that they know you're cleared.."

"Bitchoff has known that I'm cleared. McMahon has known that I'm cleared." Lita twisted a few strands of hair around her index finger. "And I know, I didn't tell y'all that I'm cleared, but.. I just didn't think it would make too much of a difference."

"Well, maybe that'll change now." Trish slid a quick glance over to her friend. "You proved that you still have what it takes to compete.. So, I guess it's just a matter of getting you on your own again."

Lita snorted softly, "to quote Shelton Benjamin .. 'are you high?'… blondie, you and I both know that the chances of me being on my own again are slim to none. At least in the near future, which means I'm stuck with him for who knows how long."

Lillian cleared her throat, waiting until the redhead was looking at her. "Li.. Don't you remember what Kurt said? You could start working with Chris and Kurt in the near future.. Sure, you won't be completely on your own but, you won't be limited to working with just him."

"Yeah that won't be as bad, I guess.." Lita turned her attention to the passing landscape. "Do any of you have the card? I know he can't wrestle yet because of that torn pec."

Victoria reached into her jacket pocket, "if it's not in here.. I know I have a copy in my bag, but that's in the trunk."

Lillian pulled out a folded piece of paper from her purse. "If this isn't the card for tonight, it's the card for tomorrow.. And they're pretty much the same.." She paused to unfold the piece of paper, "let's see… Ashley and Maria are teaming together in a bra and panties match vs. Candice and Torrie.. Trish, with Mickie James will be defending against Victoria." The blonde ring announcer fell silent again, eyes intently skimming over the page. "Main event is a tag match.. Chris and Kurt, with Daivari vs. John and Shawn…special guest referee."

Lita blinked, "and that person would be…?"

"You," Lillian replied simply, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that they're going to use the same… Daivari is the only referee for Kurt.. You'll be the only referee for Chris."

"But why?" The redhead swept her hair from her face, "I could understand if Chris or Kurt had won the match on Monday, but--"

Trish gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "who really knows.. If Shane or Vince is there, I'm sure they'll give you some sort of explanation."

Lita made a face, "I'd really like to know now.. I mean, I have no problems working more with Chris and Kurt, but I'd like to know why."

"We'll find out in a bit," Victoria nodded up ahead, "here's our exit.. It shouldn't take us long to check in and then the arena isn't that far from the hotel."

Lillian glanced between the other three, "so.. What are we doing for rooming arrangements? Connecting door or no?"

"I actually requested a single room," Lita rolled her eyes at her friend's incredulous looks. "Is it a crime for me to room alone or something?"

"No," Trish responded first, "it's just you usually don't room alone unless something or someone is bothering you… so which is it?"

"Neither," Lita drummed her fingers idly on her jean clad thigh. "Dawn called me yesterday to make sure I had everything set for the party.. She gave me a list of what to bring, what type of food to look for, names of grocery stores and hotels near her place."

Victoria raised an eyebrow in question, "so why would you need to room alone?"

Lita smiled slightly, "because Mr. McMahon called.. Asking if I wanted to volunteer for the Tribute to the Troops show.. If I do go, which I said I would, I wouldn't have any time over this week to plan, would I?"

Lillian grinned, "so you're going with us? Did he say anything about Edge going?"

The redhead shrugged, the rental car pulling into the hotel parking lot. "Nope.. I'm not sure if he's going, but if he is.. I don't care.. It's not like we have to interact with everyone, right?"

Victoria shook her head, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Not that I'm aware of.. From what I understand, we're being split up into groups and stuff.. Maybe with you there, they'll put all of us Diva's together."

"We'll find out on Monday night or on Tuesday night," Trish waited until Victoria, Lita and Lillian had exited, pressing a button on the key ring to unlock the car and pop the trunk. "But, I'd guess it's mixed groups."

Lita grabbed her bags, "I can't say I care… just glad to be doing something. It's been ages since my last appearance. And I'm glad that this is the first.."

Lillian tilted her head, "why's that?"

The redhead smiled, "because.. This isn't about us, it's about them. Sure, we show up…take pictures, sign autographs and whatever but.. The focus isn't on us. It'll just be nice to be out of the spotlight for a change."

"Point," Trish conceded easily. "I just wonder where else they're sending us…all of those appearances and mini-photoshoots."

**-x-x-x-**

Victoria, Lillian and Lita shrugged in return.. The four Diva's soon making their way across the parking lot so they could check in. But, they soon realized that check in hadn't started yet, the four heading over the hotel's restaurant for lunch…running into Kurt, Carlito, Chris Masters, Candice, Torrie and Mickie when they entered. The four soon found themselves joining Kurt and Chris; Candice and Torrie inviting themselves along while they waited for a table. The group started growing when John Cena, Kane and the Big Show approached… seemingly most of the RAW roster crowding at one table. Which really wasn't the case, but, with two of the biggest men in the company there… it sure seemed like it. Still, the meal started peacefully enough.. The superstars ordering their meals before chit chatting about what they had done between RAW and now, the house show eventually coming into the conversation. And despite a few friendly arguments about who was going to win what match.. Lunch remained rather peaceful until another RAW superstar approached.. Lita, Lillian, Trish and Victoria letting out identical sighs of disdain at the sight of a tall blonde man. Lillian and Trish were half expecting for another temper tantrum, while Victoria was merely waiting for a mini-inquisition. Even though the redhead and the blonde man weren't together, he called her enough to make it seem that way. But, Lita had left her cell phone off or let each call go to voicemail…using some discretion when she finally stared to return calls. When it appeared that Edge wouldn't be going anywhere, Lita excused herself from the table.. Kurt and John looking on warily while Kane glared distrustfully at the blonde Canadian's back.

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "since we're in public, I'm hoping you'll use some common sense here."

Edge rolled his eyes, "cut the crap alright? I just want to know what that little stunt was about."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "by little stunt…I'm guessing you mean the women's tag team match on Smackdown? Which, thanks for the congratulations on that…it was my first match since I injured my knee."

"Actually, I was talking about the main event on RAW. You know? Triple threat submission match, with you as the special guest referee."

Lita rolled her eyes, "that was because you weren't there.. I would've been perfectly fine just sitting around backstage, but, the McMahon's had other plans. So, I played referee, big deal."

"Which you're doing again for the main event tonight.." Edge rolled his shoulders, "I'd just like to know why."

"Maybe because Mr. McMahon thought it would be a good idea?" The Diva jammed her hands into her back pockets, "I really don't see what the big deal is here… so, I'm not stuck in the back for a house show.. That's the only thing that's really different."

Edge rolled his eyes, "you can be so stupid, you know that? I thought we had agreed that, you wouldn't have any outside involvements unless we talked about it."

Lita blinked, her hands flying to her hips. "I'm sorry, my mind must have been out when we had that conversation because I sure as hell don't remember it. And in case you forgot, you don't call the shots where my so called involvement is concerned."

"Whatever.. I'd like to talk to you about this week's RAW--"

Lita shook her head, "nope sorry.. Can't do that.. I'm reporting to Shane McMahon about RAW."

"Since when?"

The redhead shrugged, "since he called and said so.. I really don't know what's going on here either.. I just know that I need to report to Shane, first thing when I get to the arena."

Frustrated, the Canadian raked his hands through his hair. "I didn't get a call.. Why would he call you?"

Again, Lita shrugged. "I really don't know.. But, if you would excuse me, I was kinda having lunch.. So, I'll see you at the arena." She turned to leave then, Edge reaching out to grab her forearm…he had just opened his mouth to say something when a new voice entered the conversation.

Glenn Jacobs raised an eyebrow, a large hand closing over Edge's wrist. "Little man, I suggest you let go of her."

Unfazed, Edge didn't break the grip. "Since when do you care?"

The pressure increased on Edge's wrist, "I don't think you're in any position to ask me questions. Let go of her."

"Whatever," Edge finally released the grip on Lita's forearm. "Just don't forget, we need to talk later."

Lita arched an eyebrow at her 'rescuer', "not to sound really ungrateful here, but.. Was that really necessary?"

The tall man shrugged, "it was either me or Show…Kurt was about to come out here as well, but--"

"You probably figured I wouldn't appreciate you showing up so, you managed to talk him out of it?" Lita finished with a smile, rolling her eyes as they went back to the restaurant. "Well, I do appreciate you coming to my 'aid'…even though he probably would've left on his own anyway."

Glenn snorted in disbelief, "somehow I don't think he was going to do that, Li.. What did the stupid ass want anyway?"

"Why I was the guest referee in the main event and why I'm on the card for the house show when he isn't."

The big man almost looked amused, "he didn't even congratulate you on your first match back?"

Lita snorted, "somehow I doubt that word is in his vocabulary…unless he's looking at his reflection."

Glenn shook his head, "well if he gives you any trouble later.. Just come find me and Show. We'll be happy to take care of him for you."

Lita grinned, resuming her previous spot between Lillian and Victoria. "I appreciate the offer." Hazel eyes glanced across the table, "Chris…Kurt.. Maybe you two can answer this.. Why am I the guest referee for the main event?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm guessing Mr. McMahon decided to bring back his game of 'let's screw with our employee's minds'.. it's about that time."

"Goodie," Lita quipped sarcastically, "the last time that happened.. I got fired thanks to an ex and re-hired because of a stupid bet."

Victoria sent her a look, "so…what did tall, ugly and stupid want?"

The redhead waved it off casually, "the usual.. I'll explain when we get to the arena, but honestly Vicki, it wasn't a big deal.."

"Until he decided to wrap his hand 'round your arm, right?"

Lita sent the WWE Champion a suspicious look, "were you spying or something?"

John gestured to the entrance of the restaurant with his fork. "Y'all was standing right over there.. Couldn't hear nothing, but we could all see it."

"Then you saw that everything was fine." Lita stabbed at a piece of fruit, Lillian wondering if the redhead was imagining it was Edge's face. "Honestly, everything is fine.. Glenn got there before anything else could happen."

Kurt cleared his throat, blue eyes falling solely on Lita. "We're thinking…after we get to the arena of course and once we find Shawn, we should go over the match.. Maybe find Mr. McMahon or Shane and see exactly what's going down."

Lita nodded slowly, taking the time to chew and swallow the piece of melon. "Sure that works.. I just need to find out where I'm tossing my stuff for the night first.. I'm sure I'll run into at least one of you so.."

At that, Kurt, John and Chris nodded.. The conversation picking up again…with Lillian and Trish discussing a few of the upcoming appearances.. Torrie and Candice asking the specifics about those appearances since they hadn't heard anything yet. The conversation eventually drifted to the upcoming Tribute to the Troops…lunch ending over a brief discussion about Dawn's baby shower that really wasn't a baby shower. After that was over, and their meals had been paid for, the group of superstars took care of checking in…leaving the hotel in clusters to head to the arena for the house show. Lita, ended up walking through the parking lot with Kurt and Chris.. The three discussing the main event and whatever possibilities it could mean.. they split in the hallway, so they could find their locker rooms for the night…making plans to meet up again in catering once one of them had found Shawn and John. Such began a house show, one where Lita wasn't confined to the locker rooms backstage…and the start of something new. She just didn't know what that something was yet.. But anything was better than what she was currently going through.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lillian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** nothing new to add at this time

**-x-x-x-**

A good hour before the house show began, Kurt and Chris exited the locker room they had been assigned for the night. They already knew that John was in the next hallway over and that Shawn Michaels was either with the WWE Champion or in the same hallway. Going from that bit of information, the two figured it would be easier to find Lita first, then meet up with Shawn and John. The idea seemed simple enough, but perhaps it was just given their work environment that made even the simplest tasks turn into a small adventure. Kurt and Chris started by checking the hallway where the Diva's were located.. Victoria and Trish informing the pair that they hadn't seen the redhead since they had gotten to the arena. Candice mentioned that she had passed by Lita in the catering hall, but, hadn't seen her since then…and that she saw her about fifteen minutes ago. It was on their way to the catering hall that they ran into the WWE Champion; the three men then deciding to check Edge's locker room. Of course, that hadn't really gone well either.. The tall blonde man informing the three -- and in a rather rude manner -- that he hadn't seen Lita since that morning. Things almost got ugly when Edge made a few choice comments about the redheaded Diva.. Chris near having to drag the other two away before something happened. And while their search hadn't resulted in them finding Lita, it had at least let them know where they wouldn't find her. The three ended up checking the main corridor, running into Shane and Vince…but still no sign of the redhead. It wasn't until they heard a peal of feminine laughter… one that was somewhat familiar, but also sounded new.. But it wasn't the laughter that really caught their attention, rather it was the origin of that laughter. The doorway to Shawn's locker room was slightly ajar, enough for Kurt to peer in…blue eyes widening in surprise at the sight on the couch.

The Olympic gold medal winner coughed, opening the door wide enough so he could stand in the doorway. "I never knew you were a hair stylist, Li."

Lita grinned, looking up from the most recent braid. "Well ya know, I have to supplement my income somehow." She scooted over, perching on the arm of the couch in the locker room. "Aren y'all coming in or what?"

Kurt shook his head at the pair, opting to sit in one of the metal folding chairs after he had entered. "I thought we said we were meeting in catering."

"That's my fault," the braid sporting Showstopper stated with an almost apologetic tone. "I ran into Red in catering.. We ran into Show and well, y'all know how that man can talk your ear off so.. We figured we'd come back here."

John nodded slowly, seating himself on the couch. "So how'd you end up with all them braids in your hair?"

"No bubble wrap," Lita informed him solemnly, the hairbrush set down on her lap, while she started another tiny braid. "I needed something to do and this just happens to be very therapeutic."

"Really.." Kurt echoed incredulously, Chris seating himself in another folding chair after he had closed the door. "Do you want to talk about the match now or would you rather wait until you finish making Shawn into the next Bob Marley?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I am not making him into the next Bob Marley.." An eyebrow raised, the Diva tossing a playful smirk in Kurt's direction. "And besides, it's not like I could braid your hair."

Kurt shook his head, "I like this low maintenance look, thanks.. I think it makes me look distinguished."

John coughed, "yeah… if you're a melon. But we ain't in no produce section, we're in a locker room.."

Shawn tried to look back at the Diva, "Lita, I think that's enough.. I'd like to keep my hair somewhat normal."

Lita shook the hairbrush admonishingly, "I'll brush all of the braids out in a minute.. Chill."

"Anyway," Kurt leaned forwards in the chair, resting his forearms on his thighs. "The main event…Daivari won't be at ringside, so.. That means no outside interference."

Chris shook his head, "no.. Daivari gets ejected from ringside by the referee after he tries to interfere."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised Grumpy hasn't gone to Vince or Shane yet…demanding a spot in the main event."

Three sets of curious eyes turned to the Diva, John raising an eyebrow at her choice of words….or one in particular. "And Grumpy would be?"

"Tall, ugly and stupid…or stupid ass depending on who you're talking to." At their still slightly perplexed confusions, Lita made a face. "Grumpy is Edge."

"Oh," Kurt frowned slightly, "I guess I should've figured that.. We stopped by his locker room before we came by here."

"Why?" Hazel eyes started scanning for the tiny rubber bands. "I'm never in that locker room.. And even if I was? He wouldn't be able to tell you where I've run off to.. Idiot couldn't find sand in the Sahara."

Shawn frowned, "not like he would care anyway… unless you were going to ask Vince about when he was getting his title shot.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that, "but he has the Money in the Bank.. He could get a title shot anytime he wants to."

"He could, but that doesn't mean that he will.. Not yet anyway," carefully, the Diva began to undo the tiny braids. "And that's if he….well, never mind.. We're here to talk about the match."

John hesitated a moment, something about the tone of her voice and that mischievous glint in her eyes… "Well, what is there to talk about? We know it's a tag match, you're referee…and I think it's basically a repeat tomorrow."

Chris nodded shortly, "I'm pretty sure that's what's on for tomorrow.. I just don't get it. I mean, I do, but--"

"You don't understand why they're having this at a house show?" Lita shrugged, half of the braids now undone. "It's mostly to test how things would work if they bring it over to RAW.. Going from last Monday, they know we can work together, but I'm guessing they want to see how well we work together." Reaching around, she patted Shawn on the cheek. "He's just here because Vince and Shane wanted him to be."

The young man nodded, waiting until the redhead was less distracted by braids. "They want us to meet them on Monday." He gestured between himself and Kurt, eyes momentarily locking with the Diva, "just the three of us."

Lita blinked, tentatively running the brush through Shawn's hair. "Alright.. Shane called me yesterday, told me I was supposed to meet with him and Vince before RAW, he just never said about what."

Kurt sent her a smile, "I'm guessing you're working with me and Chris…maybe just Chris for a little while, because I still have Daivari with me."

"Sounds like fun.." The Diva grinned suddenly, "and a great change of pace." Lita tilted her head at Chris, an almost playful glint in her hazel eyes. "And despite what you may have heard or may hear from Kurt over there, I'm not as bad as I seem and I won't bite."

Shawn nodded solemnly, "just don't listen to a word of what Edge has to say.. He might give ya some problems but--"

Chris snorted, a cocky smirk soon in place. "I'm not worried about him and I already do my best to ignore him anyway."

"Smart move," Lita set down the hair brush, "well I should get going.. Hafta pick up that dumb uniform." She hopped down from the couch, loose red locks swept over her shoulder. "I'll see y'all later."

**-x-x-x-**

Kurt shook his head as the door shut behind her, the guys opting to discuss the match a little bit more before they exited Shawn's locker room. And once they were in the hallway, Kurt and Chris opted to talk about their brief conversation with the McMahon's earlier. Just as Chris had told Lita, the three were supposed to meet up with the McMahon's before RAW in Charleston. Nearly true to Lillian's previous prediction, the McMahon's were planning on having Lita as the special referee for Chris' matches in the near future. They weren't sure how long that would continue or if that was the definite plan, but that was at least a part of it. The only part they really weren't sure of at this point, was how they would sever the ties between Lita and Edge. Of course that was essential to get the new storyline off the ground and there were a few possibilities with how to go about it. The easiest and perhaps the most logical given Lita's current on screen character, would just be a simple switch. They could also go for a complete 180, which would more than likely require both Lita and Chris to turn face, possibly Kurt. The Olympic Gold medal winner had a feeling that a complete turn for the three of them would be highly unlikely, just given the heat that both he and Lita tended to draw. Keeping those thoughts in mind for a moment longer, Kurt shifted his attention to the task at hand…or the tag team match for that night. Since it was the main event, it was the last match on the card…and all that really meant was that they were all in for a good wait.

Shawn glanced between his opponents, his tag team partner and the referee. "So we all know what we're doing right?"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "unless I forgot how to count to three and raise people's arms in victory, yup.. I'm all good."

"Very funny," the Showstopper tugged on one of Lita's braids, an amused look sent at the Diva. "You look like Pipi Longstocking.."

"It was Vicki's idea, plus it keeps my hair completely out of my face.. That way I can see if someone's trying to put their feet on the ropes."

Kurt feigned a hurt look, "are you calling me a cheater? I proudly stand for the three I's."

Shawn cleared his throat, "back to the match? Red, we're tossing in some of the usual comical spots that you'd expect in Kurt's matches. But, for the most part, it should be a clean match until Daivari gets ejected from ringside.. While you're ejecting him, of course, Kurt and Chris will use that time to double team either myself or John. We've also planned for one spot where Kurt shoves either myself or John into you."

The Diva rolled her eyes, "well I suppose it's better to look like an idiot than a slut…though I can't say I'm too thrilled about becoming one with the turnbuckles."

"Red, we can take that out if you--"

"Shawn, it's not a big deal.. I'd rather go out there and look like a ditz than hang off of Edge's arm." She shrugged marginally, "and I trust you two…enough, anyway."

John rolled his shoulders, "we figured that Kurt'll get the pin tonight, Chris'll get it tomorrow.. Unless Vinnie Mac changes his mind, in which case.. Shawn picks up the win tonight and I get it tomorrow. Match will run the same either way, them usin' Daivari's ejection as their chance to double team."

"Right," Lita shook out her arms, "as long as I'm not getting hit with a chair, thrown into the stairs or taking anyone's finishing move.. We're good to go." She smiled slightly when her own entrance music hit the sound system. "That's my cue.."

Shawn frowned as the redhead bristled, the crowd's boos loud enough to reach their ears. "Do not judge and you will not be judged, do not condemn and you will not be condemned. Forgive and you will be forgiven." He shrugged at the curious looks he was receiving, "it's something Lita and I were talking about earlier."

Kurt nodded, "is it helping any?"

The older man frowned, "I'd like to tell you, yes.. But, I can't be sure. every time I think she's taken a step forwards, she finds something else that's blocking her.. I'll talk to Lillian, see if she knows what's going on."

Chris coughed, a pointed look tossed in Kurt's direction when the Olympic gold medal winner started to reply. "Your music is starting."

Kurt just caught sight of the brief glimpse of relief passing through Lita's eyes when the crowd switched their boos. Being out there first, also gave him the opportunity to just observe her…to see how different she really was when she was away from Edge. She was happier, more carefree.. Granted, she didn't outright show it, but Kurt could see it. Just those subtle differences in her demeanor or the very faint twinkle in her eyes.

"Who's starting the match?"

Kurt nodded discreetly at Shawn, "he's the primary target tonight.. John's the primary target tomorrow." He rolled his shoulders before leaning against the turnbuckles. "Do you want to start or what?"

Chris shrugged, "whatever man.. The only real difference…it's either a Masterlock or the Ankle Lock."

Although she was still confused as to why she was playing referee tonight and tomorrow night, Lita was more than a little grateful for even being out there. Not having Edge there was just an added perk. That served as a reminder of what would come ..the prospect of being completely Edge-free was something that she just couldn't describe at the moment. How the transition would occur, she had no clue…but she knew it wouldn't be easy..

"Shit," John cursed under his breath as Kurt shoved him in the general direction of one very distracted referee. "Unless you wanna be part of a sandwich, I suggest ya move out of the way."

Lita exhaled harshly, clearly caught off guard by that. "Well if someone would move their bony ass--"

"My ass ain't bony." John kept his eyes trained on the turnbuckle opposite them, "now move, 'cos I don't think Kurt can see ya."

Rather than argue further, the redhead moved quickly, mouthing an 'I'm fine' when Kurt sent her a concerned look. The match continued as planned… Kurt and Chris double teaming Shawn while Lita ejected Daivari from ringside.. Chris got the Masterlock on the 'weakened' man.. Lita calling for the bell when Shawn 'passed out'.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he, Chris and Lita walked to the backstage. "Li? Are you alright?"

The redhead rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "I just had the wind knocked out of me.. I'm fine. I didn't hit my neck, it was mostly my back…and like I said, the worst that happened was getting the wind knocked out of me."

He nodded hesitantly, noting the faint wince when she stretched out her arms. "Are you--"

"Kurt, I'm not made out of glass. I told you, I'm fine."

"I was going to ask about your knee.."

Lita shook her head, "I'm walking…and see?" She shook out her arms, stretching them overhead, "my arms are fine, my shoulders are fine, my back is a little sore, but I'm fine." The Diva made a face when Kurt started to open his mouth, "you're acting worse than Benoit, I assure you.. I'm fine."

Shawn chuckled softly, "you say you're fine.. But you also said your back is a little sore. You might wanna get some ice for that."

"It's nothing a hot shower won't cure.. Seriously, I'm fine."

Both Kurt and Shawn looked ready to argue with her, but, the redhead walked away before they had the chance to question her anymore. They knew she wasn't made of glass, but they also knew how stubborn she could be.. And that if she was in pain, she wasn't likely to admit to anyone. This was the same woman that walked around for two weeks with a broken neck…and the same woman whom was wrestling after having two major surgeries. She was tough, and they knew that, but that didn't mean they weren't going to worry about her. They could also tell Lillian, Victoria and Trish to keep an eye on her.. Shawn heading to the Diva's locker room to do just that. And while he did that, Kurt managed to catch up with the redhead.. John and Chris not far behind.. The four chatting a bit about the match and what they could do to improve it for tomorrow. They agreed to meet early at the arena, in hopes of getting in some practice time in the ring. If not, then they'd just wing it again…and hopefully tomorrow, there would be no distracted referee's getting the wind knocked out of them. Whatever the case with that, Lita made her exit from the small group, heading into the Diva's locker room so she could get out of the stupid referee's uniform and take a quick shower. Trish, Lillian and Victoria managed to rope her into a late dinner with Shawn.. The Diva's meeting up with the Showstopper at the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** I will more than likely not cover any appearances from the Tribute to the Troops as I only have the show to go by.. The matches are a possibility though.

**-x-x-x-**

Just as they had intended, Lilian, Trish, Victoria and Lita met up with Shawn at the hotel.. The five then heading elsewhere for their late dinner. Per request of the redhead, and after consulting with a few of their fellow co-workers from RAW, the group ended up heading to a restaurant where they wouldn't run into anyone else. Or so they could hope anyway, Trish, Lilian and Victoria knowing full well that Lita really didn't want that much contact with many of their co-workers. And it wasn't that she didn't like a lot of them, she did get along with quite a few people.. Even though the problems from her personal life had long since come to surface, Lita was still dealing with some of the after effects. Granted, it wasn't as bad as it had been previously, but any little reminder still took it's toll in the long run. The Diva trio also knew that the redhead cherished her privacy.. Said privacy hard to come by when their were a lot of their co-workers around. Even getting Lita to come out of her hotel room was a small victory for Lilian, Trish and Victoria.. Which was why the past few days from Cincinnati had been a surprise. Those two days in Cincinnati had been a welcomed sight…forty eight hours where the redhead hadn't been sulking, or nearly as moody as she usually was. And just as Lilian had stated, she had seen shades of the old Lita.. A woman who knew how to laugh and enjoy life.. A woman who wasn't confined to her personal hell. She knew there was a chance of regression, but hopefully this mood would keep and things would start to change internally. Getting Lita completely away from Edge was one crucial step, or at least Lilian, Trish and Victoria thought it was, they just didn't know when that day would come. Even if the two hadn't been together since…well, since everything had pretty much blown up in their faces, the ties that remained were enough.

Victoria raised an eyebrow as the car pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Well.. This place looks kinda.."

"Dead," Lita finished for her, the redhead currently between Trish and the raven haired Diva. "It also means that this place will be quiet."

Trish shook her head, "but that doesn't mean we have to avoid everyone completely right? Candice and Torrie were telling me about this one place…everyone's going to be there."

Lilian quirked an eyebrow at that, the five soon exiting the rental car. "Everyone as is everyone on the roster or everyone as in 'nice everyone'?"

"Nice everyone," the Canadian Diva confirmed with a smile. "I'm not saying we should stay out all night, but it couldn't hurt to just stop by for a few minutes or something…right?"

Shawn gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "if y'all want to head over there, I can drop ya off.. I can't promise ya that I'll stick around, but I'll at least make sure that y'all get rides back to the hotel."

Trish turned a hopeful look to the redhead, "well? I know we really don't hang out with Candice and Torrie much, but.. There will be plenty of other people there."

The redhead shrugged indifferently, "I'll think about it Trish…but as long as I'm not driving with three friends with hangovers.."

"It was just that once," Victoria stated with a smirk, "honestly Li.. It's just a little fun."

"And I said I'll think about it," Lita shrugged out of her jacket once they were inside. "But, right now.. I'm hungry so.. Less talking, more walking."

Lilian shook her head, smoothing back a few loose strands of hair from her face. "So, the main event tonight.." A questioning look was sent between Shawn and Lita. "How did that go?"

The Showstopper shrugged, "pretty good I'd say.. Masters could use some work, but he's young so it's expected."

Lita nodded her agreement, "what he said. Honestly, I was just happy to be out there--"

"Without Grumpy?" Trish interrupted with a playful smile, smirking when the redhead rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes.. And I hope they continue that…eventually put it on RAW."

Shawn nodded slowly, "from what I understand.. Red here ,will be working with Masters in the near future."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "is that with or without Edge? I mean, sure, adding Chris to the mix is a nice touch but it would be better without the asshole."

The redheaded Diva shrugged as they were seated. "I'm not really sure Vicki.. I'd think, in the beginning anyway, it would be the three of us, possibly four if they toss Kurt in…the three of us are meeting with Shane and Vince before RAW so… I guess we find out then."

The older Diva nodded, "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you then."

Shawn chuckled softly at the redhead's look of mock disdain. "I believe we're finding out our assignments on Monday.. For the Tribute to the Troops thing."

Trish scanned over the menu, "I'm figuring we'll be split up into groups, I just wonder how they're going to split us up."

"That would make the most sense, but.. Things have never really made much sense." Victoria sat back in her chair, the menu taken with her. "I'm more interested in finding out the details about our appearance schedules.. Plus the silly photo shoots they're sending us on."

Shawn raised an eyebrow at that, "I thought y'all just had your annual photo shoot.. Or you were going to have it soon."

Lilian shrugged, "apparently there's more in the future.. Melina was telling us a little bit about it, since Theodore has gone over that stuff more with them. The appearances won't be limited to just the Diva's though.. But the small photo shoots, location shoots and such, will be."

Shawn let out a low whistle, "sounds like they're sending y'all everywhere.. I can understand that though, why send a bunch of brawny guys when you can send some of the most beautiful women in the world?"

The four Diva's rolled their eyes good naturedly at that, forgoing any verbal replies as their waitress arrived to take their orders.

"So," Trish broke the comfortable silence. "Rob called me, completely out of the blue, to ask if anyone had made any plans for our birthdays."

Lilian blinked, "I didn't know we were making plans for a joint birthday party.. Especially with Dawn's sort of baby shower taking place around that same time."

"Which it really isn't, but it's close to that time." Lita bridged her hands together, "but why don't you just do what you did last year… celebrate with a holiday party."

The Women's Champion shrugged casually, "I can't say I really care what we do. I mean, it's just another birthday, you know?"

Lilian nodded, "then why don't we just plan for something small.. Like a dinner or like Li said, we'll do a holiday party.. Or we can wait until after the New Year.. Celebrate your birthdays late and celebrate Rob's return to the ring."

Shawn sent a slightly amused look between the Diva's, "you know…you all could be event planners.. Trying to keep track of all this is making my head spin."

Victoria smirked, "you should see these two.." she gestured between Trish and Lilian, "before photo shoots and birthdays.. When they know that someone's celebrating a birthday during a photo shoot…they go nuts."

**-x-x-x-**

That comment somehow lead to the Diva's discussing the photo shoot and appearance schedule, the conversation soon shifting to Stacy Keibler and how she was faring on Dancing with the Stars. The two blonde Divas convinced themselves that they had to give her a victory party, claiming that.. Even if she didn't win, her scores were enough reason to celebrate. Lita and Victoria tried to talk the two out of it, reminding them of the fact that they were going to be extremely busy.. Both with their usual road schedule and now with the additional appearances.. They really wouldn't have much free time in the near future. But, their arguments were in vain.. Trish and Lilian already starting to think of the right day for the party. Once their food had arrived, Lita and Victoria declared that all topics remotely involving parties were off the discussion list.. Shawn adding wrestling and work to that list before anyone else could say a word. That resulted in a conversation about music.. Leading to another conversation about movies throughout the remainder of their meal.. and once they had paid, Trish was quick to question the redhead about going to the bar to meet up with everyone else. Half an hour later, and after Trish had called Torrie to make sure she had the right directions, found Trish, Lilian, Victoria and Lita standing at a pool table with Chris Masters, Carlito and Glenn. Just as Trish had stated, most of their co-workers were there…but not all of them were from the 'nice' pool.

Victoria made a face, "if he even thinks about coming over here.. I'm shoving this pool cue where the sun don't shine."

Glenn smiled, "only if I can use his face for a dartboard while you do that."

Chris took a step back, scanning the room for someone. "I wonder what's taking Kurt so long.. All we did was order beer.."

Trish nodded to the bar, "that's what's taking Kurt so long.. Stupid ass is talking to him."

Lita frowned as the two at the bar glanced in their direction, "or he's talking shit…which is to be expected but.."

Chris shook his head, "he pissed Kurt off earlier.. I can't remember word for word, but--"

The redhead held up a hand, "I really don't want to know.. I have a good feeling, but I don't want to know."

Lilian wrinkled her nose, "well it looks like Kurt managed to get rid of him.. Though, I can't say he looks very happy."

True to her statement, Kurt didn't look very pleased as he approached.. A smile sent to the Diva's as he set down the pitcher of beer. "Good evening ladies."

Victoria sent him an amused smile, "I must say I'm kinda surprised to see you here.. I thought you were just like Lita.. Loner every day of the week."

The bald man gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, "I was going to stay in but, Chris and Carlito needed a designated driver. Glenn just decided he was coming with us."

"Speaking of rides back," Trish bit her lower lip in thought, "we need to find a designated driver.. Or get the number for a cab company."

Kurt made an open gesture to the room, "there are a few people here who aren't drinking. As far as who's trustworthy? If you trust Rob Conway, he's at the dart boards.. Shane Helms is also there and I think I saw Cena around somewhere."

"Like possibly talking to the walking ass?" Victoria nodded over to the jukebox, "I could be wrong .. I mean the light isn't the best, but that looks like John."

"And the dickhead," Lita sent a curious look to Chris, "has he talked to you yet?"

The young wrestler shrugged, "if he has I didn't notice.. I tend to tune out whatever he's saying.. Be it backstage, in his promos.. Whatever."

The redhead smiled wryly, "just be thankful that you don't have to listen to him practice."

"Are we still meeting early?" Kurt turned questioning eyes to the redhead, "you know.. To run over the match for tomorrow night?"

Lita nodded easily, "unless something else comes up.. Yeah, I'd say we're still meeting early."

The Olympic Gold medal winner nodded, an eyebrow raising then. "How's your back doing?"

"Fine.." Lita made a show of stretching out her limbs, "see? I'm just fine." She rolled her eyes at Glenn's scrutinizing look, "I'm fine.."

"I gathered that," the big man sent Kurt a look. "How did she hurt her back?"

Kurt hesitated a moment, "well.. It was during the main event. We had one spot where Li went into the turnbuckles…she was kinda distracted."

Glenn shook his head, "you really should be more careful out there, Red."

The Diva under question made a face, "you'd think I'd never been in a ring before. I had the wind knocked out of me and sure, my back was a little sore afterwards, but I'm perfectly fine. I don't break that easily."

Victoria, Trish and Lilian exchanged a look at that, the dark haired woman muttering something under her breath.

"Hey Cena.." Kurt gestured to the four Diva's. "Do you think you can give them a ride back to the hotel?"

The West Newbury native grinned, "well ain't this my lucky night.. Not every day I go somewhere by my lonesome an' leave wit four pretty women."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes.. Or we can ask Shane--"

John feigned hurt, "you'd rather go back with him than me? An' after I had to put up with that asshole's shit.. I see how it is then."

Kurt sent him a questioning look, "I'm going to guess that he said the same to you.."

"Same shit from the arena." John rolled his eyes, "though, I really don't see what the big deal is ya know? It ain't her fault that--"

Lita sighed, "can we please not talk about wrestling or anything remotely involving it?"

John raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "can you at least give a reason? I ain't sayin' that I have a problem with not talkin' 'bout it, but I'd kinda like to know why."

The redhead paused, hazel eyes glancing around the room before settling briefly on Edge. "Never mind then.. Now that I know that we have a ride back to the hotel.. I'm getting a drink."

Trish frowned as the redhead walked off, "I should've asked Torrie if he was here."

Lilian shrugged slightly, "even if he was here.. That's no reason to ruin the night.. We just need to make sure he stays away from her."

Lita had just taken out her wallet, her drink having been chosen, when a hand touched her shoulder. Hesitantly she looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow arching at the body behind her. "Yes?"

"Let me get that for ya."

The Diva shook her head, "it really isn't necessary, John. I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own drink."

John rolled his eyes, removing his wallet anyway. "Woman.. Don't argue with me, 'cos you ain't gonna win." Opening his wallet, he removed a bill, setting it down on the counter. "Now go on an' order."

"Pig headed boy," Lita let out a huffy breath, but ordered her drink without further argument. "Care to explain the point of that?"

The WWE Champion shrugged, "can't say it was for any particular reason." At Lita's skeptical look, he shook his head. "Alright, so maybe there is a reason…you just looked upset 'bout something."

The redhead turned so her upper back was against the bar counter. "Maybe I am…and maybe I'm not."

He mirrored her position, though his arms crossed over his chest while she was holding her drink. "An' if you are, which I ain't sayin' that you are, would it be because of what that walking piece of trash hasta say?"

Lita snorted very softly, "well aren't we perceptive.. I'm sick of hearing it, sick of hearing about it.. I just want to go one night…one day, without having to hear it."

"Understandable," he conceded easily. "Though, he really ain't got a right to be sayin' shit, 'cos he's done just as much wrong as you."

She smiled thinly, hazel eyes focusing intently on the contents of the glass in her hands. "It goes beyond that."

John took some time to study the woman standing next to him…someone that he really didn't know that well, but, he couldn't say he would mind getting to know her better. "So what's beyond it or whateva? What's so different with you?"

Lita fell silent for a long moment, her lips pressing together in a thin line…mentally, she debated if she should tell him.. Someone that she didn't know.

"Look, I really don' mean to pry, alright? Ya don't gotta tell me if ya don't want to."

She nodded slightly, her voice quiet when she spoke. "They've both moved on, while I'm still stuck." A sad smile crossed her face briefly, Lita shaking her head before she pushed off from the bar.

John stood there a few moments longer, watching her as she made her way back over to the pool tables. Of course, he wanted to know more.. Wanted a better explanation but, somehow he knew tonight wouldn't be the night to get anymore answers. So, instead, he filed away what little information he had gotten.. Deciding that he'd ask Chris Benoit about it the next time he saw him. Or maybe he could talk to Lita about it some other time.. Preferably when Edge wasn't anywhere in the near vicinity. And while he really didn't know if she would talk to him willingly.. It was worth a shot. The Lita he had just been talking to, was nothing like the woman he had been around in Cincinnati. This woman was almost afraid, like she had something to hide or like she was trying to protect herself…while the other woman had been carefree. Much like she used to be and how he had always seen her before he had been drafted to RAW. Truth be told, he preferred that Lita…the vibrant, carefree woman. A woman who was still there, just a little sheltered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, might go up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** nothing new to say.. Just trying to take it a little bit easier on my creative drive.

**-x-x-x-**

While it really wasn't unusual for her to arrive to the arena early, it was something she hadn't really done in the past few months. Really, ever since she had injured her knee, Lita had arrived to the arena when everyone else had… or arrived a little bit later. And the reason for that was simple, she hadn't been scheduled for any matches so there was really no point in arriving early. All she would end up doing was what she usually did on RAW.. Sitting around backstage, chit chatting with Victoria, Trish and occasionally Shawn Michaels. But, today, it was different.. She had a reason to be there early and even if it wasn't to train for an actual match, she was at least doing something more or less on her own. Lita's early arrival to the arena, also meant that she hadn't caught a ride with Victoria, Trish or Lilian that time.. Instead, heading over with Chris and Kurt, the three meeting Shawn and John in the parking lot. Much to their surprise, Edge was also at the arena early.. Lita regarding him suspiciously, but not bothering to question it. Naturally, the redhead was curious as to why he would be there early…especially when he wasn't on the card. But, rather than stop to talk to the blonde man; Chris, Shawn, Kurt and John stuck with the original reason for being there early.. Navigating the hallways until they found their respective locker rooms. As they soon found out, Chris and Kurt were in one hallway while Shawn and John were in another, the Diva in the same hallway as Chris and Kurt. And while Kurt went to check the ringside area to see if the arena crew had set up the ring; Lita, Chris and Shawn waited in John's locker room. The other reason behind Kurt's leaving was to see where Edge's locker room was in proximity to John's.. the bald man wanting to avoid the blonde man at all possible costs. Unfortunately, the Olympic Gold medal winner learned that wouldn't be the case that day…Kurt finding himself as the proverbial bearer of bad news when he returned to the locker room.

Shawn glanced up as the door was swung open, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Something wrong?"

Kurt frowned, waiting until he had closed the door before he spoke. "You could say that.." He seated himself in one of the steel folding chairs, addressing the trio on the couch. "Someone, apparently, wanted to be involved in the main event tonight. He went to Shane, complained and ranted…basically threw a temper tantrum."

From his spot on the bench, Chris blinked. "I'm guessing this someone would be blonde, from Canada and about…ye tall?" He held up a hand to indicate a height of around six foot five. "Why does he want to be in the main event?"

"I'm not sure actually," Kurt leaned forwards, resting his forearms on his jean clad thighs. "I'd say jealously going from what I know of him."

Lita nodded her agreement to that, "sounds about right where he's concerned.. Hissy fits, temper tantrums…Shane probably agreed so Edge would shut up."

John raised an eyebrow, the title belt currently on the lap of the person in the middle. "So can you tell us what that asshole's gonna be doing? It ain't like we need another referee an' it wouldn't make too much sense for him to be down there in the first place."

Kurt nodded, "he's scheduled to interfere.. Either by attacking yourself or Shawn….possibly attacking the referee."

Shawn frowned at that, "wait a minute.. Are you trying to tell me that he actually suggested that he attack Lita? Attacking me or John I can understand that, but--"

"It's a possibility," Kurt stated with a slight shrug, his forehead etching in confusion for a moment. "Or it could lead up to the storyline change on RAW." He held up a hand when the older man looked ready to argue, "all I'm telling you, is what Shane told me, alright? He just wanted to give us the heads up."

The West Newbury native nodded, "so.. How is he gonna involved? Attackin' me or Shawn or by attackin' her?"

Kurt could only offer another shrug. "Shane said he'll stop by in a few or he'll talk to use while we're prepping for the match." The Pittsburgh native stretched out his arms, "which means we should wait around here for a bit then head over to the ring area."

John smirked, "ya know something.. If I'd known that all it took was a little hissy fit like some girl," he glanced to his side, "no offense.."

"None taken," Lita swept her hair over her shoulder, "but yeah.. Its not the most dignified way of going about things, but it works I guess."

Chris sent the redhead a questioning look, "so I'm guessing that Edge will be involved a lot more when they toss us together?"

The Diva chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "it's a possibility.. Or they might just make some match and then toss us together. But, that all depends on what's scheduled for RAW tomorrow."

"Speaking of that," Shawn leaned back fully, "does anyone have any clue about the card?"

At that, Kurt, Chris, John and Lita shrugged….no one in the locker room having any clue as to what the card would be for tomorrow night.

"Maybe Shane can tell us when he--" Kurt cut himself off when there was a sharp knock at the door, "it's open."

Shane McMahon offered a smile as he stepped inside, "I'm sure Kurt has told you all that Edge will be involved in the main event." The dark haired man waited until he had seated himself, his gaze shifting between the five. "While he didn't offer anything concrete, there are two ways to go about this."

Shawn held up a hand, "I'd just like to know why he wants to be involved in the first place."

"I would gather it's because he wants to be involved. He's been pushing for a main event spot for quite some time." Shane bridged his hands together behind his head, "as for why he chose tonight? I can't say for sure."

Kurt nodded shortly, "so what are the two ways to go about this?"

Shane smiled slightly, "one way would be for him to attack either Shawn or John. Basically, he'd come through the crowd…attack when Lita's ejecting Daivari from ringside." The smile on his face faded as he continued: "The second way, is much like the first.. A surprise attack on Shawn or John, but when they go to fight back…he'll use Lita as a shield."

The Diva raised an eyebrow at that, "and am I going to get hurt during this? I figured there's already one spot during the match but--"

Shane shook his head, "it wouldn't make sense for you to get hurt during that exchange.. But, it does set the stage for what's to come."

Lita nodded slowly, "I can handle that.. So, I guess now we meet with him at the ring or what?"

"At the ring, I suppose.." Shane stood then, his hands clasping behind his back. "Edge didn't really go any further with details.. Just that he wanted to be in the main event. But, since he isn't cleared to wrestle yet, I had to come up with something quick…or he did rather, I just approved."

Shawn nodded as he also stood, "well thanks for clearing everything up, Shane.. I'm guessing we should get down to the ring before someone else claims it."

The dark haired man nodded easily to that, making his way to the door before he stopped. "Just one thing.." An eyebrow raised, a curious glint in his eyes as he glanced between the two on the couch. "Why are you holding the title belt?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "well all three of us wanted to sit on the couch, this one here was about to use my seat for the stupid belt…and, long story short…and a few slaps to the back of the head later, it was either I sit on a lap or the belt sits on a lap."

**-x-x-x-**

With a shake of his head, Shane was out of the locker room; the five inside vacating the premises shortly after. All they really had to do was go over the match from yesterday, figure out where they could improve and hope that the referee wouldn't be so distracted this time around. As they hoped, the ring was free for the time being.. The five taking advantage of that to do a quick run through of the match scheduled for later. As planned, once again, Shawn or John would be tossed into the referee, this time Lita standing on the ring apron…and initially, she would be staying on the ring apron, but when Edge showed up to offer his input, that changed. The sequence of events was adjusted, Edge still intending on coming through the crowd.. Using the time when Daivari got ejected to make his presence known. But, instead of outright attacking either Shawn or John, he'd bump into one of them from behind…thus sending the redhead to the floor. And while she was down on the outside, that would allow for Kurt, Chris and Edge to triple team Shawn or John.. Or go for a one person advantage. Once Lita had gotten back to the ring, she would use that moment to eject Edge or to call the match in favor of Shawn and John. Of course, these new adjustments weren't sitting well with a few people.. And as a result, the six took some time to discuss the general flow of the match before heading back to the locker rooms.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not saying it's a bad plan.. It would make a lot of sense, in the way of setting things up for the future.. But, our priority out here was making sure that she didn't get hurt."

Edge nodded, the blonde man leaning back against the ropes. "I get that Angle, and I'm not trying to get her injured. We're all careful with her, she knows how to take the bumps and--"

"She's right here," Lita reminded the two rather tersely, "I'm no stranger to the ring, remember? And Edge is right.. I know what I'm doing so I won't get hurt."

Shawn frowned, "are you sure you want to take that risk though, Li? I mean, the last time you fell off the ring apron or jumped off the ropes to the outside…you messed up your knee."

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, the redhead currently perched on top of the turnbuckles. "I know that Shawn.. But, if what y'all say is true, then I really shouldn't have a thing to worry about, right? Besides, part of the business is taking risks."

Kurt nodded slowly, "understood but.. Lita, you can see the concern here right? Yes, we all know that you're cleared to wrestle, but you haven't had a big match or participated in a major way in a good while."

Edge held up a hand when Shawn opened his mouth to say something. "Look, I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with in the past …year, but just hear me out alright? I know how it is to get injured, to come back from that injury, work your way back up the ranks only to be saddled back." He nodded over to Lita then, "so why would I want to risk that on someone else?"

John gave a marginal shrug of his shoulders, "maybe because you ain't been nothing but a jackass? Or maybe because, every time you talk to one of us.." he gestured between himself, Kurt and Chris, "you're talkin' shit 'bout her?"

"Bite me, Cena."

The WWE Champion smirked, leaning back further against the ropes opposite the Canadian. "Sorry bro, but I don' swing that way. Look man, all I'm tryin' to say is this.. Why should we believe ya when ya ain't given us no reason to?"

Shawn turned his attention over to Chris, "well kid? What do you think? We're all equal in this.." nodding slightly between Kurt, John and Lita he continued: "so…leave it or take it out?"

The young wrestler shrugged, "I say it's up to Lita.. We know from yesterday that she can take a small bump, we know from last Tuesday that she can wrestle and hold her own."

"Red?" Shawn sent her a questioning look, "what do you say?"

Lita hesitated a moment, hazel eyes scrutinizing Edge's face for any signs of falsehood. "I say keep it."

Kurt frowned, but nodded none the less. "That settles it then, should we practice that or--"

"Hey guys.." Trish spoke up from the entrance ramp, "and Li.. Sorry to kick you all out, but we need the ring."

The redhead nodded, using the ropes to hop down from the top turnbuckle. "It's all yours." She offered a brief smile to Victoria, Candice, Mickie and Ashley. "I need to pick up my uniform for tonight anyway…or maybe I should just ask Shane or Vince for one."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "is everything alright Li?"

"Yeah," Lita swung her arms at her sides, hopping down from the ring apron instead of using the stairs. "Just thinking, that's all."

Trish and Victoria exchanged a look at that, but before they could question the redhead.. She was brushing past them. The Canadian Diva crossed her arms over her middle, "girl talk?"

Victoria nodded, "and kidnapping.. Just to make sure she can't get away…something's bothering her."

Kurt sent the Diva's a nod, "ladies.. The ring is all yours." He tossed a glance back to Edge as he exited the ring, "I'll see you later."

Chris merely smiled in greeting to the Diva's not bothering to make any verbal comments in parting to John, Shawn or Edge as he followed after Kurt.

"Ladies," Shawn touched a hand to his forehead, "I'm sure I'll be seeing at least one of you by the end of this house show."

The Diva's waved in turn, as John and Edge took off, the WWE Champion making his way to a locker room that wasn't his own.

Lita eyed him suspiciously, the referee's uniform in her possession. "Do I want to know why you're at my locker room before me?"

John shifted the title belt to his right shoulder, "actually.. I wanted to talk to ya.. 'bout the main event."

The redhead nodded hesitantly, "uh huh.. Well, I guess I can spare a few minutes." A slim hand reached out, turning the doorknob so they could step inside. "Though, I don't really understand why you couldn't have said something back at the ring."

"Didn't feel like it," he told her with a shrug, the dark haired wrestler seating himself on the bench. "That an' I figured, what I have to say? It woulda been kinda rude of me to say it back there."

Lita tossed an amused smirk in his direction, "and that would've stopped you anyway? No offense, John, but you really don't strike me as the type to think before you speak."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah well.. It's who I am, I ain't gonna apologize for it." An eyebrow raised slightly at her, "do you trust him?"

Although she knew who he was referring to, the Diva decided to feign ignorance. "Trust Shawn? Of course I do.. Kurt? I trust him well enough and Chris? Well, I don't really know him but--"

"Don't play games, Red." John rolled his shoulders, holding her gaze as he spoke: "Do you trust Edge? Knowing that he's been talkin' shit 'bout ya and with what happened the other morning."

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, a hand threading through her locks. "He seemed sincere enough.."

John nodded slightly, "maybe so, but that don't really answer my question. I asked ya if you trust him."

Lita gave a tiny shrug as she sat down on the opposite end of the bench. "I can't really say.. I mean, sure, he talks shit, but there aren't many people who don't talk shit…especially about me." She turned her gaze away from his, arms wrapping around herself as she went on. "And sure, he seems like a bastard, he's moody….sometimes I think he has permanent PMS, but.. I'd like to think he's still got some humane qualities."

The WWE Champion nodded slowly, an eyebrow quirking after a moment. "Can I ask why? I mean, why ya still try to see some good in him?"

The redhead tucked one leg beneath her, "even with all of the shit that's happened.. He's tried to look on the bright side and sure, he isn't exactly my best friend or anything but…he could've just walked out, walked away and left me to deal with this on my own."

"So he's stood by ya?" John smirked at that, "seems kinda funny to me.. One minute he's bein' all supportive an' whateva… then he turns around and talks shit."

"Different people have different defense mechanisms." She met his questioning gaze for a moment before she turned away again, "and like I said.. It's not like he's my best friend, but.. He's been there."

"I gotcha.. An' now that I understand some, guess I don't hafta worry so much." He grinned when Lita sent him a questioning look, "I'll be honest wit ya, I don't trust him as far as Angle can suplex him."

The redhead quirked a tiny smile, "so you think he's up to something?" And when he nodded, she shrugged. "I doubt there's a person out there who doesn't have an ulterior motive.. And that can be said for him, Kurt, Chris…who knows, maybe you."

John shook his head at that, "well I will admit to ya.. The other reason I'm here, is so I could give ya a little warning."

"Oh?" An amused smirk played at the corners of her mouth, "are there little green men in the parking lot?"

"Not that I'm aware of but, your friends Trish and Victoria? They're planning on a girls night."

Lita buried her face in her hands, "just what I don't need.. Ugh, now I'll have to go out of my way to avoid them."

The West Newbury native shrugged slightly, "or you could just tell 'em you already made plans."

The Diva arched an eyebrow, "such as? What am I going to tell them, hmm? That I'm hanging out with you?"

"Why not?" John rolled his eyes when she snorted in disbelief, "it'd get 'em off your back for tonight, wouldn't it?"

"Sure it would.." Lita rolled her eyes as she stood, "it would also lead to them questioning me about why I was hanging out with you."

"An' jus' what is so bad 'bout me, huh?" He held up his hands in mock defense when she glared. "Now, that one ass slapping incident aside, I'd like to think we're friends."

Lita paused in her pacing, a curious glint in her hazel eyes. "I accept on one condition.."

"I didn' offer ya nothing yet, but for arguments sake.. What's this condition?"

She shrugged slightly, "you buy me a sundae.. I avoid Trish, Vicki and Lil.. I think it works out for both of us."

John pretended to think on it a moment, "sounds alright by me. I can give ya a ride back to the hotel if ya want…for sake of avoidin' 'em more."

Lita sent him a tiny smile, "that works.. But, if you'd be so kind as to leave.. I'd appreciate it. The last thing I need is for Trish, Vicki or Lil to come barging in here and--"

"I got it," John rolled his eyes, re-shouldering his title belt as he stood. "I'll see ya later then."

The redhead nodded in turn, seating herself back on the bench as he made his exit. And while she certainly wasn't looking forward to the prospect of facing her well meaning friends on Monday, it was better than facing them tonight. She really didn't feel like dealing with them at all tonight, and well, John Cena had given her a way out of their inquisition. Of course, agreeing to meet him later, hang out with him later…all to avoid her friends…could very well lead to a bigger inquisition and a lot of assumptions from her friends. But, she'd deal with that when she had to deal with that.. Lita focusing her attention to the main event for that night. What she had told John, was true, she did trust Edge to an extent.. And that was mostly because he had stood by her. Granted, he wasn't the most approachable person at times, but he had still stood by her when he could've left her to fight it on her own. Maybe Edge did have an ulterior motive for wanting to be involved in the main event… and maybe he didn't. For now, Lita wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, even though she knew that Kurt and John wouldn't. But, it wasn't like she could question the Canadian man about it now, nor did she really want to have to do that. So, instead, she continued to think about the main event.. Hoping that things would turn out alright.


	21. Chapter 21

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, will go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** nothing new to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

The halfway point of the house show, or the intermission period, found Lita in Shawn and John's locker room. Chris and Kurt were also there…all participants in the main event dressed and pretty much ready to go. And while Lita wasn't quite sure as to why Shawn had insisted her presence was necessary now, she soon found out. Since they hadn't been able to practice the spot at the ring, the group of wrestlers decided to at least run through the bare basics of it in the locker room. Granted, the table was serving as a stand in for the ring apron, while Chris had volunteered to stand in for Edge. Of course, that was mostly because the young wrestler was the closest in height to the blonde man…and partly because neither Shawn, Kurt or John seemed very willing to play the part. Currently, the redhead was perched on the table, Shawn standing behind her while Chris was directly behind Shawn.. Kurt looking on hesitantly, the Pittsburgh native hoping that the table wouldn't give way under their combined weight. John was standing next to Kurt, both men serving as spotters for the trio on the table. The cushions from the couch had been removed and placed on the floor, marking the spot where Lita would fall…and realistically, the padding outside of the ring had less cushioning to it… but they weren't about to have her falling on the locker room floor. Keeping all of that in mind, Lita stood further at the edge of the table.. Making as if she was ejecting someone from a ringside area. That was the cue for Edge…or Chris in this case…to push Shawn into the referee. And while she was only standing at the edge of the table now, the actual spot called for her to be standing on the apron, outside of the ring ropes. Shawn would be standing opposite her, gesturing for Daivari to hurry it up and get back to the locker room so the match could continue. And while it had taken them a good ten minutes to just get the basic set up correct…the sequence was over in a matter of seconds. Lita was now seated on the floor, peering up at Shawn and Chris.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "so that's it, right? That was the spot that y'all were worried about?"

Kurt frowned, his arms crossing over his chest. "That was the gist of it, but…the ring apron is higher up than the table, the floor around the ring isn't that padded and--"

"I kinda doubt that Edge would be as gentle as he was," Shawn interrupted then, thumbing over his shoulder to Chris. "All he did was tap me.. Barely pushed me."

Chris shrugged his shoulders marginally, "I didn't think it was necessary to go full force."

Kurt nodded his agreement, "that's what I think.. It's too bad we couldn't practice this at the ring though, just to make sure that we know--"

Lita shook her head, "Kurt.. I trust y'all.. I know you aren't going to hurt me, so it's not a big deal. It's an everyday thing…when you're in this business, anyway, and I'm sure it would've gone fine if we hadn't practiced it."

Shawn seated himself on the table, "we're taking out the other spot…the turnbuckle thing. I mean, if we're doing this. I really don't see why we should keep the other spot in."

"Makes sense," the redhead placed her palms flat on the couch cushions, "though I kinda wish we did know when Edge is planning to interfere…or did he mention that?"

"Not that I can remember," John spoke up with a shrug, "he might've but I wasn't really paying him no mind."

Chris frowned slightly, hopping off the table before he spoke. "I don't think he did.. All he really talked about was how he was going to be involved in the match.."

Lita nodded slowly, "well we do know that it'll happen when Daivari gets ejected.. So, same time from last night's match?"

Shawn nodded easily to that, "works for me.. Now we just need to let Edge know. Unless he can read minds."

Kurt half nodded at that, a frown still on his face as he went to the door.. Just opening it when a body appeared in the doorway. "We were just talking about you.."

Edge raised an eyebrow, "were you bitching about me or talking about me?" He shook his head, not bothering to wait for a reply, frowning slightly when Kurt wouldn't move. "Is it alright if I come in?"

The Pittsburgh native stepped aside, "we're wondering if you know when you're supposed to interfere."

The blonde man gave the room a sweeping glance, an amused smirk appearing on his lips. "Why the hell are the couch cushions on the floor?"

"Because," John rolled his shoulders, making a show of cracking his knuckles next. "We was practicing that one spot that you called for.. An' since we didn' get the chance to practice it at the ring…we figured we'd do it now."

Edge nodded shortly, "whatever.. I'm guessing that I interfere when she's distracted, right?"

Shawn pursed his lips a touch. "Correct.. She'll be ejecting Daivari midway through the match, just like last night.. Only this time, instead of one of us swinging into her, it'll be you pushing me into her."

"Why you?"

Kurt shook his head, "because Shawn's smaller than John…not by much, but he's still smaller. Since we didn't have the chance to practice this at the ring, we don't want to take too many risks. Unless you're forgetting how she injured her knee in the first place.."

"Which I did on my own accord," Lita reminded him, an eyebrow arching when Kurt looked ready to interrupt. "It's true, Kurt.. I was jumping off the ring apron, not pushed off it."

"Same set of circumstances, Li.." Shawn pointed out with a small smile, the smile fading when he turned his attention back to Edge. "But, that's why it's me and not John. Aside from that, it was John who was pushed into her last night."

Lita nodded, amusement in her hazel depths. "Which, by the way, was kinda painful.. Not the whole turnbuckle part, but someone has a really bony ass."

From his spot next to her, the West Newbury native nudged the redhead with his foot. "My ass ain't bony.. Your ass is kinda bony though.."

The Diva rolled her eyes, "well that didn't seem to stop you from slapping my ass, did it?"

Kurt cleared his throat, a pointed look sent to the WWE Champion before he could say a word in response to the redhead "Anyway…back to the match? She'll eject Daivari halfway through the match.. Li will be standing on the ring apron outside of the ropes, Shawn will be behind her…taunting Daivari so his back will be to you."

Edge nodded, "got it.. I'll be coming through the crowd from your side of the ring," he motioned between Chris and Kurt. "I won't use the spear because well, I can't.. but, whatever I end up doing, it has to be believable."

"Right well," Lita pushed herself upwards, faltering slightly before an arm reached out to steady her. "I'm gonna grab a bottled water.. I'll see y'all in the hallway or whatever before the match."

**-x-x-x-**

The guys looked on as she exited the locker room, Shawn and Kurt's combined gaze instantly going to Edge. And while the issued no clear threats to him, their look was enough. Both men were still hesitant about the spot in general, but since Lita had stated that it would stay.. There was nothing else that could be done about it. Still, that didn't mean that they trusted the blonde man… just given the way he had been behaving recently, and the not so nice words he used when speaking about the redheaded Diva. But, no sooner had the silent message been conveyed, did Edge excuse himself from the locker room.. The atmosphere still tense after the door had shut behind him. Once the blonde man had left, Kurt and Shawn relaxed a little… John exiting the locker room not long after Edge, while Chris settled on the bench. It was apparent, for whatever reasons, that Lita seemed to trust the Canadian…why she did, none of the men really knew. John had a better clue than the other three, but that was because Lita had told him earlier. Where they were concerned, however, they didn't trust Edge at all. Not just from his actions, but also from his words. They had seen how he treated the redheaded Diva…and while they didn't know how he treated her at all times.. What little they had witnessed was enough. Further more, the way he spoke to her or the way he spoke about her…so degrading and negative, it was hard for Shawn and Kurt to believe that Lita was tolerating it. Either she was tolerating it or she was putting up one hell of an act.. The two opting to believe the latter. And while they didn't know Lita as well as Victoria, Trish or Lilian; Kurt and Shawn knew her well enough. In Shawn's case, it was the same relationship he had with most of the Diva's…that of a father figure or an older brother… he hoped it was the older brother. And with Kurt, well, that was odd in itself how it had come to be, but somehow they were friends. Not quite as close as they used to be, but still friends.

Lita rolled her shoulders, the water bottle in her hand set aside as she was joined in the hallway. "Before you ask, no.. I'm not nervous about the spot, I think I know what I'm doing out there." Slanting a glance to her side, she continued: "and do I trust him? What I said earlier, still stands."

John shrugged, shifting the title belt to his left shoulder. "I wasn't gonna ask ya all of that, but nice to know I guess.." He smirked then, "was gonna say.. At least ya don't hafta have my 'bony' ass bumping into ya."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "no.. I just get Shawn shoved into me, go flying off the ring apron and land on the mats." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, "can't say I'd look forward to either but--"

"Then you shoulda said to take it out, when you had the chance." He shook his head at the Diva, "that was why Shawn an' Kurt asked ya."

"Too late now," in vain, Lita tugged at the hem of the short black shorts. "I really need to speak with the wardrobe department about getting this referee's uniform changed."

The WWE Champion grinned, "an' ruin it for me?"

Lita rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to comment when they were joined by Chris, Kurt, Daivari and Shawn.

Kurt glanced between the two, "all set for the match?"

"Yup," Lita toyed with the ends of her ponytail, "although I do have to wonder.. What happens after this? I mean, will they start doing this sort of thing on RAW or what?"

Shawn shrugged, "all we can do really, is wait and see. I don't think I'll be involved too much after this, though."

The Diva nodded, just starting to say something when her music started. "Here goes nothing.." She sent the men a smile, shaking out her arms….shoulders squaring as she finally walked out.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't like this at all.. I know Li is perfectly capable of handling herself out there, but.. I don't trust him."

Shawn nodded his agreement, "I don't trust him either….something's just not right about this, you know?"

"I can't say I like this too much myself, but uh.. She seems to trust him." John rolled his shoulders, "I don' know why she trusts him, but she does… I guess all we can do is wait an' see, ya know? An' if he tries to pull something out there… he's gonna pay."

Kurt nodded sharply, "I'll slap the ankle lock on him faster than the audience can say 'you suck'."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did his music start.. Kurt, Chris and Daivari making their way to the ring.

"She said she trusts him?"

John nodded absently, "yeah.. I talked to her earlier…an' she said she trusts him.. Something 'bout him bein' there for her."

The older man snorted in disbelief, "I don't buy that for a second."

"I don' really believe it either, man.. He ain't been the least bit nice to her, always talkin' shit 'bout her." John shook his head, "I can't see how that's bein' there for her."

A frown marred Shawn's features, "she hasn't had many people around her, stand by her….either because they wanted to judge her or because she pushed them away."

The dark haired man smirked, "between you an' me? I'd rather be alone than hafta deal wit him."

Shawn nodded easily, the Showstopper making his entrance before the WWE Champion.. An unsettling feeling in his gut as he made his way down to the ring.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, anticipating the moment that Edge would be rushing through the audience.. It was nearing that time, after all. "At least she's not completely distracted this time.." Glancing away from the Diva, he caught John's gaze.. The younger man looking lost in his thoughts. "But he is distracted.."

"He should be hitting the ring any minute now," Shawn whispered to the redhead, Lita currently standing on the apron, outside of the ropes. "You ready?"

Lita nodded, pausing in her ejection of Daivari long enough to say: "I trust you Shawn."

The Showstopper frowned at that, noting that she had only mentioned him and not the blonde man that would be arriving at any second….and then it happened. Before he could say a word in warning to the redhead, he was shoved forwards.. His hands coming up out of instinct, adding to the push that sent Lita flying to the mats. Landing heavily on her knees, her face smacking slightly against the mats.

"Son of a bitch," Lita ground out under her breath, her hand coming to clutch at her knee. "Can't do the spear, my ass…that hurt." She was about to sit up, before remembering that she was supposed to be curled on the floor from the impact.. The Diva using that moment to collect herself.

Kurt glanced over to the redhead as he and Chris joined Edge in the three on two attack; an accusing look in his blue eyes when he met Edge's gaze. And as if the mini spear to Shawn wasn't enough…

"Time to eject Edge…"

Lita brushed her palms over her shorts, making her way up the stairs to get back in the ring, a faint smile sent to Shawn when he sent her a questioning look. It wasn't until she went to actually eject Edge that something more happened.. The gut feeling in Shawn's stomach increasing with each passing second. Stupefied, he looked on as the tall blonde man shoved Lita away; the Showstopper hoping that this was just for sake of show and not…he frowned when Edge started bad mouthing her, having to restrain himself from getting between them.

"_Bitch_!"

Shawn, Kurt, Chris and John looked on in shock as the obscenity was yelled; the four nearly out of the ring when a hand went flying…striking the redhead across the face. Tears threatening to spill, Lita squared her shoulders as she went back to the ring.. A sharp breath inhaled as she climbed back between the ropes. The rest of the match went in a blur for all participants.. Shawn and Kurt keeping a close eye on the redhead's jerky movements. The three count seemed to be a fast count, but no one was about to question it…given what had happened to that point well…

"And here are your winners….the team of Chris Masters and Kurt Angle!"

No sooner had the words left Lilian's mouth, Lita raised their respective hands before dropping them quickly to head backstage.

"Li?" Shawn called out for her as he made his way to the back, "Red? Darlin' it's just Shawn.."

"Just go, please.." A muffled voice replied from a nearby corner. "I just need a few minutes alone."

Shawn frowned, "Li.. Please, I just want to talk to you.."

"Shawn, just go.."

"Li--"

"Jus' let her be, man.." John turned his attention to the source of the quiet voice. "Look, I know you're worried 'bout her, trust me.. So am I, but if she wants to be let alone…let her alone."

Shawn let out a soft sigh of defeat. "If you talk to her.."

"I'm sure she knows you care.." He let the title belt hang at his side, waiting until Chris and Kurt had passed by…informing the two that Lita didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Just as he was about to make his way over, another body beat him to it.

Squinting slightly, Edge approached the redhead like nothing had happened. "Lita?"

"If I told Shawn to go away, that applies to everyone…including you." Lita glanced up, her chin resting on her knees. "What the fuck where you doing out there?"

"What was I doing?" Edge crossed his arms over his chest, "I was making it look believable, that's what I was doing.. If you had been paying more attention then--"

The redhead blinked, "excuse me? All you were supposed to do out there was push Shawn into me.. Not shove me, not grab me and you weren't supposed to hit me." Her jaw clenched, the redhead's shoulders shaking slightly with pent up anger. "I trusted you."

The blonde man shook his head, "like I just told you, Lita, I was making it look believable. I don't think it would've looked so good if I had just given Shawn a little nudge."

"But that didn't give ya no right to be puttin' your hands on her like ya did." John spoke up from behind the Canadian man. "Makin' it look believable, I might be able to buy that.. But you had no right to be puttin' your hands on her an' you sure as hell had no right to be hittin' her."

Edge scoffed, "who asked you, Cena? I was selling the spot.."

"Bullshit," John retorted instantly. "You hurt her an' you coulda messed up her knee."

The taller of the two opened his mouth, ready to argue back when a soft spoken, but still angered voice interrupted.

"It's not worth it.." Lita shook out her shoulders as she stood, tear stains evident on her face. "It's just not worth it." Shaking her head, she brushed past the two, not bothering to clarify her statement.

John sent the older man a pointed look, "why don' you jus' stay away from her for a little bit, alright? She actually trusted your sorry ass to keep her safe out there.."

Not giving him a chance to reply, the WWE Champion walked away, his pace increasing to catch up with the redheaded Diva. Edge watched on until the two disappeared from view, the blonde man shaking his head at the situation.. Really, all he had been doing was selling the spot.. It wouldn't have made sense for him to go out there and be completely gentle with her.. So, what was the big deal? It wasn't like she had really hurt herself out there and it wasn't like he had hit her that hard. With a roll of his eyes, Edge left the spot he had been in.. just catching sight of Lita and John in the hallway. The two had stopped walking, the redhead currently trying not to cry but failing at that attempt…and when the tears started to fall again, the WWE Champion reached out to her, Lita awkwardly going to his embrace. Deciding he had seen enough, Edge made his way back to his own locker room, still unsure as to what the big deal was…why it would really matter. And after she had shed the remainder of her tears, the two went back to her locker room first.. John departing after she had reassured him that she would be okay.. The two agreeing to meet up in the hallway so they could head back to the hotel… hopefully without Trish, Lilian or Victoria questioning them or stopping them for that matter. All Lita wanted right now, was to forget that the match had ever happened…forget the reasons why she thought she could trust Edge.. And figure out why she was such a fool for believing him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, will go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** nothing new to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

For reasons that she couldn't quite figure out….but she was thankful for none the less…Lita had managed to convince Trish and Victoria that she was okay. The two Diva's had also agreed to just let her have her space for this one night. Granted, the redhead had conveniently left out the fact that John would be giving her a ride back to the hotel…and that she was supposed to be hanging out with the WWE Champion. But, what they didn't know, couldn't hurt them right? And aside from that, Lita knew full well that if she had told them…she never would've gotten a moments peace. Luckily, the two were now waiting for Lilian to finish packing up her things…the Diva trio heading out while Lita claimed she wanted to take a shower at the arena. Of course, that was a lie and both Trish and Victoria knew it, but…it was the only thing that the redhead could think of to get Trish and Victoria to leave. As much as she appreciated their well meaning gestures, or at least most of the time, there were definitely times that she just wanted them to back off. Tonight was one of those times and while she wouldn't get complete privacy.. At least she didn't have to deal with the Spanish Inquisition ala Trish, Victoria and Lilian. Still, the redhead did have to question her reasoning as to why she had even agreed to hang out with John Cena in the first place. Certainly, the two days in Cincinnati hadn't been all that bad…but before that time, well, she had never really talked to the outspoken wrestler. Frowning slightly, the redhead hefted her gym bags higher, pushing the thought to the back of her mind as she grasped the doorknob. With one last look around the locker room to double check for everything, the door was swung back.. Lita walking head on into a soft wall as she entered the hallway.

Edge held up a hand in defense as the Diva narrowed her eyes. "I can see that you're leaving, but this won't take more than a minute, okay? I just want to apologize for earlier."

The Diva smirked, arms crossing around her middle. "You? Apologize?" Disbelief flashed in her hazel eyes, "I don't have a minute…well I do, but not for you, so.. If you could just get out of my way?"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, "where are you rushing off to? Do you have an important date with a tub of ice cream or something? Going to cry yourself to sleep, again?"

Lita clenched her jaw, counting backwards in her head. "Not that it's any of your business, but I am meeting someone.. Though, I'm not sure if I was supposed to meet him in the parking lot or--"

"Him." Edge interrupted, his forehead furrowing momentarily. "Oh, I get it.. You're meeting with Shawn for another one of your pseudo-therapy sessions, right?"

"No," the redhead smiled, arms unwrapping from her waist in a moment, the gym bags sliding to the floor with a soft thud. "I talked to Shawn the other night… tonight, I was supposed to be meeting--"

"Me," a new voice chimed in…one that Edge could place quite easily. "So, whenever you're ready Lita.."

The Diva grinned, "yeah I'm ready.. Just wanted to make sure that Trish, Vicki and Lil were long gone before I even thought about leaving."

John shook his head, reaching around Edge to take the redhead's gym bags. "Trust me, they're gone.. I passed by 'em in the parking lot.. Figured you were still here or something."

Turning her attention back to Edge briefly, Lita shrugged. "Well.. He's my ride out of here, so.. I'll see you tomorrow."

The Canadian man blinked, his attention still on the Diva. "Wait a minute…you're leaving with him?"

"As in the guy standing behind you?" Lita nodded easily, "yeah.. And I'm not sure about John, but I'm pretty hungry so…if you could just move?"

"This doesn't make any sense.."

"A lotta things don't make sense.. 'specially when I'm involved but, whateva…that's not the point." The West Newbury native shrugged, reaching around Edge once more to grab the redhead's hand. "Like her.. I'm hungry…I'd like to leave now, so like she also said.. She'll see your sorry ass tomorrow."

Still a little dumbfounded, Edge watched as the two left the hallway; John carrying her belongings and his…her hand still in his.

When she thought it was safe enough, the Diva glanced over her shoulder, a frown coming to her features as she sent a sideways glance to John.. "He claimed he wanted to apologize.."

"Really now?" The WWE Champion rolled his eyes, "I don' buy that for a minute.. Granted, I don' know what he's thinking' but… all that shit earlier looked pretty intentional to me."

Lita gave a small shrug, "whatever… I admit, I was kinda curious to hear what he had to say but.. I get the feeling that it would've just been a waste of time."

John winked, holding the door open for her when they reached the exit. "Time that's better spent with someone like me."

She rolled her eyes, "you just keep thinking that, John.. Though, if you hadn't shown up when you did.."

"You woulda been stuck here longer." He pointed out, nodding towards one of the few rental cars left in the parking lot. "We're over there.. Or my car's over there.."

The Diva frowned slightly, her arms wrapping around herself in a protective mannerism. "And you're sure Trish, Lilian and Victoria are gone, right?"

"Saw 'em leave with my own two eyes.. Shawn wasn't too far behind 'em." An eyebrow raised slightly as they reached the rental car. "Speakin' of Shawn.."

"I'm sure he's worried.." Lita chewed at her lower lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot while he searched for the car keys. "I'll talk to him later but.. I just…I needed to be alone and--"

"He understands," John interrupted, the car unlocked shortly. "He wanted to tell ya he was sorry for what happened out there."

A tiny smile curled at the corners of her mouth, the redhead opening the door to seat herself…there truly were times that she didn't know what she would do without Shawn.. "He has nothing to be sorry for.. Shawn's helped me in so many ways that I…well, I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes."

The WWE Champion nodded as he eased himself into the driver's seat. "I kinda figured that.. Shawn seems like that type, helping people out…regardless, ya know?"

"He is," she conceded easily, the Diva's hands coming to rest in her lap once her seatbelt was on. "At first, I wasn't really sure he'd listen…or that he'd understand without judging me.. And the first night we talked, it was a lot of silence and a lot of me being a bitch." A frown crossed her features then, "I apologized to him for that later, but…it helped a lot.. Even though it wasn't too much, it helped."

He glanced to his side, taking a moment to start the car. "Not everyone's out there to judge ya, Lita. I'm sure it seems that way, but not everyone is out there to just judge ya.."

A tiny smile was sent to the wrestler, "I know that…but at this point? I'm not sure if I even care anymore."

**-x-x-x-**

Lita left it at that, the two falling into a comfortable silence for the duration of the short ride back to the hotel. And while he did have a few questions, or more than a few thanks to one Shawn Michaels, John kept it to himself. A part of him figured that she probably wouldn't want to talk about much of anything right now…and quite honestly, he couldn't blame her. Even though he hadn't seen much or been around for much, it was obvious that things weren't like they appeared where Edge and Lita were concerned. Not that he had thought that it was like that anyway or that it was perfect between them….but something just wasn't right. The redhead had been fairly confident that she could trust the blonde man, for whatever reasons or another, and for a good moment, John had wanted to believe it as well. But, Edge had proved them wrong…clearly so, or the redheaded Diva wouldn't have been so shaken up about it afterwards. And a part of him wondered, what had Edge done to convince her that he was trustworthy? From his perspective, the Canadian man had done nothing recent to prove it.. But, as Shawn had stated earlier…Edge had been there for her. Maybe that had been enough then, but what about now? Taking his eyes off the road for a moment, he just caught the faint the smile on her face.. Lita was currently looking out the window, her chin cupped in her hand…elbow propped awkwardly on the spot where the window started. For all intensive purposes, she looked fine…but that was only on the surface. A frown touched his features as he looked away, John just catching sight of the bruise that was forming on the left side of her face. The one on the right side was nearly gone by now, not that it really mattered anyway, but this one…

"We're here." Lita pointed out when they had reached the parking lot, "John? That would be the point where you shut down the car so we can get out.."

He rolled his eyes, taking the key out of the ignition. "You gonna put some ice on that?"

The Diva's shoulders lifted in a light shrug, "if I need to…I haven't really taken a look at it though."

John nodded, the two exiting the vehicle shortly. "An' how's your knee? Don' go telling me it's fine, 'cos I saw what happened… you landed on your knees an' I saw you--"

"My knee is fine." She rolled her eyes good naturedly, taking her bags from the trunk before he had the chance. "Honestly, I didn't land that hard…and if anything happened, there's probably just a little bruise there. I didn't mess it up."

"I was just makin' sure.. Shawn wanted to know." He paused to shoulder his bags, "Kurt was askin' too an' so was Chris."

Lita shook her head, hefting one bag over her shoulder. "I can't say I'm too surprised about Shawn.. But Kurt and Chris, too?"

John shrugged slightly, "well we was all out there, ya know? Ain't like it's a big secret that ya hurt your knee by jumpin' off the ring apron. An' I know Kurt's been just as worried 'bout ya…like Shawn, I mean. as for Chris? Maybe it's 'cos he's seen what's been goin' on."

"I guess," Lita jammed her hands in her pockets as they walked towards the hotel, "so what's your excuse then?"

"My excuse for what?"

"For this….for being here." She bit her lower lip, one hand slipping out to smooth her hair back from her face. "I mean, you don't really know me, we've never really talked to each other and--"

"Do I gotta have a reason?" John rolled his eyes when the Diva nodded, "so you're telling me that I can't be nice? That I gotta have a motive or some shit like that?"

A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, "it's just…aside from Trish, Lil, Shawn, Vicki, Chris Benoit…everyone who's been there.. I have a hard time believing anyone else."

John raised an eyebrow at that, the two soon finding themselves in the lobby of the hotel. "An' yet, you're here now.. An' don't go telling me it's just because ya needed a ride back to the hotel. You coulda just as easily caught a cab or something back."

Lita shook her head, "I don't know why I'm here.. I don't know why I agreed in the first place and--"

"Maybe it's 'cos you find me good looking?" He winked when the Diva scowled, "you shouldn't be questioning every little thing, Lita.. I always thought you weren't the type to do so anyway."

"I wasn't.." She frowned slightly, before shaking her head. "Are we heading to your hotel room? Trish, Lil and Vicki are on the same floor as me…in the same hallway and--"

"You wanna avoid 'em, I know." The dark haired wrestler rolled his eyes, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "We'll hang out in my hotel room then, alright? Unless you told 'em that you was hanging out with me, then I doubt they'll come looking for ya there."

The Diva fell silent for a moment as they waited for the elevators, the expression in her eyes shifting from frustrated to calm to confused within a matter of seconds. Finally, she sighed…sending a look over. "Thank you.."

The WWE Champion quirked an eyebrow, "I ain't really done nothing…"

Lita shook her head as they stepped into the elevator, "I mean.. just .. For tonight. Giving me a way out of a girls night, getting me out of the arena.."

He gave an indifferent shrug of his shoulders, "it really wasn't a big deal…any of it, ya know?"

"Maybe not to you," she conceded with a small shrug of her own. "But, it does mean something."

He cracked a lopsided smile, "good to know I can be of some use then." Rolling his eyes he added: "an' at least this time.. We ain't got Chris Benoit hoverin' over us like we're children or something."

Closing her eyes, the redhead leaned back against the handrail. "Chris means well…and he's.. well, he's always been like that. Protective…I'm not exactly sure what he's said to you or if he said anything to you but--"

Snorting softly, he interrupted her. "He has talked to me already.. Almost felt like I was back in high school, bein' grilled by a father about my intentions."

Hazel eyes sparked with mischief, a sly smile on Lita's face. "And just what are your intentions? Otherwise, I doubt Chris would have to launch into his pseudo-big brother speech."

John smirked, waiting until they were standing in the hallway before he replied. "How are you two so sure that I got intentions or an ulterior motive, huh? It's jus' like I told him.. All I'm doin' is getting to know you."

"Alright," her arms swung loosely at her sides, the Diva unsure as to where they were going…well she knew where just didn't know where his hotel room was in relation to where they were standing. "Well, if that's the case.. I can always ask Chris to back off."

"Nah, it's alright by me.. It might be a little fun, messin' with his head for a bit."

Lita arched an eyebrow at that, "you might want to think twice about that.. Chris isn't the best person to play mind games with."

The West Newbury native shrugged in response, falling silent as the keycard was brought out. "Whateva.. Didn' say I was definitely gonna do it, did I? I jus' think it could be fun." He opened the door, holding it open for her. "But, it'll more than likely lead to him bein' even more protective an' shit so.."

The Diva feigned shock, dropping her bags next to the small table in the room. "Are you actually using some common sense?" She flopped into one of the chairs, "you might want to do that more often."

John mimicked her as he tossed his bags on the floor near the bed. "Yeah, yeah…whateva.. Now, you said you was hungry…menu should be around here somewhere.. Pick what ya want."

Lita was just opening her mouth to reply, when her cell phone started beckoning.. A frown coming to her face as she dug through her bag for it, fading when she read the caller ID. "Before you ask, Trish.. Yes, I got back to the hotel safely."

Trish raised an eyebrow from her end, the blonde woman currently with Lilian and Victoria. "Well that's good to know…so where are you now? We just checked your hotel room and--"

"How did you get in to my hotel room?"

"We told the clerk at the desk that you had locked yourself out." The Canadian Diva swept her hair over her shoulder, "so.. I'll ask again, where are you? We already know you aren't with Shawn, because we checked his hotel room already."

"Somewhere," Lita replied vaguely, "and don't give me that look, Stratus.. I'm fine."

"Uh huh.. Well, how about meeting us for breakfast tomorrow morning then?"

"Sure that works.. I'll see y'all tomorrow." Not giving her another chance to say more, Lita flipped the cell phone shut with a flick of her wrist…turning the device off as an afterthought. "Nosey people.."

John glanced up from the room service menu, "something wrong? I know you was talkin' to Trish just then but uh.."

Lita waved it off, "it's not a big deal.. Just Trish being Trish…wondering where I am."

"Right well.." he swung his legs down, moving from the bed so he could bring the menu over. "Like I said.. Jus' look over that an' pick what ya want… I think I owe ya a sundae or something anyway."

The redhead sent him a tiny smile at that, her legs curling beneath her as she looked over the menu.. And once she had figured out what she wanted, she let him know…John placing the order shortly after. The Diva eventually found herself sharing the bed space, Lita flipping through the channels while they waited for the food to get there. It was over room service and a cheesy made for television movie that the two chit chatted about the match earlier…and the wrestling business in general. That lasted until he started questioning her about why she still stuck around Edge.. The Diva quickly changing the subject to a more light hearted one. And really, things weren't that bad.. Certainly, Edge had his fair share of moments… like the one from earlier and the one from the previous morning, but for the most part.. He had been supportive. Or at least Lita thought so…looking back on it now, she wasn't quite sure. Shawn had been supportive of her, Trish, Victoria, Lilian, Chris Benoit.. They had all been supportive of her. But Edge? Taking a good look back, looking at the situation without the proverbial rose colored glasses…he really hadn't been there. Whatever the case now, Lita did her best to just forget about it.. Instead turning her attention to the here and now… and wondering exactly why she was sitting on the bed in John Cena's hotel room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, will go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** Yes I know, Kurt didn't go on the Tribute to the Troops, but… this is my story. I'm sending him.

**-x-x-x-**

Just as they had planned.. Trish, Victoria and Lilian were at Lita's hotel room in the morning…expecting for the redhead to yell first for waking her up, before letting them in while she got dressed. But, things weren't going according to plan…as the redhead didn't answer the door after the fifth knock. And really, even that wasn't too much of a surprise.. Sometimes Lita liked to sleep in and they knew that.. But, this was a Monday…which meant that they had to be on the road to get to RAW. Exchanging a look, Trish decided to call Shawn while Victoria called Candice to see if the dark haired Diva had seen Lita in the restaurant downstairs. It just so happened that, as Trish and Victoria were finishing their respective phone calls….did the redhead they were looking for come into view. Granted, it wasn't from her hotel room like they were expecting, but from the elevator at the other end of the hallway. And not only was she coming out of the elevator, but she still had her things from last night…and as she came closer, they could see that she was wearing the same clothing from when she had left the arena last night. Of course, the Diva trio waiting did want to know why she was still in the same clothing but. It wasn't like they could yell the question to her without attracting a lot of attention…or potentially waking up their fellow superstars on this particular floor. So, instead, they waited for her to reach them.. Trish arching an eyebrow as Lita quite ignored them to enter her hotel room. It wasn't until they were all settled inside the hotel room that the real questioning began.. Lita occupying herself with packing up whatever she had left at the hotel before she turned to face her friends. And really, it wasn't entirely her fault that she hadn't made it back to her own hotel room…she had just fallen asleep, watching some movie.

The redhead sent her friends a look, having changed clothes a few minutes ago. "So.. I know you want to ask…and for once, I'm willing to answer your questions.. Within reason, anyway."

The Canadian Diva seated herself on the bed, "well.. First off, I'd like to know where you were. Obviously, we know you got back to this hotel, but you weren't in your hotel room. So, who's hotel room did you crash in last night?"

Lita flopped into one of the chairs in the room, "someone on the RAW roster.. But, not Edge because he left the arena after I did."

Trish rolled her eyes, "well that about pinpoints it down to almost everyone.."

"And why is it a big deal? I didn't sleep with anyone, if that's what you're getting at… I met up with someone and hung out with them." Lita shrugged, toying absently with the hem of her shirt. "So.. What is the issue? Y'all were always encouraging me to broaden my social life.."

Lilian glanced between the two, "Li has a point.. And yes, Trish, I'm just as curious as you are but.. Li does have a point. " The blonde woman tucked a few strands of errant hair behind her ear, "so.. Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"I can't say I care.. I mean, I do have to be at the arena a little early because Shane wanted to meet with me, Chris and Kurt." The redhead frowned as she moved from the chair, "so.. Why don't we just go to the restaurant downstairs, check out and leave?"

Victoria nodded easily, "that works.. And even if I am just as curious as Trish and Lil? I'll leave ya alone about this whole…non-issue."

Lita rolled her eyes, quipping a sarcastic thanks as they exited her hotel room.. Trish and Victoria leading the way while Lilian stuck with her.

Lilian pressed her lips into a thin line, the ring announcer directing the redhead towards the stairs instead of the elevator. "First, I'm sorry for using tactics like Dawn, but--"

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "you really want to know, don't you?"

"Duh.." the blonde woman frowned suddenly, "I'd also like to know what happened to your face.."

Lita sighed a touch, the two women stopping on the landing of the stairs. "Well, that happened during the match.. Edge wanted to be involved and …honestly, I had no problems with it, but Kurt and Shawn did. Anyways.. .it didn't happen until Edge was involved and I was ejecting him from ringside.."

Lilian raised an eyebrow when the redhead trailed off, "what happened?"

The redhead frowned, "now mind you…later, Edge says it was because he was selling the spot.. And while we were in the ring, he speared Shawn from behind and into me. I hit the mats, smacked my face but…that didn't hurt too much…"

"I know, I saw that much because I was at ringside.. I just couldn't see what happened when you two were in the aisle…He didn't hit you, did he?" Lilian's forehead furrowed when Lita wouldn't respond. "Li? Did he hit you?"

"If it's any consolation, it looked like Kurt and Shawn were about to leave the ring and beat him up for it.."

Lilian shook her head, "I can't say I'd blame either one of them.. Given how protective they can be, but.. That doesn't mean he had to hit you."

Lita nodded slightly, "John said the same…after the match was over."

"John.." A mild hint of curiosity laced the blonde woman's voice, "as in John Cena?"

"Yeah, that would be the John I was talking about.." Lita shrugged it off casually, the two finally moving from the landing. "He also gave me a ride back to the hotel.."

Lilian crossed her arms over her chest, "is that so?"

"Before you get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours, no.. we didn't sleep together." Lita plucked at an imaginary piece of lint, "I fell asleep on him watching a movie, but we didn't have sex."

The blonde woman gave her friend a tiny nudge as they kept walking down the stairs. "I wasn't going to assume that and I won't say anything to Vicki, Trish or Chris for that matter." She smiled when Lita met her gaze, "I'm just happy to see you happy again…even if it's not exactly consistent.. It's nice seeing you happy once in awhile instead of always moody."

Lita rolled her eyes as they exited the stairwell, "yeah.. This happy thing isn't so bad.."

Lilian grinned at that, the two Diva's exiting the stairwell to be met with the sight of Victoria, Trish, Chris Masters, Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels.

"We ran into them in the elevator," Trish explained shortly, "so we figured, the more the merrier or whatever.."

Lita quirked a smile, "that works for me.. And now that I'm thinking about it.." hazel eyes shifted between Kurt and Chris, "has Shane talked to either one of you about the meeting later?"

Kurt shook his head, blue eyes falling on the bruise on her cheek. "I haven't, but I'm guessing the three of us…technically the four of us…will start working together more. Shane is probably going to go over the details and what not.."

The redhead nodded, "well at least that's one thing to look forward to…and before you ask, Kurt or Shawn.. Yes, I did put ice on this last night. My knee is a little bruised, but I didn't bang it up that bad."

Shawn sent her a small smile, "I did finally find out what's going for tonight.." At the expectant looks he was receiving, the Showstopper grinned, "we're having a trial…for one Eric Bischoff and why he should or shouldn't be allowed back. From what I understand, the Coach will be representing our former G.M. while Mick Foley and a yet to be named 'attorney' will be representing the people."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "and how did you find this out?"

"Because, I just happened to run into the surprise attorney and Mick when I got to the hotel yesterday evening."

**-x-x-x-**

When Shawn wouldn't give them any further details, the group went to the restaurant.. Meeting up with Candice, Torrie and Maria along the way. Breakfast turned out to be a relatively quiet affair as they were all pre-occupied with the upcoming RAW that night and the trip overseas for the Tribute to the Troops. None of them had heard any word from Vince McMahon where it concerned specifics of the trip.. They just knew that they had all packed enough to hold them over until the weekend. The Diva's at the table were also hoping to get more information on the upcoming string of photo shoots and appearances…but the only information they really knew so far, was that it wouldn't really start until after the new year. Not that it was much help to them, just that it meant that things wouldn't be too hectic…or at least they hoped not. It was just one of those givens where their line of work was concerned.. Things were bound to be unpredictable and they all knew that things could change at the last minute. And at this point, Lita was at least thankful that management was giving her a heads up where it concerned the direction of her current storyline.. The redheaded Diva more than grateful for even the slightest change in it…and really she knew, it wasn't just a minor change but.. It was definitely a welcomed change. She still didn't know Chris as well as she knew Kurt or Shawn but…the young wrestler seemed nice enough. Where Kurt was concerned, the redhead had no problems what so ever. If anything, it would mean someone to look out for her and possibly keep Edge from whining and bitching so much about the storylines and the blonde man's lack of involvement in the top tier. But, Lita knew that would change soon enough…though she also knew something that Edge didn't. If the blonde man didn't cash in his stupid money in the bank soon…it would become null and void. In addition to that, when she, Chris and Kurt turned on him.. One of the two males would be challenging the blonde man for his contract.

Kurt cleared his throat when the redhead hadn't responded for the third straight time.. "Li? Chris and I wanted to know if you need a ride to the arena for RAW? We figured we'd talk about last nights match and whatever might be ahead.."

Lita sent a look over to Victoria, Trish and Lilian… the dark haired woman waving it off easily. "Go on Li.. At least we know those two won't go all psychotic on you."

Shawn shook his head, their bills already taken care of. "I'll be with them too.. I don't have to meet with Shane but, I am meeting up with Mick."

It didn't take much longer for the tables to clear, the group of wrestlers and Diva's running into a few of their fellow RAW roster mates as they checked out of the hotel.. The redhead just having finished checking out when she ran into a soft wall.

"Can I talk to ya for a minute?"

Lita's forehead furrowed momentarily, the redhead informing Shawn, Chris and Kurt that she'd meet them outside. "What's up?"

John shrugged slightly, "just wanted to make sure ya got back to your hotel room alright.. I woulda walked back with ya.."

"I know that but.." the Diva nodded discreetly towards Lilian, Victoria and Trish, "the inquisition was waiting for me."

The WWE Champion rolled his eyes, "I can't say I'm too surprised 'bout that.. An' I'm gonna guess that you ain't told them nothing, right?"

Lita smirked, "one of them…and that's Lilian.. She said she wouldn't say anything to Trish or Vicki…and she won't tell Chris either."

"Good to know.." He paused, rubbing his forearm for a minute, "at least I ain't gotta worry 'bout Chris getting in my face but.. Uh, you might have some problems."

Lita raised an eyebrow at that, grabbing her stuff as they exited the hotel. "Did someone see me leave or something?"

John nodded, the dark haired wrestler just catching one suspicious look.. "That someone woulda been Edge.. He got all up in my face, asking me why you was leaving in the morning and whateva.."

"When that's really none of his business.."

"S'what I told him, but he seemed to ignore me.. Kept goin' on an' on 'bout how I should stay away from ya, that you's nothing but trouble.." the West Newbury native rolled his eyes, "honestly, I could give a shit if he saw ya an' he can go an' think what he wants to think, but I did set him straight.. Don't know if that'll make too much of a difference though.."

The redhead nodded, biting at her lower lip for a moment. "Well, thanks for the heads up.. Shawn had said something about tonight being the trial of Eric Bischoff so, hopefully I won't have to deal with Edge too much.."

This time, John smirked, "well if he gives ya any problems? Jus' send him my way.. I'd be more than happy to set his ass straight again."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I appreciate the offer…and if he does give me problems, then I will take you up on that." Quirking a smile, she reached out, giving his arm a slight squeeze. "Thanks…for last night and just for being there."

"Like I told ya last night, ain't a big deal.." Briefly, he rested a hand over the one on his arm, his hand eventually drifting upwards to brush over her cheek. "I'll see ya at the arena."

The redhead nodded in turn, ignoring the questioning looks she was receiving…instead heading over to meet Chris, Shawn and Kurt. And thankfully, the male trio didn't ask her any questions.. The Diva figuring they really didn't care either way. The subsequent ride to the arena was mostly in silence, Kurt and Chris holding off on any real discussion until they had arrived.

"Now," a voice began as they entered the building, "I know you aren't about to walk past me without saying one word.."

Lita blinked, hazel eyes falling on the source of that familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

The Rock raised an eyebrow, "are you kidding me? It's the People vs. Eric Bischoff.. I am the People's Champ." Reaching out to her, he added: "now get over here and greet me properly."

Rolling her eyes, the Diva gave him a quick hug. "Well it's good to see you…though I doubt this is a permanent thing, huh?"

And he nodded in agreement, "I miss some of the people here but.. Life is good, you know?" Squeezing her shoulders, he flashed another smile. "I'll see you around, Red.. Gotta find Mick and see what's going down tonight."

Lita sent a mock accusing look to Shawn, "and you couldn't tell us he would be here, why?"

The Showstopper shrugged, "he wanted it to be a surprise." Smiling slightly, he added: "I've got to get going too.. Meeting with Mick."

Kurt sent the older man a wave, his attention flickering between Lita and Chris. "I guess we should go find Shane first.. Then figure out where we're parked for the night."

"Good afternoon," Shane McMahon greeted when the trio turned the corner, "I was hoping to talk to you three before someone else got here.."

Lita raised an eyebrow in question, "is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

Shane smiled, "it's a good thing, trust me.. I just don't think he'll take too kindly to it." Gesturing to the hallway behind him, he went on: "the office for tonight is this way.. Your locker rooms are in the next hallway over."

Chris nodded shortly, "and what's this about the People vs. Eric Bischoff?"

The dark haired man grinned, "my father will cover that at the pre-show meeting.. But, it's pretty safe to say that all three of you will be involved in that."

Lita blinked, "how are we going to be involved?"

"You're giving crucial testimony.. Chris is playing bailiff and I believe Kurt is also giving testimony." Shrugging slightly, Shane opened the door to the assigned office. "As I said, my father will go into further details at the pre-show meeting."

"Right," the Diva threaded a hand through her long hair, parking herself on the couch with Kurt and Chris once they were in the office. "Well.. We were guessing that this meeting is about where the storyline is going…right?"

Shane nodded in confirmation, seating himself in one of the chairs instead of behind the desk. "That's correct.. After the two matches at the house shows, plus the match last week.. We want to put the three of you, and Edge of course, together. We'll have this continue for the rest of this month, possibly until mid-January…but at some point, you three will make a turn against him." He paused then, his forehead furrowing momentarily, "if all goes according to plan.. One of you will challenge him for the money in the bank contract. We're not sure if that will be a victory, but that will mark the turning point."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in question, "so where does she fit into this? I know you just said that all three of us will be turning against him, but.. Will the three of us still be working together?"

Shane nodded once again, "that's what we're anticipating…there may or may not be a challenge for the tag titles, but.. She'll be managing the two of you…and getting back into the women's division."

Hazel eyes lit up considerably at that, "when do we start?"

While Shane went over more details of the upcoming changes to the storyline; Chris, Kurt and Lita listened on.. Though, it was safe to say that Lita was more than a little bit distracted with the best news…she was finally getting back into the women's division.. Where she belonged. And even if she didn't hold the title right away, just getting back to wrestling was good enough at this point. Whatever the case, the trio remained in the office with Shane for a good fifteen minutes longer before they were dismissed… just finding the exact location of their locker rooms before they were approached by Lilian, Trish and Victoria.. The six then heading off to the catering hall for the pre-show meeting. As Shane had stated, the first order of business was clarifying everyone's role in the trial and the order of the few matches that were taking place. Also on the agenda was the tribute to the troops tour and the upcoming schedule for the Diva's. All in all, the meeting didn't drag on as it usually did.. The redhead finally having a reason to smile about her place in the company. It wasn't until the meeting ended that Edge did confront her.. Though, a convenient intervention on behalf of one John Cena saved Lita from any questioning. Granted, she did have to face a few questions from Lilian, Trish and Victoria on the matter…specifically where the West Newbury native was concerned. But, for once, Lita just ignored their questions.. Stating that it really wasn't their business.


	24. Chapter 24

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, will go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** the Cutting Edge has been altered for this show (12/5/05) obviously, because Lita is playing witness at the trial. Also, I won't be covering a lot of the trial or the actual matches…just a few parts of the trial…or part, heh.

**-x-x-x-**

With her role for the evening already squared away, Lita opted to hang out with Kurt, Chris, Shawn, Victoria, Trish and Lilian until RAW went on air. Mick Foley and the Rock also joined them for a bit, the two men discussing the 'trial' that would be taking place that night. And while it would not be a trial in the true law related sense, it would still be a trial.. One that, in the minds of those gathered, where the verdict had already been decided. Even where Kurt and Chris were concerned… two men on the good side of Bischoff.. RAW had just been a little bit better off without the white haired tyrant. And that wasn't to say that he did a bad job all of the time, just that recently, if you weren't kissing his ass.. You were more or less screwed. Quite a few superstars, Lita included, could attest to that fact…hence why the redhead was going to be one of the crucial witnesses for the prosecution. Most of the evidence presented on behalf of the redheaded Diva would be from two years prior, using harassment as the strong argument against placing Bischoff back. Another piece of evidence, would be from the time that Bischoff had taken a month off…using, up until now, unseen interviews and footage of the superstars backstage without Bischoff and the results of a casual poll. And while the RAW superstars were fairly certain that their former G.M. didn't stand a chance of being re-instated, they couldn't help but wonder as to who would be replacing him. They knew full well that Theodore Long was firmly in place on Smackdown…and that Paul Heyman was a possibility. For that matter, former sheriff Austin was also a possibility or perhaps Mick Foley. But, when the RAW superstars tried to find out about who would be the next G.M… both Mick and the Rock fell silent. Either because they already knew and didn't want to spoil any surprise or because they were also in the dark. Whatever the case, the trial for that night provided all of the RAW superstars with a quasi break from the usual chaos.. Not that there weren't matches scheduled, just…less confusion backstage. Or so they hoped anyway.

Lita stretched her arms overhead, the Diva wondering exactly where the trial was going to take place. "Is it gonna be here or what? I mean, they could set up the catering hall but.. I'd think it would be easier to use an actual courtroom…if they could rent one anyway, but--"

"Li.." Kurt held up a hand, Chris Masters also in the locker room. "You two will find out soon enough, remember? Mr. McMahon said he needs all of the participants for the trial ten minutes before RAW airs."

The redhead bit her lower lip, " I know that.. I just hate having to wait. I'm grateful that they're actually letting me do something that doesn't involve Edge."

Kurt nodded his agreement, "which is going to happen more often in the near future.. Don't forget, the three of us start working together more as of next Monday night."

Chris rolled his shoulders, "we're doing a few appearances together…but not until January. Shane was telling me after the meeting that, it'll just be the three of us on these appearances."

Lita half nodded, bouncing slightly on her heels. "Which makes sense… we're supposed to be turning on him in January.. Though, I'd think it would be the other way around…or under normal circumstances it would be." She frowned suddenly, "or maybe it's because, I'm just too evil to be a face again."

"Red," Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, "it really shouldn't matter if you play a heel or a face.. You still have fans out there, right? And they're the ones who have been behind you and will stay behind you no matter what.. You can't please everyone."

"I get that Kurt, I just.." the Diva huffed, raking her hands through her loose red locks. "It would be nice to hear the crowd cheering for me again instead of booing me and calling me a slut."

The Olympic gold medal winner nodded, "and splitting the two of you up, is a step in the right direction. I won't say that things will change overnight, but…it should start to change."

"Yeah," Lita chewed idly on her lower lip, seating herself momentarily on the bench. "I just feel like I've lost so much…so much that I can't get back."

Chris and Kurt exchanged a look at that, neither man sure of what they could say.. But, before either man had a chance to reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Li.." Trish stuck her head in once the door was open, "Mr. McMahon needs all participants for the trial thing.. You all are filming in catering while the rest of us get to have fun with RAW.. I think anyway.." Shaking her head, the blonde Diva opened the door fully, "wherever you guys are filming, McMahon needs you all now."

Lita nodded shortly, sending a look over to Chris…the two soon joining Trish at the door.

Chris jammed his hands in the pockets of his pants, "do you know how long we're going to be doing the trial thing?"

The redhead shrugged, "not a clue actually.. But, if it's supposed to be mirroring a real trial, I'd imagine for most of RAW. I guess we'll find out when we meet up with Mr. McMahon."

He gave a short nod to that, the two walking in silence until they reached the catering hall. "I guess we aren't filming here.."

"Guess not," Lita replied absently, tucking a few wayward strands of hair back from her face. "But I thought that Mick and--"

"They're setting up for the opening," Shane explained shortly, "my dad, Bischoff, Coach, Mick and the Rock will be doing the set-up in the ring.. You two and the rest of the witnesses are heading over to the courthouse."

Lita quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips. "Are you telling me that we're actually filming this in a courthouse?"

"Well, dad figured it would've taken too long to set up at the arena." Shrugging slightly, Shane added: "and it's not like there are any trials taking place right now." He handed over two scripts, "look over these but you don't have to memorize anything.. My dad, Coach, Mick and the Rock have their own scripts to work from…everyone else is doing ad-lib and whatever.. It should be pretty simple though." His gaze settled on Lita for a moment, "where you're concerned.. We need you to play hurt, innocent…a nice guilt trip."

After a moment, the Diva nodded. "Gotcha.. So I guess we're taking a little field trip? And what about after the trial is done?"

Shane gave another shrug, "you're pretty much free to do as you please…but I'm not saying you can leave. You might want to stick around anyway, just to see the results of the trial."

Lita pouted, "why can't I leave? If I'm not needed for the rest of the night, then--"

"Just trust me," Shane winked when the Diva opened her mouth to question him. "Trust me, alright? You won't want to miss it."

**-x-x-x-**

Not giving either Chris or Lita a chance to ask another question, Shane ushered the two the parking lot.. Informing the two that they would head over now with him and wait for everyone else to get there. Of course, the two wanted to know who else would be involved but.. Shane opted to keep quiet on the situation. All they really did know at this point, was that they would be at the courthouse for most of the night…and heading back to RAW with about fifteen or twenty minutes to spare. And while they were off to participate in the trial of Eric Bischoff.. Kurt found himself seeking out Carlito to discuss their tag match later.. The Olympic Gold medal winner also had the pure misfortune of running into Edge along the way, but.. Rather than answer any of the Canadian's questions; Kurt brushed him off without a second glance. Victoria, meanwhile, had a match of her own to worry about while Trish would be an onlooker of said match. All in all, things were going as per normal at RAW. Or as normal as they could be anyway, which wasn't saying much. Trish had at least managed to get a hold of a tentative schedule for the Diva's appearances…discussing that information with Victoria, Torrie and Candice in one of the locker rooms. From the looks of things now, they would be doing a string of mini-shoots with the Smackdown Diva's, along with a few autograph sessions…and really, that wasn't anything new for them, just that they were unsure as to the reasons why these photo shoots and signings were being scheduled. True enough, the state of the women's division wasn't exactly promising, but they hadn't received any word on the rosters joining up or on the women's division being revitalized. But, if anything, the photo shoots and autograph sessions would give them a chance to catch up with each other..

Candice bit her lower lip, the Diva's match out of the way.. "do you think they'll join the rosters again? Or are they having all of us do these promo things in hopes of boosting sales?"

Trish shrugged, the Women's Champion currently checking the monitor. "I don't really know.. I mean, I'd hope they would join the rosters if it meant more women's wrestling, but at this point? I don't see it happening. "

Victoria nodded sharply, "they've made it pretty clear to me that they don't give a damn about women's wrestling.. Sure, we have the occasional match, but.. It's not enough. There isn't a lot of competition and it's really starting to get stale."

Candice frowned, "I'd like the chance to wrestle more, but, apparently I'm better of being used as nothing but eye candy."

Trish wrinkled her nose, "unfortunately it seems to come with the territory of being a WWE Diva. On one hand, you get the occasional wrestling match, but on the other…you have to parade around for the millions of hormone driven men in the audience."

Torrie sighed, "but .. It wasn't always like this. And sure, I haven't been around as long as Trish or Li or Vicki but.. It used to be different."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Trish ran a hand through her hair, "though.. Even if they didn't boost the women's division again, I wouldn't mind having the rosters completely joined. We're still on separate shows, so it doesn't really count right now."

"Yeah, like having the folks on Smackdown competing on RAW and vice versa.." Victoria rolled her eyes after a moment, "but that would the logical thing to do and since when have you known for things to actually make sense?"

"Ugh," Trish turned her attention away from the monitor, "now.. I'd like to know how that asshole got a talk show.. I was fine with the Cabana."

Victoria spared a glance to the monitor, "Li's segment on the trial should be coming up soon right?"

Trish nodded, "it should be.. I think she has the last witness segment on there.. Which, by my estimates, if they're going to get back to RAW for the end of this.. She should be on the stand after the next commercial break."

Kurt Angle paused, waiting for one of the Diva's that he knew was in that locker room to open the door. "Hey girls.." he waited again for Candice to step back, "everyone is watching the trial in catering.. Just thought I'd let you know."

Trish, Victoria and Candice exchanged a look…and since they weren't needed for the rest of the night…the Diva trio found themselves heading to the catering hall.

"The prosecution would like to call their last witness… RAW Diva, Amy 'Lita' Dumas." The Rock straightened out the sleeves of his suit, folding his hands in front of him as the camera panned away.

Edge scowled at the monitor, "leaving me behind to do this… the nerve of some people."

John Cena rolled his eyes, "man.. Shut your whiny ass up. If you don't wanna watch it, leave."

The Rock cleared his throat, "now.. Ms. Dumas, in your dealings with Mr. Bischoff, how would you describe his personality? Is he a reasonable, sympathetic man? Or does he have a black heart, incapable of feeling any sympathy…a predator.?"

Lita blinked, doing her best to look as completely innocent as possible for the moment. "At first, I wanted to believe that Mr. Bischoff was capable of showing some sympathy and of being reasonable but.." She sniffled, heaving an overdramatic sigh before she continued: "the evidence, I'm sure will speak for itself. On two occasions, my dealings with Mr. Bischoff were far from pleasant, one of them nearly resulting in a lawsuit while the other nearly lead me to seek counseling for emotional damage."

Mick Foley held up two video tapes, "the footage on these tapes are from two separate episodes of Monday Night RAW. In one instance, on April 21st, 2003...Mr. Bischoff propositions Ms. Dumas before firing her--"

"Objection," the Coach scoffed, "if these are from two years ago, what relevance does it have to the present case?"

The Rock raised an eyebrow, "character traits, Coach.. Do a little bit of research next time."

Judge McMahon cleared his throat, directing his attention first to the Coach. "Over ruled," glancing back to Mick he continued, "you may proceed, Mr. Foley."

The Hardcore legend nodded, "on this tape here, with footage from November 17th of the same year, Mr. Bischoff once again fired a very distraught and emotional, Ms. Dumas. I would think, your honor, that going from these two instances… the traits that Mr. Bischoff presents are not desirable of a general manger."

After a moment, Judge McMahon nodded. "I believe I have heard enough from the prosecution.."

"The defense would like to call--"

Banging the gavel on the Judge's box, McMahon continued: "this trial is adjourned and will resume at the arena."

The Rock beamed at the redhead when they were leaving, "you did great up there Red."

Lita grinned, "well.. If it means getting rid of Bitchoff for good, I'll do whatever I can." Her nose wrinkled, "even if it means wearing a skirt."

Shane motioned to the S.U.V they had used earlier, "if you all are ready.. I believe there's a match in progress, which will give us more than enough time to get back to the arena for the last bit."

"Works for me," the Diva quipped light heartedly, "but can I change first?"

"No time," Shane held open the door her, Chris and Mick. "It won't be that much longer, Lita."

The redhead rolled her eyes, but got into the vehicle anyway, the ride back to the arena in comfortable silence. And once they were back to the parking lot, they were met with a small welcoming party.

"Hey Li.." Victoria grinned as the redhead approached, "great job…playing the part of traumatized witness."

Lita gave a tiny shrug, "not too much of a stretch when you consider who I was 'testifying' against. I'd give anything to see Bischoff permanently gone."

The older Diva nodded her agreement, "do you have any plans for after the show? I mean, I know we're all supposed to take it easy since we're leaving for the Tribute show but--"

"When have you known me to willingly make plans, hmm?" Lita fiddled with a few of the bobby pins in her hair, "I have no plans Vicki and I'd rather just relax."

Victoria rolled her eyes at that, the two taking their time to head to the locker rooms. "Think about it, okay? Just a late dinner, nothing more than that.. Me, you, Trish, Lil.."

"I'll think about it, but I won't make any promises." Giving her head a shake, the redhead ran a hand through her now loose hair. "I'll meet you in the parking lot, alright?" Lita left it at that, giving her friend a wave before she turned the corner…running into a soft wall.

John raised an eyebrow, "why is that, we always run into each other? An' I mean that literally."

Lita shrugged, "I have no idea but, it's not like I planned this…or any of the other run-ins.. Where are you heading?"

The Champ gave a slight nod, "I'm needed for the last part of the show.. Jus' headin' over there now since I don't have anything better to do."

"Uh huh," the redhead tugged self consciously on the hem of the skirt she was still stuck in. "Well, I'll let ya get where you need to get going to.. I need to find my locker room, change out of this…thing." Lita quirked a smile, starting to walk away before she paused. "Are you doing anything after the show?"

John blinked, "not that I know of.. Why?"

Lita grimaced, "well…Vicki, Trish and Lil have it in their minds to get a late dinner after the show and they wanted me to go with them.."

"So, you wanna use me as a way out again?" John suggested with a smirk, "I'm startin' to think the only reason you're talkin' to me, is so you can find a way out of these little girlie sessions."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with us.. I could ask Kurt, Chris and Shawn so you aren't outnumbered.." The Diva shifted her weight from foot to foot, "but if you don't want to, that's fine.. Just wanted to ask."

The Champ shrugged, reaching out to tuck a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. "That's cool wit' me.. Even if ya don't get Kurt, Chris and Shawn on board, I'll be there."

The Diva grinned, "we're meeting in the parking lot after the show's over so.. I guess I'll see you then?"

John winked, shouldering his title belt. "Count on it." One hand reached up to re-adjust his hat, the other reaching out to her again, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "I'll see ya later."

Lita nodded in turn, waiting until he had left the hallway before she sought out her locker room so she could finally change. And while she honestly didn't know what had driven her to ask John to hang out with them later. .a part of her didn't care. Sure, she knew that the potential was there for Lilian, Trish and Victoria to question it…which was one of the reasons why the redhead wanted to invite Kurt, Chris and Shawn. Not that she didn't like the Diva trio, just that…sometimes, they were a bit too curious for her liking. Added to that, she didn't really know why she was hanging out more with John Cena, someone that she had nearly nothing in common with.. Save for one or two things, like working for the WWE and having birthdays in April. Beyond that, they were near polar opposites…though, she did have to admit, he had an uncanny ability for making people laugh…herself included. He was fairly easy to get along with, though, sometimes he just spoke without giving it a second thought. Not that she cared about that anyway, because there were times when she was the same way. From what she could gather already, John Cena was just a free spirited, easy going, laid back type of person.. And when she realized that she was thinking about that, the type of person he was…or why he had even crossed her thoughts to begin with, the Diva frowned. All he was to her, was a friend.. She didn't need anything else right now…though it might be nice.. Shaking her head, Lita banished the thought from her mind, focusing her thoughts instead to the upcoming tribute to the troops.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, will go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** the end of the trial isn't word for word nor does it follow exactly what happened (obviously) but parts of it are holding true.. Umm.. To avoid some confusion, words in **_bold italics _**represent a location change, but still in the same…scene? I guess that's what these halves of chapters are.

**-x-x-x-**

Since she couldn't leave just yet, Lita found herself sitting back in her locker room, figuring she would just wait there until RAW was over. That worked for all of two minutes, the Diva flicking a quick a glance to the clock, heaving a sigh and coming to the realization that she was utterly bored. With her part on RAW already done for the night, there was really nothing left for her to do.. And that applied to just about everyone backstage. Kurt, Carlito, Ric and Shawn were in the last stages of their match but.. There was still a good amount of time left before RAW stopped taping. Certainly, she couldn't be the only one with nothing to do.. The redhead pushing up from the bench, grabbing the half empty bottle of water beside her before exiting the locker room to wander the hallways. Fortunately for her, the first person she happened to run into was Shane McMahon.. The man informing her that she really should stick around to see the verdict from the 'trial'. As such, the two made their way to one of the staging areas backstage, normally reserved for interviews…which just so happened to place them in front of one of the large monitors in the back. It also provided the redhead one opportunity to question Shawn and Kurt about grabbing a late dinner after the tapings were over.. Both men agreeing after some hesitation, Kurt agreeing to the Diva's additional request of asking Chris if he would come too. And while the brief conversation with Kurt and Shawn had gone well enough, Shane and Lita soon found themselves with unwanted company. In the Diva's mind, Edge showing up usually lead to some sort of trouble…trouble that she could normally deal with, but this time around.. Well, Lita soon learned that something as simple as a t-shirt could lead to problems.. Or where one had spent the previous night.

Lita sighed, turning reluctantly to glare at the Canadian man behind her. "Can we help you?"

Edge removed his sunglasses, rolling his eyes when he glanced down at her. "I'd like to know why you were leaving John Cena's hotel room this morning."

The Diva arched an eyebrow, "first off.. Would you like me to get you a microphone and a camera so you can just broadcast _my_ business to the rest of the roster?" Smirking a bit, she continued: "Secondly.. I really don't need to explain myself to you, do I? You aren't my keeper so it's none of your concern."

"Oh come on, Lita.. We're friends. I'm just trying to look out for you."

The redhead let out a soft snort, "friends huh.. So, you're telling me that friends give each other a black eye?" She gestured to her face, "or don't you remember that? I seem to remember quite well, it was your hand that did come flying at my face."

He held up his hands in defense, "I tried to apologize to you for that, but, you seemed pretty damn intent on just ignoring me."

"Well, forgive me for wanting to get away from someone who gave me a fucking black eye." Lita crossed her arms under her chest, "is there a point for you standing there or are you just being a prick?"

Edge arched an eyebrow, finally getting a better look at the shirt she was sporting.. "Chain Gang hottie? Why in the hell are you wearing that?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'd ask why you really care, but.. I highly doubt I'd get a straight answer from you. As for why I'm wearing it? Why does it really matter? It was in my bag, it just happened to be the first shirt I grabbed and.." She cut herself off, arms uncrossing then, one hand reaching up to rub at her temple. "Never mind.. I really don't have to explain myself to you.. So if you could, go away? You're giving me a headache."

Shane, who had been watching the two with a hint of amusement, sent a pointed look to the blonde man. "If you'd like to keep your spot in any of your upcoming matches? I'd suggest you leave since this last commercial block is just about over with."

Edge looked confused at that statement, "are you threatening me?"

"Yes," Shane replied simply, "I put you in those matches, I can take you out of them."

The blonde man looked more than ready to argue, but thought better of it.. Offering the two a curt smile before he turned on heel and left.

Lita rolled her eyes at his retreating back, "good riddance.." She turned her attention back to the monitor then, the three lawyers, defendant and Judge currently in the ring. "So, this is what's so important?"

"Have some patience," Shane chastised good naturedly, "it's about the verdict, the sentencing and two surprises."

The Diva stuck out her lower lip in a pout, "oh come on Shane.. It's about to start anyway, why can't you just tell me?"

Shane merely smiled, gesturing to the monitor as his father started to speak.

_**In the ring..**_

Vince sat back in his chair, holding the microphone to his mouth. "Now that we've heard from all of our witnesses and viewed the evidence.. At this time, I invite the prosecution and the defense respectively, to the front for closing arguments."

The Rock nodded, taking the microphone from the podium he and Mick were standing in front of. "Your honor…gentleman of the jury, ladies and gentlemen in the audience….and the millions of people viewing at home." He paused, removing the glasses from his face, "the testimony that you have heard, the evidence that you have seen.. I find it hard to believe, that beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the defendant, Mr. Eric Bischoff is fit to run a high standing company like RAW." Raising an eyebrow, he gestured towards the G.M. on trial, "recent actions under his rule, past actions under his rule have illustrated qualities that are simply unbecoming for a man of his position. He has abused his power time and time again, your honor,. He is a man that would even mistreat his own nephew.. I rest my case by saying.. and speaking as a representative for the people.. Mr. Eric Bischoff must be removed from office."

The Judge looked nothing short of impressed…either for show or in reality, but instead of commenting yet.. "Thank you for your closing arguments.." Glancing to Coach and Bischoff, he raised an eyebrow, "defense?"

"The defendant has chosen to represent himself at this time."

Eric Bischoff stepped out from behind the podium, bringing the microphone to his mouth. "Your honor, gentleman of the jury.. While these accusations may have some bearing and with all due respect to the prosecution for the people.. Since I have taken control of RAW, we have seen the best ratings…had some of the best matches in history. Innovative matches like the Elimination Chamber…and your honor, I feel that there is no one else who is as qualified as myself to run this company."

Mr. McMahon nodded, "thank you.." He removed his reading glasses, moving from his seat after a moment. "After hearing the closing arguments, weighing in the factors of testimony, evidence…and relevance of the aforementioned testimony and evidence I--"

"Hold up, hold up.." John Cena spoke up from the top of the ramp, not bothering for his entrance music this time around; the man continuing to speak as he made his way down to the ring. "Your honor…before you deliver the verdict.. There are some witnesses who have not been heard.. In fact? These witnesses have been censored by the very man on trial." Climbing in to the ring, he gestured to the audience, "you have not heard from these witnesses."

**-x-x-x-**

Lita smiled in triumph as the fatal words were spoken… Eric Bischoff was truly fired and it was time to take out the trash.. Literally in fact, as a garbage truck backed into the ring area. And once the ring was cleared of the trash, those in the ring started to exit.. Lita and Shane sticking around long enough to greet the two members of the prosecution team and the WWE Champion. Sure enough, Lita got a few strange looks from the three men, but rather than answer any of their spoken and unspoken questions, she shrugged…offering a hug to the Rock and Mick before leaving the area to head back to her assigned locker room. RAW was officially over now, the hallways starting to clutter with bodies as the roster trickled out. Moving with practiced ease, the redhead managed to avoid any run ins with bodies or luggage, ducking inside of her locker room to grab her things and change her shirt. But, before she could leave her locker room, Shane appeared.. Informing her that there were some more last minute changes where it concerned the upcoming storyline with Kurt and Chris Masters…and that she should hold on to that shirt she had been wearing. Naturally, she had wanted to know why.. But Shane merely bid her good night, leaving the Diva to wonder just what he was planning for the near future. Before she could think any further on the matter, however, Victoria, Lilian, Shawn, Kurt, Chris and Trish appeared in the hallway… Lita joining them for the trek to the parking lot.

Victoria set down her bags, sliding a look to the redhead. "So, we overheard Edge bitching about ungrateful, bitchy Diva's.."

Lita rolled her eyes, zipping up her jacket before she spoke. "What else is new, Vicki? He was probably bitching about me again."

"He was," the raven haired Diva replied casually, "specifically about why said Diva had left a certain WWE Champion's hotel room that morning."

The redhead let out a sigh, "oh for goodness sakes.. Before you jump to conclusions, or if you have already, news flash: I fell asleep on him watching a movie.. That was it!"

Victoria and Trish blinked, the blond woman stating: "No need to get all defensive.. Sure, we had our own conclusions before, but it didn't include you sleeping with him."

"I'm sure," Lita stated incredulously, "but.. Now you know the truth, alright? So that way, if you happen to overhear Edge spreading any rumors.. You can correct him."

Kurt glanced between the Diva's, "and this is what we were meeting for?"

Lita shook her head, "no.. we're just waiting on one more person then we'll go.. See what's still open and if there's nothing open, I guess we head back to the hotel."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "who else are we waiting for? I thought it was just supposed to be us girls tonight anyway and then, I ran into Kurt…he tells me that Shawn, Chris and him are joining us and now we're waiting for someone else?"

"If you'd rather, I'll just meet y'all somewhere.. Or we can just call off the whole idea."

"I see how it is then," John feigned hurt, "you invite me an' now you was just planning leaving me here?"

Lita arched an eyebrow, quipping rather sarcastically: "no honey, Trish was just confused as to why were still waiting. And now that you're here, we can go."

At that, the Champ just shrugged.. Digging out his car keys to press the keyless entry button to find his rental. "Seems like I'm over there.. If any of y'all want, you can come wit' me."

"We don't even know where we're going yet.." the redhead bit her lower lip, reaching down to grab her bags. "But, I guess driving around aimlessly works.."

Lilian cleared her throat, linking arms with Lita. "Then we should get going now.. And hope that there is some place that's open."

"Right," the redhead turned her attention to Trish and Victoria, only to see that the two were already hightailing it to the rental car. "I'm going to hurt them.."

Lilian shook her head, the two Diva's following after John. "They mean well.. They might not be too subtle in their tactics, but…they mean well."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, tossing a look back to Kurt, "I have your cell phone number and Shawn's.. That way, if we do get separated going to wherever it is we're going.. I can give y'all the directions." At Kurt's confirming nod, the trio trekked further into the parking lot.. "So.. I didn't see much of y'all after I got back.."

"Vicki and Trish wanted to plan a little more for Dawn's baby shower that isn't a baby shower.." She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry in advance, but.. That was the other reason we were in your hotel room last night. We want to help you and we know you won't ask us willingly so.."

"Well I do appreciate it," Lita smiled wryly, "not the method you three used, but I do appreciate it.. And I'm sure Dawn will too."

Lilian nodded at that, glancing between the nearby rental that apparently belonged to Kurt.. "I think I'm gonna go with Kurt, Chris and Shawn.. It's been awhile since I've talked to Shawn anyway.."

Lita waved her off, "just go on…Mrs. Non Subtle.." turning her attention back to John, the Diva shook her head. "I honestly wonder why I put up with them.."

"'Cos they put up with you?" He said on a shrug, "no offense by that, I just meant. .they know what you've been through.. Most of the time, they seem to know when to leave ya be."

"I suppose that's true," her nose wrinkled a touch, "but that still doesn't mean I appreciate everything they do."

John shrugged again, popping the trunk so they could toss their bags in. "Not to change the subject…well actually, yeah I am 'cos I really don't know what else to say 'bout that.. But, uh, before I went out to the ring? I ran into Edge."

Lita rolled her eyes, jamming her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Yeah well, I ran into him while Shane and I were watching the last bit of RAW.." A tiny smile played at the corners of her mouth, "seems he didn't really like the fact that I was wearing that stupid shirt.."

Cena rolled his eyes right back, opening the door for the Diva. "Now what is so bad about a shirt that says 'Mrs. Cena' on the back, huh?"

The Diva arched an eyebrow, waiting until he was situated in the driver's seat. "Oh I don't know.. Maybe it's because of the fact that he was the one that saw me leaving this morning? Because, he didn't seem too happy about that either."

John snorted at that, the key in the ignition.. .giving the car a chance to warm up. "You ain't telling me nothing I don't know. He got all up in my face again.. Telling me to stay away from ya."

Lita frowned a touch, her hands coming to rest in her lap then. "He said the same to me…in a sense anyway. More like he was claiming that he was trying to look out for me."

"Well, then I'll tell ya what I told him.. I ain't gonna hurt ya, ain't gonna bite ya…unless ya ask me to." He held up a hand in defense when she glared, "hey it threw him for a loop, alright? An' it got him off my back an' away from me."

Lita just shook her head, "somehow I don't doubt that but.. The last thing I want to deal with is Edge getting even more prissy, when it looks like the end is near."

The hand that wasn't on the steering wheel reached out to cover one of hers. "Look, if that asshole gives ya any problems? Tell me.. I ain't gonna say that I won't let you deal with him how you want to, I'm just saying.. You want my help, you got it."

She sent him a smile, tangling her fingers briefly with his. "Thanks.. I'm pretty sure I can handle him, but.. If I need your help, I'll let you know."

At that he nodded, opening his mouth to say something when the driver of the car next to his rental decided to honk the horn rather loudly.. "I guess that means we're leaving."

Lita rolled her eyes at the impatient Women's champion, retracting her hand from his. "I guess so.. Which, I have to admit…I'm hungry. That trial took a lot out of me. Although, now I wonder.. Just who is gonna be in charge?"

John shrugged, checking the rear view mirror before he backed the rental out. "I really have no clue 'bout that either, but.. I guess we'll find out next Monday."

The redhead nodded in turn, falling silent as the rental trailed after Trish, with Kurt's rental right behind them. And for the most part, she remained silent while the small caravan drove through the streets looking for any open restaurants.. Because, otherwise, they would be heading back to the hotel to order room service or something of the like. And, the Diva's presumed that if that were to happen, they'd split up.. Not that it really mattered to them anyway, just one of those things that they were separately thinking about as the rentals continued their search. As luck would have it.. They did find a restaurant, but.. Lita decided that she just wanted to head back to the hotel…complaining of a headache, which…by the look on her face; Trish, Shawn, Lilian and Victoria could clearly see she was lying. Instead of questioning her on the matter like they wanted to, the Diva's and Shawn agreed to meet her in the morning for breakfast at the hotel. As such, Lita found herself heading back to the hotel in John's rental.. The WWE Champion questioning her about this supposed headache on the way there. He wasn't really expecting any clear cut explanation behind her excuse…just asking out of curiosity sake. But, for whatever reasons or another, she ended up telling him part of the reason why.. The two heading to the Diva's hotel room to chat for a bit.. Leaving Lita to wonder, just how she had gotten herself in this situation again…eventually deciding that she just didn't care.


	26. Chapter 26

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, will go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** as it pertains to the story, skipping over a lot of stuff so they're back on RAW…the 12/12/05 edition from Boston, just my way… and from the very elated author… thank you all for getting this story to the 200 review mark! End of chapter is kinda rushed, but.. I want to start on a few more updates so.. Sorry?

**-x-x-x-**

While Lita had arrived to the arena with Trish, Lilian and Victoria… she currently found herself in a locker room with Chris and Kurt. The three had received instructions to meet with Shane before the Heat tapings started, but they weren't exactly sure why.. Of course, Lita figured it had to do with whatever last minute changes Shane had come up with…but she was still uncertain. Still, she trusted Shane well enough.. So, instead of searching for the man in question, she stayed in the locker room with Kurt and Chris. Not that the trio was alone the entire time anyway.. Lilian, Victoria and Trish hanging out with them until they figured they should head back to their own locker rooms.. Or at least until the pre-show meeting. And it was at the meeting that the RAW roster learned about how things were going to be run for the next few weeks. Tonight they would bring back the roulette wheel, while every RAW after tonight and up to the last RAW in January or after the Royal Rumble…the lunatics would be running the asylum. Each week before RAW went live, Mr. McMahon would draw a name from a bin, that person would then be in charge of RAW for that night, the process repeating until the final week of January. The roulette wheel for tonight would be used for Elimination Chamber qualifiers.. Another lottery type system to determine entry order in the chamber match itself. Of course, Edge nearly had a hissy fit when he learned that he would not be a part of the qualifying matches… the blond man placated by the fact that he would have another shot at the Intercontinental title at Revolution and be in the main event that night, but in a non-title match. And once the meeting had drawn to a close.. Kurt, Chris and Lita found themselves heading back to the locker room with Shane on their heels.

Shane seated himself on the table in the room, "alright.. I wanted to talk to you three about the upcoming storyline.. Originally, we were going to start this after the holidays, but.. I don't see why we can't start tonight."

Lita blinked, "but these two are in matches tonight.. And Edge has a non-title match with Cena, how are you going--"

"Interference of course." Shane leaned forwards a bit, resting his forearms on his thighs. "Lita, you'll already be at ringside with Edge.. Kurt will be calling commentary with Coach, Joey and the King.. Chris will come through the crowd."

Kurt nodded slowly, "so the referee will call for the bell after Chris hits the ring and from that point, it'll be a three on one beat down?"

Shane gave a slight shrug, "more or less.. Four on one if Daivari gets involved and five on one if Lita gets involved. Either way, it'll be the start of the of the alliance between you two, Edge and Lita."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "so how long are we working as four? You never really gave us an end date or a turn date…whatever the case may be."

"After Revolution, you and Kurt will challenge for the tag-titles.. I'm not sure if it will be the first RAW after or the second, but it will happen." Shane nodded over to Lita, "she'll be at ringside for your match, of course. And once you two get the titles.. We'll start the turn transition."

Lita made a face at that, "I'm not saying I don't like the sound of that, believe me.. I'm looking forward to this change and whatever, but.. Isn't that kinda quick? I've been walking out with Edge since I turned on Kane last year."

Shane's forehead furrowed slightly, "in a sense yes, but.. You don't know how long the transition out will take." He shook his head when the Diva frowned, "Li.. Just trust me on this. It won't go as long as your current storyline, but it can't happen overnight."

"And what about after? I know you said I might stick with Chris and Kurt, but--"

"It all depends on how over the three of you are," Shane stated honestly, "if you're over enough to be a face again, then we'll have you go on your own, if the three of you are over as faces…we keep you three together until it's the right time to break you up."

After a moment, Lita nodded. "Alright.. I can work with that then.. I kinda doubt I'll get back to that point in my career, but.. Stranger things have happened."

Shane shrugged, hopping down from the table. "We'll see what we see, right? I need to speak to Edge and then Cena.. Let them know what's happening tonight."

Kurt sent the Diva a look after Shane had left, "Red.. Things will get better. I still get some cheers amongst those You Suck chants--"

"But it's different for you Kurt," Lita frowned a touch, "they're reacting to your gimmick.. With me? They're reacting to my private life."

The bald man shook his head, reaching out to give her a one armed hug. "Well how about this.. If anyone gives you a really hard time? I'll slap the ankle lock on them."

Lita rolled her eyes, but returned the hug anyway, "how very sweet of you." She quirked a smile then, "I need to talk to Trish.. Figure out the last minute details for Dawn's baby shower. Which you will be there, right?"

Kurt nodded without hesitation, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Li."

"I'll see y'all later then." She sent a wave over her shoulder, one hand already opening the door…the woman half expecting to run into a wall, but… this time, it wasn't the case.. Lita meeting up with Trish, Lilian and Victoria in catering. "I would've been here sooner but, Shane had to meet with me, Chris and Kurt."

"No biggie," Trish stated easily, the blond woman gesturing for her to join them. "We were just going over who was going to bring what as far as decorations go.. And trying to figure out what the plans are for food."

Lita chewed idly on her lower lip, "well considering that the guest of honor is pregnant.. I wouldn't encourage beer and the likes…but.. Maybe have people bring their own.. As far as food goes, I'm helping there and if one of y'all wants to help me either cook or buy something that's already made.."

Victoria nodded, "I can help out there.. Lil already volunteered herself and Chris to decorate, so.. When are we heading over there?"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I told Dawn I'd head over there tomorrow but, if you want to wait for Dave that's fine.. Just show up a little early on Wednesday."

Lilian sent the redhead a curious look, "so what's the final head count? Just so Trish and I know how many of those plastic cutlery sets to buy.."

"Well, from this roster.. There's the four of us, Kurt, John, Rob…from Smackdown, there's Rey, Dave, Randy, Chris, Tazz, Melina and Johnny I'd guess.." Lita paused for thought, mentally counting who else was invited, "oh.. From TNA, Jackie, Charlie, the Dudley three, Rhino…and Tommy and Stevie plus I called Jazz, but she's not sure if she'll be able to show and other maybe's are Nidia and Stacy."

Trish let out a low whistle, "well.. It'll be like a reunion…and a Christmas party."

Lita made a face, "I forbid mistletoe because this isn't a Christmas party, Trish. This is for Dawn's baby."

The Women's champion did her best to look innocent, "on my word as your friend.. I will not bring mistletoe."

**-x-x-x-**

Even with Trish's promise, the redhead was still skeptical but.. Trish and Lilian convinced her that they would not buy mistletoe. Granted, the Canadian Diva already knew they wouldn't need to buy it since Dawn was intending on decorating with it anyway. Even if the party wasn't a true Christmas party, it was close enough to the holiday season for the brunette to justify using it.. And since the party was being hosted at her house, Dawn was going to use that as leverage. But, Lita was unaware to that and Trish wasn't about to tell her about it.. The Diva's parting ways just as the Heat tapings wrapped up. And as she entered the hallway, the redhead debated on which locker room to return to. She could very well return to Chris and Kurt's locker room or she could head to Edge's locker room…but, given the last encounter she had with the blond man, that option wasn't looking very appealing. But, before she could head anywhere…her cell phone beckoned, the Diva ducking into a quieter part of the hallway to field the call.. Only to frown when she answered to Matt. And it wasn't that she didn't mind dealing with him…well, maybe she did a little…but as of this moment, he wasn't someone that she was really interested in speaking with. And the subject matter was not something she wished to discuss.. The Diva using the upcoming schedule for the RAW and Smackdown Diva's as an excuse to put off their dinner meeting. Thankfully, that got the conversation to a quick end but left Lita in a slightly foul mood as she made her way back to the locker room where Kurt and Chris were.. The pair informing her that she would be needed during two commercial breaks to shoot some quick promos for Unlimited.

Lita sent a tight smile to the cameraman, "are we almost done? I still need to get to makeup.."

Kurt sent the same cameraman an apologetic smile, "we're all running on tight schedules right now.. Plus, jet lag…nasty stuff."

Shane cleared his throat, "I think that last take was good enough right? And that will air during the next break.." He sent a look to the Diva, "Lita? Is there something wrong with the storyline or--"

She shook her head, "it's not that I just.. It's a long story and I really do need to get my makeup re-touched for tonight and since the main event is coming up after the next set of commercial breaks.."

The dark haired man nodded skeptically, "alright.. Just don't forget…you four get to gloat tonight, both in the ring and after the match ends.. Make it look good."

"I'll do my best," she promised half heartedly, Lita quirking a tiny smile before she left the hallway…a nearby stack of boxes kicked as she walked.

"Did the boxes make a face at ya or something?"

The redhead rolled her eyes at the speaker, "no.. I'm just not in a very good mood right now."

John shot her a look that clearly read 'duh'. "I kinda figured that much.. Is he talkin' shit 'bout ya again?"

Lita snorted softly, "if he is I wouldn't know.. I haven't really seen much of him tonight since I've been hanging out with Kurt and Chris."

"Alright," he re-shouldered his title belt, "then what's wrong? An' don't go giving me the same excuse that ya don't know me."

"It's Matt," she told him quietly, the Diva shaking her head before hopping up onto a nearby traveling crate. "He called earlier, wanted to know why I haven't called him about meeting with him."

The Champ gave a slight nod to that, "an' I take it you still ain't ready to talk to him?"

Lita shrugged, "something like that. I mean, I know I should.. I kinda want to but I don't.. I guess it just seems pointless now."

John shrugged, leaning against the crate before he spoke: "maybe it is an' maybe it isn't. I mean yeah, he coulda done this before all that shit went down.. An' maybe things would be different for ya now. Or it might not of done nothing and ya could still be where ya are." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to argue, "now let me finish, alright? Then ya can argue wit' me 'til you're blue in the face. If ya want my take on this, I'd say get it over with…get ya some closure an' move on."

"That's my general plan," the Diva said on a sigh. "Just a matter of seeing if it works."

With some hesitation, he reached out to take one of her hands in his, "it'll work itself out, Li.. Just gotta give it time.. Fuck what the fans think, this is 'bout you."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same. "I still need to get my makeup done.. Be all pretty for the main event."

John raised an eyebrow, "that your way of telling me to go away?"

"No, it's the truth.. I do need to get to makeup then meet Edge.. So.." She hopped down from the crate, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Thank you…again."

He was just starting to reply to that when Edge appeared, gruffly informing the redhead that they needed to go and now. And while Lita did take her sweet time leaving the area, the pair eventually disappeared from view.. John heading to the main hallway himself.

_**Main Event**_

Lita glanced up to the Titantron, quickly catching Kurt's gaze… and spotting Chris in the crowd. She knew that the young wrestler would be hitting the ring any minute now, with the match nearing it's end point, but.. She didn't know what direction he would be coming from. And while she didn't think Chris would hurt her on purpose.. The Diva wasn't about to take any chances. Lita's most recent dealings with someone running to interfere, well…the now faded bruise on her face was proof of her hesitance. And while the mark had gone down to where it was barely visible now…in her mind, it was still there.

"Hey," Chris effectively cut her off from her thoughts, "Kurt's coming down to the ring to toss John back into the ring.. We're keeping the action towards the ramp so.. If you want to participate in this, that's where we'll be."

Lita nodded slightly, tucking back a few strands of loose hair. "Thanks.. I think I'm good for now, but.. If someone calls for a chair, I'll toss."

At that, Chris nodded… the young wrestler waiting until the referee had his back turned before climbing into the ring.

"So now, I pick my spot.." the redhead frowned slightly, hazel eyes darting between the action in the ring and Kurt's movement at the top of the ramp. "If I get in the ring, I could get hurt…go to the outside over there and I could get hurt--"

"Get me the title belt."

Lita fought the urge to roll her eyes, retrieving the spinner belt as requested before hefting it upwards to Edge. "Anything else?"

Edge gave a half nod to the opposite side of the ring, "go see if Kurt needs help."

This time she did roll her eyes, "and you'd think he was the brains of the operation.."

Shaking her head, the Diva made her way to the ramp side of the ring area, narrowly avoiding a run in with the stairs as John's body was tossed into it. A moment later and Kurt was at her side, nodding discreetly to the prone form of the WWE Champion.

"I guess we're holding him while Edge takes his shots.."

Lita half nodded, "sounds fun.. I just hope he remembers who to hit this time.." Quickly adding: "no offense John, but my face is starting to look normal again."

John huffed a bit at that, but said nothing…leaning most of his weight against Kurt for the next spot. And that all went as planned, Edge clocking John in the forehead with the spinner belt before tossing him into the ring.. Lita toting the spinner belt while Kurt and Chris held John for the spear. And once Edge had hit his signature move, the belt was handed over and held over the still form of the WWE Champion, the blond man smirking before tossing it down…the four holding their hands up in victory before exiting the ring.

Kurt sent the redhead a look as they convened behind the curtains. "Well, that went.."

"Better than I expected," Lita finished with a tentative smile. "At least this time, I won't leave the ringside with a black eye.."

Edge rolled his eyes, "and I tried to apologize for that, alright? I was just selling the spot and it won't happen again."

"I'm sure," she returned dryly, the Diva flipping her loose hair over her shoulder, a look sent between Chris and Kurt. "I guess we wait for whatever Shane thinks should happen next then."

Edge raised an eyebrow, "when did you three talk to Shane? I just found out about this before RAW went live."

"So did we," Chris spoke up first, "he talked to us right after the pre-show meeting."

The Canadian frowned, "why wasn't I there?"

Lita shrugged, "who really knows.. We're dealing with a McMahon and as much as I do adore Shane.. He's still a McMahon. Now, if y'all would excuse me.. I have to go.. Get changed and whatever so I can get the hell out of here."

Without waiting for a reply, the redhead left the area but didn't get too far.. A hand reaching out to grab her elbow, "you alright?"

She turned arching an eyebrow at the speaker, "I should be asking you the same.. Planned or not, those were some pretty nasty spots you just took."

John shrugged it off, "well ya get knocked down, ya get back up swinging.."

"True," Lita stepped back, letting her fingers tangle with his ."I'd like to stay and have a nice, long drawn out chat with ya in the hallway but.. RAW's over.. We're off the clock and I really don't want to take the risk of being locked in an arena."

Cena raised an eyebrow, shoulder the title belt as they started to walk. "Even wit' me?"

"Even with you," she told him with a slight smile, "plus I have to get back to the hotel, make sure I brought enough clothes with me since I'm heading to Dawn's and--"

"Which ain't until you leave here an' you haven't done that yet, have ya?" He tugged gently on her hand, the Diva pausing in her tracks. "If you want, I'll give ya a ride back to the hotel or we can go see if there's some place open now and then head back to the hotel.. Your call."

Lita quirked a lopsided smile, "I think I'd like that.. Finding a place to eat anyway." Her nose wrinkled just slightly then, "but.. In order for any of that to happen, I need to get changed."

John nodded easily, releasing her hand after a moment…the Diva sending another smile to him before she walked further down the hallway. And from one end of that same hallway, a few people watched.. One starting to follow after Lita before Shane held up a hand.. Calmly informing Edge that they would include him in the next meeting and that he had to be on time or they'd start without him. Victoria and Trish also tried to go after Lita, but, thanks to Lilian intervening.. The two Diva's went to the parking lot as they had previously intended before watching the small exchange in the hallway.


	27. Chapter 27

**Unplanned and Unexpected**

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, will go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** Survivor Series on back and a few ongoing.

**Pairings:** Lita/John Cena (eventually), Trish/Randy Orton, Victoria/Batista, Lilian/Chris Benoit

**Summary: **It was always the unplanned and always the unexpected that turned peoples lives upside down.

**New Notes: ** nothing new to add at this time… though, now it's time to play…tee hee. Dawn makes her appearance in this chapter.. And skipping over Tuesday, which puts them on the day/night of the party.. And um.. Dawn's fiancé/boyfriend .. From what I understand, he's a cop so I'm saying he's on duty so I don't have to worry about writing another character.

**-x-x-x-**

Lita had been at Dawn Marie's house for 24 hours already and.. It was pretty safe to say that she was going to lose her mind by that end of the night. Of course, she was enjoying her time around Dawn.. There was no questioning that at all. Since the brunette's release from the WWE, things just hadn't been the same. Granted, there hadn't been as many nights that she was forced to go out in clothing that she would never buy, but.. Dawn, despite her pushiness, was still one of her best friends. And in a business where anything was bound to happen, and usually did, having close friends to keep one stable was a blessing. But, there were also times that Dawn could be a bit too much for the redhead's liking.. And with Trish keeping the brunette up to date on everything that Lita liked to leave out, well… their conversation for most of last night had been nothing short of interesting. After Dawn had gotten over her initial shock, from having everything confirmed right from Lita's mouth.. That had launched an onslaught of questions that the Diva hadn't been prepared for at all. But then, Lita reminded herself that she was dealing with Dawn.. And Dawn was bound to ask a seemingly never ending stream of questions…the redhead picking and choosing her words very carefully before she actually replied. Lita had almost expected for the questions to continue well after midnight, but she was thankfully spared.. The two parting ways in the hallway so they could get some much needed sleep. And after they had a late breakfast, Lita had left the house to head to the airport…to meet Victoria, Dave, Lilian, Chris, Trish and Randy.. The remainder of the party guests would be arriving later in the day.. Dawn and Lita making sure that they had directions to the house, presuming they didn't have them already. And once Lita returned to the house with the party helpers in tow, she grabbed Victoria and Lilian.. Declaring that they were going food shopping while the guys helped Trish decorate for the party.

Dawn shook her head as the front door shut behind the redhead, "you'd think she was already tired of visiting with me."

Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'm pretty sure she just wanted to escape the two of us…Lord knows why.."

Dave raised an eyebrow, the big man currently in charge of hanging banners. "I wonder. I'm not even around you that much, Trish.. And yet, I always seem to hear about your most recent antics. Or I hear it from John."

The blond woman raised an eyebrow at that, "and just what does he tell you, huh? For the record, I have backed off.. I haven't been encouraging her to go on dates, haven't forced her to do anything--"

"Thank goodness," Chris interrupted with what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "She doesn't need that in her life right now."

Dawn crossed her arms over her very round belly, "and since when did you become her father? Are you Lita? Do you know what's best for her?"

Chris set down the roll of crepe paper streamers in his hands, "with all due respect to you, Dawn.. I really don't think you're such a good judge there either. You may know a little bit about what's going on with her, but you haven't been around her much. I know that's not your fault, but you can't say what's good for her and what isn't."

"Neither can you, Chris," Dawn reminded the man rather crisply. "You aren't Lita, you don't know what's best for her and sure, maybe I don't either but.. I think I'm a better judge than you."

The Crippler sent her a questioning look, "why is that?"

"Women's intuition, that's why." Dawn settled herself on the couch, "I had a good talk with Li last night. I'm up to date on what's going on in her life, and I think she does need this. Whether it's with John or someone else, she needs it, not to mention the fact that she deserves something good in her life with everything that's happened to her." Arching an eyebrow, she added:. ".And you are not going to interfere."

Chris smiled wryly, "I'm not going to interfere? Then what do you call this, eh?" He gestured to a box of decorations at his feet, "unless my eyes are playing tricks on me.. I see a lot of mistletoe in here."

The pregnant brunette waved it off without a care, "the holidays are coming up, who says I can't have this place looking a little festive.."

"A little?" Randy echoed dubiously, "Dawn. .you have enough mistletoe in this box to decorate each and every locker room…and that's on Smackdown and RAW."

She shot him a pointed look, "are you saying you don't like my taste in decorations?" And when Randy gave a nod, Dawn huffed. "Well that's just too bad, you're here to help me and Trish decorate this house. I didn't ask you for your opinion on what to decorate with."

Dave sent a warning look to the younger man, "I'd shut up if I was you.. We already know Li won't be too happy about this and in case you're blind.. Dawn's pregnant."

The Legend Killer opened his mouth to argue, only to have two sets of scrutinizing gazes come down on him.

Trish sent a curious look to Dawn, "did Stace call you? She hasn't called me, I'm not sure if she's talked to Li about coming to the party but.. We thought, maybe she has called you."

The former Diva shook her head, "I did get a call from Nidia and Jazz.. They'll both be here. I believe Nidia's coming up with Rey and Jazz is coming up on her own. Rodney claims he can't make it, but.. Jazz and I know why he doesn't want to be here."

"Let me guess.. Too many women?"

Dawn snorted softly, "Well yes, but.. he says he doesn't want to have a mini-ECW reunion quite yet."

Trish was just opening her mouth to reply to that, when the front door opened..

"You will not believe who we ran into at the store," Lita began as she entered, her arms weighed down with numerous bags. "Right when we were heading to get drinks and such--"

"Tommy!" Dawn declared with a grin, the woman moving from the couch as the man in question walked in to the house, his arms full of vegetable and fruit trays. "Why didn't you just head here first?"

The man gestured behind him, "because.. They wanted to get drinks.. Make sure you had some beer."

Dawn's forehead furrowed in momentary confusion, "they…?" And then she shook her head, "I should've known the four of you would get here at the same time."

"There's five of us," Bubba corrected as he walked in with a case of beer in tow, "Gimpy Van Dam is still in the car."

"And there are still people waiting to get into the house," Victoria's slightly annoyed voice chimed in from behind the three Dudley's. "And in case you all feel like eating later, you'll let me in this house."

Dawn beamed, accepting hugs from Bubba, Devon, Spike, Rhino and Tommy. "Now that you're here.. You can help Chris, Randy and Dave with the rest of the decorations.." At their worried looks she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry.. I'll tell you where things go… that way, the hostess," a pointed look was sent to Lita, "will have time to get changed before the rest of the guests get here."

Lita rolled her eyes, "gee thanks Dawn.. And I'm going to go out on a limb and say you already picked out my clothes?"

The brunette smiled innocently, "of course I do! Oh don't give me that look Lita.. It's not a short dress, it's not too clingy and the color will really bring out the highlights in your hair."

The redhead huffed, "I'm sure it will Dawn, I'm sure it will.."

**-x-x-x-**

With Dawn more or less directing traffic in the living room and dining room.. And with the added help of Rob once he was inside, Lilian and Trish retreated to the kitchen with Lita and Victoria; Dawn eventually joining them in there once the guys had their instructions for proper decorating. The living room area had more or less been completed by the time the Divas were done in the kitchen.. The newly expanded decorating crew then moving to the den to finish up. And just as Dawn and Trish expected, Lita nearly had a fit when she saw all of the mistletoe being tacked up on the entry ways and doorways in the house.. But, rather tactfully, Dawn reminded her that it was close to the holidays… plus it was her house.. Lita was just playing the role of co-hostess. That was unfortunate for Lita, but she also knew when she shouldn't argue with Dawn.. Especially with a pregnant Dawn, the redhead forgoing any further protest of the festive décor. As such, the remainder of the decorations went up smoothly.. Food trays being set out, with beers in the fridge…everything pretty much ready for the rest of the party guests. It was at that point that the Divas left the area to go change.. Lita nearly throwing another fit when she saw the dress that Dawn had picked out for her. True to Dawn's word, it wasn't short nor was it very clingy.. But it was a halter top style, which meant low cut in the front and barely nothing to cover her back. The slit starting from her mid thigh on the left side didn't help matters any but.. With Dawn and Trish double teaming her, Lita soon found herself in the cranberry red dress, matching high heeled shoes on her feet.

Lita scowled as she walked out of the bedroom, her hair up in a bun with curled tendrils framing her face and trailing over her back. "If I wasn't co-hosting this party for one of my best friends? I'd leave."

Dawn smiled sweetly, nudging the redhead further out of the hallway. "I know sweetie, but.. You look beautiful. You'll look even better once you smile."

Lita frowned, "smiling makes my face hurt."

Dawn rolled her eyes, seating herself on the couch again with Rob beside her. "Li.. As co-hostess of this party and as your friend? I command you to have a good time."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, opening her mouth to reply to that just as the doorbell rang. "Good time huh? Get me out of this dress and I'll have a good time."

Thanks to the mistletoe hanging in the doorway, the Diva bestowed the obligatory kiss to Kurt, the Pittsburgh native blinking before heading inside. That process was repeated when Stevie and Tazz arrived, Lita skipping over Johnny, Melina, Charlie, Jackie, Jazz and Nidia. Rey shaking his head when Lita explained why there was mistletoe everywhere.. The redhead just starting to sit down when the doorbell rang again. And much to the combined delight of Trish and Dawn, one more customary kiss was given before the final party guest entered the house.

Chris sent a pointed look to Dawn, "not interfering, eh? And just what do you call that?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as John searched for an unoccupied seat. "Tradition.. Now drop it, grumpy. I didn't ask for a Grinch at this party."

John shook his head, dropping a quick kiss to the cheek to the pregnant brunette. "Shoulda known you'd have mistletoe up."

The former Diva grinned, "it's tradition…just like I was telling Chris here. Honestly, it's close enough to the holidays--"

"And apparently, the holiday manual also includes a rule that you must dress up the redhead." Lita finished as she returned from the guest room, her arms now free of winter jackets. "I'm surprised you didn't go for an emerald green so I could play Christmas tree."

Dawn laughed, gesturing to the array of food in the dining room. "Lita, Lita, Lita.. 'Tis the season to be jolly. Now go.. Eat, mingle and have fun."

Lita arched an eyebrow, preparing to say something when Lilian took her by the arm…guiding her to the dining room and the food.

Lilian sent the redhead a smile, "Li.. I know she's just being Dawn, but.. She's right. It's near the holidays, there's no Edge in sight, you look gorgeous and--"

"I'm here so let's get this party started," John stated from behind the Diva pair, winking as he held out a hand to Lita. "I can already feel Benoit's eyes on me, but I can't say I really give a damn."

Lita rolled her eyes, placing her hand in his anyway. "I have a funny feeling that even if he tried to say something or do something? Dawn would stop him in his tracks."

John half shrugged, "more than likely but.. Like Lilian said, it's near the holidays, we ain't gotta deal wit' Edge and you look damn beautiful."

The redhead smirked at that, "those weren't her exact words but.. Yeah.. I guess I can enjoy myself for one night."

"Just one night?" Cena shook his head, nudging the Diva next to him. "Woman, we are gonna hafta do something 'bout that."

Lita couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face, the two picking out their share of food before it could be attacked by the Dudley trio, Tommy, Stevie, Randy or Dave. And thanks to the liberal use of mistletoe in the house.. All couples found themselves victim to the tradition. Lita finding herself there more times than she cared to count by the time the food was gone. It wasn't until the drinking started, that the redhead found herself with a little time to herself.. Using that window of opportunity to slip outside.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were ignoring me." Chris Benoit said as he joined her on the deck, carrying a jacket with him. "How have you been, Red?"

"Hanging in there," she replied honestly, leaving the jacket draped over her shoulders. "The storyline, with Chris and Kurt started Monday."

Benoit nodded, "Kurt told me about that.. Masters seems like a pretty good kid.."

Lita nodded her agreement, "he is.. And I'm pretty sure I won't have to worry about either one of them talking about me behind my back."

Chris smirked a bit, "if they did.. They would both answer to me.. And Cena I'd imagine."

"Chris," Lita began, a warning tone to her voice, "I know you're just trying to look out for me but--"

"I don't want to see you getting hurt, Li." He interrupted her, a hand resting on her shoulder…the man waiting until she was facing him. "And I want you to be happy, how you used to be."

Lita arched an eyebrow, an amused smirk curling at the corners of her mouth. "Ya know, for all of your rough and tough, toothless aggression attitude.. You're a big softie." She held up her hands in mock defense when he glared, "I'm sorry.. Jeeze. I'm just not used to seeing this side of you."

The Crippler shrugged, "the holidays, Dawn and Lilian will do that." And when Lita sent him a questioning look, he shook his head. "Dawn already advised that I just keep out of it and Lilian agreed with her."

Lita rolled her eyes at that, reaching out to give her friend a hug. "I know you mean well and I do appreciate you looking out for me but.. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about." Pulling back, she added: "and if I'm wrong? You can hurt him, but only after I'm finished."

"I'm holding you to that," he told her seriously, Chris smiling after a moment. "I'm heading back inside now. Are you sticking out here or what?"

The Diva wrinkled her nose, "everyone in there might be a friend, but it's still a party and it's still crowded.. I'll be back inside eventually."

While Chris went back inside, Lita turned her attention to the backyard…hazel eyes then shifting skyward.

"Ya know.. Dawn's startin' to wonder where ya are." John stated as he walked out side, standing directly behind her. "An' I was startin' to wonder just where in the hell my jacket got to."

Lita turned then, blinking when she found herself nearly face to face with the outspoken wrestler. "Are you leaving already?"

Cena shook his head, "well no.. but, I didn't exactly make hotel reservations. I figured I'd just crash on Dawn's couch or whateva."

"Then you don't really need your jacket," she told him with a slight smile, "so there's really no problem here, right?"

"No, but it is cold out here." He reached out to her then, his arms banding around her waist to bring her closer. "But, if I take the jacket back, you'll be cold."

Lita nodded slowly, "uh huh.. So did Dawn send you to drag me back inside or something?"

John half shrugged at that, "not really, she just told me to come check on ya. Make sure ya was doing alright an' shit."

The diva rested her hands on his shoulders, "I'd say I'm doing perfectly fine actually.. Just got a little stuffy, being inside. Plus, being out here means I'm safe from all of the mistletoe in there."

John smirked, one arm moving from her waist, a hand coming up to toy with a loose strand of hair. "She did go a bit overboard on that didn't she.."

"Just a little," Lita conceded with a shake of her head, "but.. Considering that it's Dawn, it might not be overboard."

"I guess that is true.. But it's good to see her again.. An' I can also say, Benoit hasn't been up in my face once tonight."

The diva rolled her eyes, "that's because Dawn and Lilian warned him already."

John chuckled, "remind me to thank them for that.. An' remind me to thank Dawn."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "why would you need to thank her twice?"

"Because, I got this feeling that she's the one that picked out the dress you're wearing." Shrugging slightly, he continued: "not that you aren't already hot, but like I said already.. You look damn beautiful."

Self consciously, Lita ducked her head.. Only to have John catch her chin, gently forcing her to meet his steady gaze. Lita's mouth opening to say something just as he closed the remaining distance between them. Her lips and her eyes closed at that moment, the kiss starting out tentative…just a brief meeting of the lips until her hands came to grasp at the back of his neck; Cena taking that as a sign to deepen the kiss. After a long moment, and when the need to breathe became necessary, they broke apart, John resting his forehead against hers.

The redhead smiled lazily, "I don't seem to recall putting any mistletoe out here.. Not that we needed it anyway but--."

"It's been on my mind since ya stayed with me that night," he interrupted her, John nearly speaking against her lips. "Just wanted to wait 'til ya was ready or whateva, but tonight? Well, just said to hell with that, might as well--"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his, "I get the point," Lita informed him as she pulled back. "But now? Even with the jacket, I'm starting to get cold."

John rolled his eyes at that, but released her from his one armed grasp.. Taking her hand in his as they went back inside.. Most of the party goers looking like they were ready to keep the party going until odd hours of the night.. Until Dawn informed them all that she really didn't have the room for all of them. Fortunately, Lilian had at least made hotel reservations for herself, Chris, Dave, Victoria, Trish and Randy while Jazz , Tommy and Stevie had remained sober just in case they needed to play designated driver. As such, Lita found herself toting Nidia, Rey, Johnny and Melina to the hotel where Lilian had made the reservations.. Jazz, Tommy, Stevie, Tazz, Rob, Rhino and the Dudley trio heading out on their own accord. Jackie and Charlie also ended up at the hotel while Dawn ended up inviting John to stay the night, letting the blue eyed wrestler know that the couch was quite comfortable.


End file.
